Chaos in Postmeridiem
by Editor-0
Summary: This is just some random one-shots that I may or may not use in the future. Rated M for no other reason than I don't know what all I'll put in this. Warning contains lock-fics and some non-Ranma stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Magician Girl 1/2**

**Chapter 1 Old Surprises**

"Japanese"

[Chinese]

_Thought_

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ranma ½.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Master I have failed you. I'm so sorry." The crying girl was flying through the air at an incredibly fast speed. Her master had failed and he had been sealed into stone in the form of his guardian spirit by that murderous bandit king. Her current dilemma was caused by the humanoid snake like monster that said bandit employed. She had finally achieved the pinnacle of any Egyptian wizard and called forth her guardian to protect her master's stone from the bandit, but she was swatted aside and then punted through the air by the beast. She flew through the air for a long time until she started to rapidly descend. She could see pools below her in a valley. Her guardian spirit tried to fuse with her just as they hit the water...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

5000 years later...

"What the hell is that?" A teen with black hair and a pig tail stared at the giant panda that had come out of the pool where his father had fallen in.

A portly man in a green military uniform approached and held out a sign while explaining. "Oh, customer unlucky. Fall in spring drowned panda, tragic tale of panda drowned 1300 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take form of panda."

"That's insane!" The teen didn't notice the panda as he was paying attention to the guide. This cost him as the panda caught the teen in the gut and tossed him back into a spring.

"Oh no customer fall in spring of... Hmm, don't know if that spring cursed with form yet. Hope not blank spring, no had death here in past 400 years. No wish that on young customer."

The spring frothed for a moment before something breached the surface. A figure sat in the spring wearing strange blue and pink body armor with a blue, funnel-like hat and a pentagram pendant. The figure sat there stunned for a moment before looking down at its reflection. Blue eyes, long blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and ample breasts were the first things noticed by the figure.

She let out a high pitched squeal of anger. "Pops, ya better run cuz I'm going to roast ya if you don't!"

Suffice to say, the panda ran as an angry teenage girl flew after him. She didn't even realize that she was flying.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The guide shuddered as he dragged the panda into his house. He didn't know exactly what the young customer had become but it had to be a powerful witch or sorceress. She flew around and somehow pulled a large gnarled wand out of nowhere and started firing off shots of some kind of magic at her father. He did not want to be on her bad side.

The new girl then walked into the hut. "Alright, now explain why ya stopped me from skinnin him."

The guide nodded his head and immediately removed a kettle of boiling water off of the stove. "Water change form yes. Well, hot water change back."

The man poured the hot water over the panda and it changed back into Genma's human form. "Ow, that's hot. Why'd ya beat yer old man like that Ranma? See, we can change back."

The guide shook his head. "No Mr. customer, curse permanent. Cold water take form panda, hot water return to original form. Would young customer like hot water?"

Ranma snatched the hot water out of the guide's hands and poured it over herself. Nothing changed. She turned on the guide and he held up his hands. "No hurt. I no know why this happen. No know what spring was either. It not spring drowned girl. Maybe Amazon elders know. We go see yes.?"

Ranma looked at the guide and narrowed her eyes. "Alright, let's go. I wanna change back and if they know then we're gonna find out."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shampoo smirked as her opponent fell off the log. She had finally won. Her win not only guaranteed her the feast and title of village champion, but also earned her right to have her guardian spirit unlocked by the elders. She would... _Why is there a girl and a panda eating the prize?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranma groaned as they trekked through the forest. She had finally willed away the body armor that she had been wearing somehow and was now wearing her old clothes. Three days with no food and little water. How far was this village? She then spotted smoke close by. A large blur ran past her and towards the smoke. It was her father. "Hey, wait up! I smell food and I know you're gonna eat it all! If ya do, I'll really kill ya."

Ranma ran after the panda and found him eating at a table loaded with food. She ignored all of the people staring and dug into the food. It was so good after three days of nothing. Her feast was shattered literally as a bonborri fell on the table. [Who are you to eat my food outsider?]

Ranma looked up to see a purple-haired girl staring angrily at her. "What? I was starving and there was food here?"

The purple-haired girl snarled at her. "That Shampoo food. Prize for fighting contest. No belong to outsider!"

Ranma looked between Shampoo and the food. "So, if I win in a duel, I get the food?"

Shampoo smiled viciously. She would beat the outsider to a pulp for her insolence. That would teach this girl to talk back to her better. "Yes. Fight on log. First fall off lose. Let duel!"

Ranma shrugged and flipped onto the log as did Shampoo. The air seemed to darken some but neither Ranma or Shampoo paid attention to it. Ranma didn't take a stance as Shampoo took out her bonborri. Shampoo lunged at Ranma but missed as Ranma slid around the attack. Shampoo charged again and tried to hit the girl in rapid succession with the bonborri, but Ranma just seemed to float around all of the attacks. Ranma then swung around and tripped Shampoo so she fell off the log and fall face first into the dirt.

Shampoo whirled around on Ranma with an angry scowl on her face. Ranma backed up but the girl lunged at her and kissed her.

The guide's eyes widened and he grabbed Ranma. "Sir, need be running. That Amazon kiss of death. Now she hunt you end of earth to kill you."

Ranma's and Genma's eyes widened as Shampoo and an angry mob of Amazons started to come towards them with sharp swords. The panda held up a sign. 'Boy! It's time to run.'

Genma and Ranma ran for their lives as angry Amazons chased after them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A shriveled, elderly woman hopping on a cane approached the scene of the disturbance and shook her head at the mess. [Impetuous youth.] She then noticed the guide nearby. [What has gone on here Po Ta?]

The guide shifted a little and sweated. He was responsible for bringing the outsiders here. [I brought some Jusenkyou cursed men here for help. One in particular honored elder Kuh Lon.]

Cologne (Kuh Lon) raised an eyebrow. [One in particular. What was special about one of them?]

The guide rubbed the back of his neck. [The young man fell into a spring with an unknown curse. When he came out, he was a girl and was wearing strange blue and pink armor. She then flew in the air while attacking her father who was cursed to turn into a panda. She also summoned a gnarled staff and started firing off some kind of powerful magic at her father. When I calmed her down, the armor and the staff disappeared. I took them back to my hut to get hot water but hot water did not work on the young customer so he remain a she. That's why I brought them here.]

Cologne nodded her head. It wasn't impossible for a curse to lock, just improbable for it to lock from the get go. The power the girl held was also of interest. [Go on.]

The guide looked nervous. [We were tired and hungry when we got here because we had nothing to eat for three days. The customers saw the food and nothing else. They ran over and started eating. The panda ate the most though.]

Cologne sighed. She knew where this was going. [Shan Pu challenged the young one to a duel on the log. The customer stated that the stake for the duel was the food. They fought and Shan Pu lost. Shan Pu gave her the Kiss of Death and the customers fled.]

Cologne groaned. It wasn't illegal for an Amazon to give the Kiss of Death in this case. It was just not favorably looked upon when there was a stated stake for a normal duel. It was then that something pulled on the navel of the elder. _Kuh Lon, I sense wisps of a shadow duel and a guardian spirit not known to me._

Cologne's heart nearly stopped at those words. Her guardian spirit's words sank into her like a steel trap. _A shadow duel and a guardian spirit? Can you divine whose they are?_

The spirit hissed for a moment before speaking. _I believe it is the one she fought on the log. The stated goal for the duel was the food on the table. The stranger won the duel and the right to all the food. The stranger was denied the rest of her prize as Shan Pu and the others attacked. By the rights of the shadow duel, Shan Pu's soul now belongs to that girl since she denied the girl her prize. Worse yet your young heir has declared to kill her new master. When her sword plunges into her new master, she will be the one to die instead._

Cologne's grip dug into her staff. How could her heir be so stupid? She knew that she had given the girl some spiritual training and that she should have recognized the beginning of a shadow duel. The only thing she could think of was that the girl had been too prideful and forgotten her surroundings. Cologne turned to the guide. [Tell me everything about the outsiders Po Ta. I need to get to them before Shan Pu does.]

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A girl with blonde hair was floating in a lotus position beside a giant hulking panda. "So why are we here again?"

The panda held up a sign. 'My old training partner lives here.' Flip. 'Our school was split into two parts.' Flip. 'It would do you good to see the other half.'

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "And why didn't we do this before now? I mean ten years learning one half of a school. Do I gotta go another ten years to learn this one too? And why aren't we looking for a cure? I mean ain't that more important. I ain't gotta remind ya of what happened last month do I. What was that anyways?"

Genma-panda shuddered and then harrumphed for a moment before pulling out a sign. 'No, Soun's style should be easier.' Flip. 'We can always go on short training missions to look for cures.' Flip. 'Nothing happened last month.' Flip. 'Remember you're a man!'

Ranma got red in the face. Nothing happened. NOTHING HAPPENED! "Nothing happened! So the whole emotional roller coaster and that pain and... anyways that won't nothing old man! If ya don't tell me what it was, then I'm gonna beat it out of you cuz I know you know something!"

The panda ducked as a foot flew through the space its head had been. A fist then connected with his stomach and he hit a fence hard. "Serves ya right old man! I'm going back to China."

Ranma turned and stomped off, but didn't notice that the panda had gotten back up and grabbed a sign post. The panda swung the sign post down over Ranma's head. Ranma hit the ground unconscious and the panda scooped her up. It then turned and growled at the onlookers before running off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane come here! I have great news!" Soun Tendo was waving a postcard in his hand as he entered the room. Nabiki was the first to arrive down the stairs.

"What's got you so excited daddy?" It had been a long time since she had seen her father this excited. It was probably something she wasn't going to like.

Soun turned to Nabiki smiling. "Get Akane and Kasumi. You all need to hear this." He then marched to the dining room. Nabiki rolled her eyes. Kasumi would be there in a moment anyways thanks to his shouting and Akane would be in the dojo.

Nabiki walked off to the dojo to get Akane only to find her headed back to the house wiping away her sweat with a towel. "Hey Akane, daddy wants us in the dining room. He's got an announcement to make."

"Okay, I wonder what it is?" Nabiki shook her head as she and Akane walked into the dining room. They sat down next to Kasumi and faced their father.

Soun held up a postcard with the picture of a panda on it. "Good news. My friend Genma and his son are coming here today. They just got done training in China and have come back to Japan."

"And what's so important about that daddy?" Nabiki knew the other shoe was going to drop. Her father really didn't have any friends that she knew of that ever got him this excited.

His smile widened as he set the postcard on the table. "I trained with him in my youth. We each practiced Anything Goes. In order to join the branches of our schools, we made a pact that our children would marry."

Everything was silent for a moment and then all hell broke loose.

"What? How could you engage us to some pervert?"

"Oh my! I hope he's older."

"Daddy how could you do this?" Internally Nabiki was scheming. _I hope they're rich. They did go to China. Maybe I should wear a yukata just in case._

Nabiki slipped out of the room as the arguments became more heated between Akane and her father.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The doorbell range and Soun rushed to the door with Nabiki tagging behind him. She was now sporting a light blue yukata and was hoping that, whoever the guy was, he was handsome. Soun flung the door open only to gawk as a giant panda pushed its way into the house with a person kicking and screaming in its arms. "Let me go pop. You're scaring them spit-less!"

The giant panda set the person down in front of Soun who looked at the person. "Ranma?"

The person looked nervous. "Uh yeah."

Soun rushed forward and hugged the person. "Oh happy day. The schools will be joined! I..."

He got a strange look on his face as he ran his hands down Ranma. He pushed Ranma away. "You're a... You're a..."

Nabiki answered him as she walked up and squeezed one of Ranma's breasts. "This is a girl daddy. Couldn't you get this right?"

Ranma sighed as Nabiki continued to squeeze. "Would ya stop that. It feels awful weird."

Akane had approached at this point and was mollified as it was a girl instead of a guy. "Nabiki stop that. Can't you see that she wants you to stop. Hi I'm Akane."

Ranma looked over at the new girl as Nabiki stopped rubbing her breast. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"Do you practice Anything Goes? Do you want to spar in the dojo?" Ranma smiled at Akane's words. That was just what she needed.

"Sure, I need to work off some of the anger at my old man. Let's go."

The two of them left the room with a somewhat perturbed Nabiki, Soun, and a panda bear that was headed towards the kitchen where Kasumi was fixing dinner.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akane stretched out while looking at the girl across from her. The girl was supposed to be Asian but she had long blond hair and blue eyes. Two things that were in no way Japanese characteristics. She shrugged at that though. Her mother or father could have been American or European so who was she to judge. "You ready, I'll go easy on you."

Ranma shrugged. Akane didn't seem to really move with grace so she really didn't expect much. It would be interesting to see how good she really was. Akane moved in with a punch at Ranma's chest only for her to seamlessly glide around it. Akane was left over-extended and almost fell on her face. Akane spun around and tried again with a leg sweep only for Ranma to lazily jump over it.

Akane started to get flustered and tried some harder hits only for the same thing to happen. She was getting aggravated. "Hold still would you."

Akane charged forward as fast as she could only to have Ranma leap frog over her and send her to the floor. Akane sighed and stood up. "Alright, you got me. I'm just glad your a girl."

Ranma seemed to frown at that response and was about to retort but Kasumi called to them. "Dinner will be ready soon."

They both walked out at that declaration and into the house. Akane walked up the steps and Ranma walked into the dining room. A long-haired brunette walked in and greeted Ranma. "Hi, I'm Kasumi. You must be Ranma-chan. Why don't you take a bath before dinner? The furo is ready. It's over in the hallway to your left."

Ranma sniffed herself and shrugged as she walked off towards the bath. While she didn't know much about these people, Ranma had to admit that a hot bath and good food would be nice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nabiki sat in her room contemplating their new guest. She was an oddity and a problem. How could her father just accept that the girl was this Ranma person and why did the panda drag her father away right after they arrived?

The bad part was that her father would probably insist on them staying in their house for free which really ticked her off. She tapped her hand on her desk until a letter fell out of her stack and into her lap. She looked it over and smiled as she realized what she could do. She had no real interest in the offer, but she was sure she could convince the new 'guest' to accept it. It would be a good public event full of the kind of people she was sure would buy some 'Ranma' merchandise, once she got the photos. She could even get her contact in that city to house them.

Nabiki laid the letter down and rummaged through her stack of papers until she pulled out a clear card with something etched into it. She put it on top of the letter and headed downstairs. The top of the letter said in bold letters: "Domino City Duel Monsters Championship..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

If you like a story and want me to continue with it, let me know in the comments. If you want to use my idea, just PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma: Change of Pace**

I do not own Ranma ½.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You know Saotome. You owe me a favor." Ranma groaned from his perch in the tree as Nabiki showed up to collect on her usual fees and favors. He didn't see how she tricked him all the time. He was a little incensed this time though considering the failed wedding. He had a damn good idea who helped that happen. Not to mention the spring of drowned man water...

Ranma jumped down from his perch and looked at Nabiki. "Take it from what you owe me for the wedding fiasco."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes on him. "Oh, I wasn't aware that I did anything."

Ranma let out a weary sigh. "Thought ya'd say something like: 'It was to save you from getting married so you owe me one.' or somethin along those lines. Hearin that from you is about as much as admission of guilt if I ever heard it."

Nabiki was bristling now. "Fine, then pay up the tab you owe me."

Ranma waved his hand at her as he walked out the gate. "I'll pay the damages to the dojo to Kasumi. How bout that? I think you need to pay for em too. Hope you got enough from selling that information about the wedding not to mention how mad Kasumi is about you reckin your mother's shrine. Think I heard her mumbling somethin about talkin to you soon after we started pickin people out of the rubble the other day."

Nabiki stared at the martial artist as he wandered out of the gate.

XxxxxxxxxX

Ranma sighed as he walked down the street towards a small park. The one good thing about the failed wedding was that everyone there had agreed to give him wide berth after he yelled at them the other day. Sure it wouldn't last but a couple of days reprieve was good enough for him. He was walking by a bench when he saw an old lady having trouble steadying herself so she could sit down on the bench. He immediately moved over to help the old lady sit down.

The old woman started to thank Ranma when a kid ran by and hit Ranma with a blast from a super soaker and the change took place. The old woman's eyes opened wide when she saw the boy change into a girl with bright red hair. Ranma frowned as she looked down at her soaked shirt and sighed as she knew taking it off at the moment to wring it out would freak the poor old lady out more than she was at the moment. She took this as a sign to leave but was stopped when the woman grabbed her arm. "Please dear, sit down. I don't bite."

Ranma raised her eye at the old woman and sat down next to her. "Kay, whatcha want?"

The old woman bopped Ranma's head. "It's 'Okay. What do you want?' Talk like a proper young lady!"

Ranma rubbed the back of her head. "Seesh, didn't haveta hit me. And I ain't a young lady."

The old woman bopped Ranma on the back of the head again. "Right now you're a young lady so act like it. I am curious though as to why you are a young lady?"

Ranma scratched the back of her head. "Eh, it's a long story."

"I have all the time in the world dear. My ears are yours."

XxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the Tendo home...

Nabiki was fuming as she walked back in the house. "The nerve of that arrogant bastard. Who is he to question me. I'm going to..."

"...going to what?"

Nabiki slowly turned her head to see Kasumi with a a frown on her face. Normally Nabiki wouldn't even react to someone frowning at her but Kasumi was another case. She had never seen Kasumi frown like that and she was now frozen like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Nabiki, sit at the table."

Nabiki obediently sat at the table. "Uh sis."

Kasumi sat in seiza across from Nabiki. "Yes."

Nabiki really couldn't think of anything to say. The cold stare she was getting from her sister was starting to freak her out.

"Do you know why I'm mad Nabiki?" Nabiki slowly shook her head to answer even though her brain told her not to move a muscle.

Kasumi sighed letting her frown drop to a serious expression. "I can make a new shrine for mother. I recovered what I needed from the old one. No, the dojo that mother and father built was utterly destroyed. Sure we can still use some of the timbers but it was special because it's the one thing that both mother and father poured their souls into. When mom died soon after it was finished, she told us to treasure the memories that we would make in it."

Nabiki relaxed some. She saw a way out of this dilemma. Place the blame. "Well, Saotome and the rest of them wrecked the place going after that cask and the rest of them fighting only added to the destruction. I'm sure..."

Nabiki stopped when a hand slammed down on the table. She watched Kasumi stand up and leave the room. Kasumi returned with a cask in hand and put it down beside her as she sat down again. She started drumming her fingers on the top of the cask. "Nabiki did you know that the curses mix."

Nabiki lost her already jumbled track of thought as Kasumi moved onto a tangent. "Uh, what?"

Kasumi continued to drum her fingers on the cask. "The curses. The ones from Jusenkyo. I looked it up just after Ranma's adventure in China. You know, after the little spats that have been occurring recently turned into more than just fun between martial artists. Ranma was rather distraught after what happened in China and I can't blame him for that.

I told father this, but he ignored my concerns and bought a cask from Jusenkyo. I had the bright idea of hiding the cask and convincing father that it was a good idea just to leave it be before the wedding. At the very least, I knew there would be a fight if anyone saw the cask and I hate to say it, but our father has broken many promises.

I made sure after hiding it to keep father distracted before the wedding to make sure he wouldn't get the bright idea of trying to find it again. Somehow, he ended up with it at the dojo just as the ceremony would have started. Now how do you think it got there? I had made sure that father was distracted and didn't come back to the house."

Nabiki started to sweat as she knew the game was getting harder. "I'm sure he could have just wandered off for a second and found it under the cupboard."

Kasumi stopped drumming the barrel. "Now how would you know that it was under the cupboard? Father certainly didn't know."

_SHIT!_ I screwed up. "Look Kasumi I..."

Kasumi raised her hand up. "Enough, just enough of the excuses. You knew damn well what would happen. It was bad enough that you purposefully invited all of them here. You just had to incite them further, but then I suppose that it's for the best."

Nabiki was confused for a second time. "Uh, what?"

Kasumi's frown returned. "Did you know that P-chan was Ryoga?"

Nabiki thought it over for a second before responding. "Not until recently. It finally clicked in my head after the numerous times that P-chan and Ranma fought that it was him. Why?"

Kasumi's frown became deeper. "I caught him changing after the wedding. I confronted Ranma about it and he explained the situation. I gave him a stern lecture on it. Since he promised on his honor not to reveal Ryoga's secret before Ryoga started taking advantage of it with us, I forgave him. I found that father and Genma on the other hand had known about this for quite some time. They thought jealousy would push Ranma into the marriage. They are both on a journey with grandfather Happosai so they can repent."

Nabiki gulped. There was definitely more.

"Since Akane slept with him and had him nestled in her bosom, even unknowingly, Ryoga's little trick as P-chan has sullied our name. Before father left, I had him and Genma make a written agreement to have Akane wed Ryoga. When I see him next, I will ensure that Ryoga honors the agreement or atones for his dishonor."

Nabiki nodded her head slowly. "So, Ranma and Akane are no longer engaged?"

Kasumi nodded her head and the frown seemed to lighten some. "I suppose it is for the best. Akane could never keep her temper in check around Ranma. The problem is that one of us needs to take over the engagement. I'm working on Tofu to see if he'll finally get over his craziness so that only leaves you."

Nabiki's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, no. You know how well that worked out last time. I also don't want to deal with the rivals."

Kasumi began drumming the cask again and Nabiki's eyes finally drifted down to look at it. "Uh, sis. What's with the cask?"

Nabiki began to squirm as she saw a familiar smile grace Kasumi's face. It was one that she wore often herself. "I'm glad you asked Nabiki. You can call it karma if you want to. It turns out that I thought someone might find the cask under the cupboard so at the last minute I exchanged it with a fake and put the real one in the dirty clothes pile. No one ever checks there. Guess what's in the cask Nabiki."

Nabiki paled and started backing away from the table. "No way. No freaking way. I am not going to be turned into some damn freak because you think it's punishment for what happened to the dojo and there is no way that I'm marrying Ranma."

Nabiki bolted out of her seat and ran for the front door. She opened it as quickly as she could only to be splashed in the face by something. It didn't take long to figure out what as her or now his blouse top split from the pressure and he let out a shriek. "Dammit Kasumi. What the hell?"

Kasumi calmly walked to the front door. "I put some clothes that are more suited to your new form on your bed. Oh and this time the water heater really is broken so it will be awhile before you can change back. I'm going out for groceries so I should be back later this evening. You really should go change."

Nabiki would have hit his sister if the excruciating pain of wearing panties as a male didn't hold him back.

XxxxxxxxX

In the park...

"...And that's my life." Ranma finished her explanation as the sun was starting to dip in the sky.

The old woman shook her head. "Dearie, dearie. You could fix many things in your life if you just took the reigns away from your father."

Ranma shrugged. "Been trying to fix what he's done and stop him from doing more, but it just gets worse. All the girls wouldn't stop coming after me even if I ditch pops now."

The old woman rubbed her chin and looked the girl over. "Why not stay a girl then? They would have no claim on you then would they not."

Ranma looked a little angry at that statement. "Hey, I ain't no girl. Ain't no way I'm going to stay a girl."

The woman raise an eyebrow. "And what's wrong with being a girl? I've been a girl for a good ninety years. Trust me, there's nothing wrong with being a woman."

Ranma shouted at the woman. "Cuz women are weak. I was raised to be a man. I can't give up on that now."

The woman whacked her cane on the back of Ranma's head. "Weak am I? Is that Cologne woman weak? She taught you much of what you know and beat you several times. Are the girls pining over you weak? No. Every time you made fun of that Akane girl, you admit that she beat you soundly. What of any of that sounds weak to you?"

Ranma stared at the woman. "Uh.."

The old woman shook her head. "Fine then. Tell me. Where do you see yourself down the road say in ten years?"

Ranma thought for a minute before responding. "Well, I'll be teaching classes in the dojo, teach my kids the art, and um, I guess that's it."

The old woman shook her head. "Wrong. I can already tell you aren't college material kid. Maybe you could get a Phys ed degree at a community college but that's it. Dojos don't always have good business nowadays so you'll need more income. You need to marry someone that can actually support the family financially dear because you don't have the ability to do so."

Ranma looked a little shaken but shot back. "Is that a challenge? Cuz if it's a challenge then Ranma Saotome don't lose!"

Ranma started to get up but the old woman bonked her on the head again. "Sit down this instant!" Ranma sat down rubbing her head. "Look here Ranma! I never said anything about a challenge. Besides, you have lost challenges."

Ranma turned around the lady with an angry look. "I have not!"

The old woman mocked surprise. "The first Phoenix pill incidents, moxibustion technique, Taro, Gambling King, that Nabiki girl repeatedly... I could go on. They did beat you at some point."

Ranma was starting to get furious. "I beat all of those people. You have no right..."

The old woman glared at Ranma. "You lost some battles but won the war, no. The incident with the Phoenix people should have woken you up dear. Someone actually died and you killed someone else even if they did come back to life. You have lost but learned from it and come out better for it, but only in the short term. If you want to sort out the long term, then you need to see your flaws.

It's obvious that everything tying you up is related to those engagements. Every single girl you described is lost in some delusion and I don't think a single one of those relationships would end well. Why not take the path no one would expect you to take?"

Ranma eyed the woman suspiciously. "So, what's that got to do with staying a girl?"

The woman sighed. "A lot. If you stay a girl, then those other girls would lose interest or take actions that would throw a negative light on their engagements to you. End of story. As for the future... You would be running an in-house dojo, am I correct?"

Ranma nodded and the woman continued. "Would it really be that hard to run a household and a dojo as a woman?"

Ranma shrugged. "I still don't get it. I could still do it as a guy?"

The old woman nodded her head slowly. "True. You also have the ability to change back and forth. No, what I'm saying is that you need an out and that's it. Why don't we pick this up tomorrow? Same time and place."

Ranma looked warily at the old woman and nodded slowly. The old woman hopped up and smiled at Ranma. "Good. My name is Omamori Hito."

XxxxxxxxxX

Nabiki was swearing under his breath. The water heater really was broken and for some reason he couldn't turn the stove on. He was going to beat the living daylights out of Kasumi if he could bring himself to do it. He then heard someone entering the house. "Dammit Kasumi, I told you..."

Nabiki blinked as she looked down at Ranma-chan. Ranma looked up at him with a confused look. "Uh, do I know you?"

Nabiki rubbed his temple. "Yes. It's... Nabiki."

Ranma's eyes bugged out as she looked over Nabiki. "Uh."

"Sit down at the table Saotome and I'll..." Nabiki sucked in a breath. "..tell you for free."

Ranma's eyes really shot open as she moved to sit down. "Are you really Nabiki?"

Nabiki sat down across from her and rolled her eyes. "Yes. Kasumi was kind of mad so she used some of the Spring of drowned man water on me. And before you ask, she dumped the rest of it out. Apparently, she was keeping it away from everyone because she knew the curses mixed. You'd be part man and woman at the same time."

Ranma shivered. "No cure?"

Nabiki threw her hands up. "Nope. At least none that are safe or keep you in your birth form."

They were silent for a second before Nabiki spoke again. "And they, uh, moved the engagement over to me again."

Ranma's eyes widened. "No way. Not again. Ya ain't tricking me again."

Nabiki shook her head. "It's not the game we were playing before. Kasumi found out who P-chan really is. Guess who's engaged to Akane now."

Ranma scrunched up her nose. "No idea."

Nabiki slapped her face. "Are you really that dense? It's Ryoga. Something about honor being smeared and such. Kasumi's going to put him to marrying her or put him to the knife."

Ranma blanched. "Better him than me."

Nabiki shrugged. "Guess he does kind of deserve it."

Both let silence reign for a few minutes.

"Soooo, the water heater's broken and Kasumi cut off the stove so I can't turn it back on. No hot water."

Nabiki watched Ranma groan and then shake her head. "Guess we deserve it. Kasumi was really mad about the dojo and shrine being destroyed."

Nabiki frowned. Usually Ranma became flustered by a statement like that. Now Ranma was dropping in and out of the conversation with an almost contemplative look on her face. "We can go to the bathhouse later I suppose."

Ranma waved his hand in front of his face. "That always ends in disaster. It'd be better to just get the heater repaired and let Kasumi cool off. I think staying this way for awhile is her punishment."

Nabiki's eyebrows rose at that statement. _Ranma's not fighting to change back._ "Uh you don't want to change back Saotome?"

Ranma got a look on her face like she was constipated. "What would happen, and I'm only sayin if, I was permanently stuck as a girl?"

That statement really caught Nabiki off guard. "You aren't stuck again are you?"

Ranma waved her hands in front of her. "No, no. I was just curious. I talked to some old lady about my life and she said I could probably solve most of my problems by staying a girl."

Nabiki sat in thought for a little while. "I guess it would to some extent. Most of the engagements wouldn't hold up and there wouldn't be a real stain on honor because Genma technically would no longer have a son. I doubt the Kuno's would let up but they're going to have to start facing the music some time soon. Some of their more recent activities have started to bring undo attention to themselves from the authorities. A little push of information to the right people would stop them. I know the Amazons wouldn't stop on their own, but the actions they've taken here and the reason they're here would be frowned upon by the government. I'm kind of surprised that no one from foreign affairs or the immigration bureau hasn't stopped by to question them."

Ranma nodded her head. "Right. I kinda thought some of that might happen, but what do you think it would mean for my future maybe. I mean if I stayed a guy or a girl. Whatcha think of either of those paths."

Nabiki's eyes shot open as she stared at Ranma. _Hmmm, may need to find that old woman. She actually __got the great Saotome thinking._ "Not much either way. You'll never get into college with your grades. Well, maybe community college or a trade school if you work hard now. You won't be able to get a good job with any of those degrees. If you teach at the dojo, you'll have to work a second job or your wife will have to get a really high paying job but it's not easy for a woman to get a good position and nearly impossible for a married woman. Frankly, I see you being broke. It's why I didn't take the engagement to begin with. I don't want to be tied down to a husband because it would kill any kind of advancements I want for work."

Ranma nodded her head. "And as a woman?"

Nabiki kept his eyes on Ranma for any reactions as she spoke. "Same deal except you might be able to keep the dojo afloat and not be financially strapped if you had a husband working a good job, but I can't really see you marrying a guy and getting pregnant."

Ranma shook her head and stood up. "Uh, thanks Nabiki. I'm, uh, gonna go nap for a bit."

Nabiki watched Ranma climb up the stairs in thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

When Kasumi got home from shopping, she saw a contemplative Nabiki sitting at the table. "So, has reflecting on what you've done helped any?"

"Hey sis, what do you think would happen if Ranma took my last name in the marriage?"

Kasumi put down her groceries and looked over Nabiki as she sat down. "I don't know. Would Ranma even consider that?"

Nabiki frowned a little before speaking. "Uh, he or rather she came home asking me what I thought would happen if she stayed a girl permanently after I told her about the switch in engagements. It was kind of strange. She seemed to already guess at what I had to say and even asked of what I thought would happen to her in the long run. What was really strange was that when I suggested that she could have a husband, she didn't baulk at it. She just stood up in thought and left the table."

Kasumi shook her head. "I don't think Ranma would really go for that."

Nabiki waved his hand. "I'm sure that you're right, but let's just say for a minute that Ranma got stuck as a girl and I got stuck as a guy."

Kasumi nodded her head and Nabiki continued. "We wouldn't owe a dowry so Genma would have to leave the house because I certainly am not going to let him stay here. All of the honor agreements on Ranma would be null and void because he would no longer be a guy and would take on the Tendo name.

I wouldn't have to worry about the discrimination against women in the workplace anymore. I also wouldn't have to worry about housework because Ranma would take care of it. You know that I suck at it and Ranma's actually pretty good at the sewing, cooking, and cleaning stuff. Hell, Ranma would be staying home anyways if he or she taught the dojo. If dad's worried about the inheritance tax, then we'd just make the estate the dowry for your wedding."

Kasumi openly frowned at this speech. "Nabiki, I don't think you're thinking about Ranma. Maybe I should have thought more before giving you that curse. It seems you haven't learned your lesson yet."

Nabiki shook her head and hands. "Woah, stop right there. Ranma was the one that brought this up. Not me. It's just that I've had some time to think it through. Everything would work out if we got stuck in our cursed forms."

Kasumi's frown deepened. "What about children? I know father would want some but you wouldn't be able to have them if you stay male."

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders. "I never wanted to get pregnant to begin with. If Ranma's serious about this, then she might be willing to..."

Kasumi put her hand up to stop Nabiki. "I'm going to call up Akane's friend Yuka and tell her that it would be a good idea to keep Akane over for a sleepover. We will discuss this between the three of us tonight."

XxxxxxxX


	3. Chapter 3: Goblin Law HP

**Goblin Law**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Griphook was angry, no he was livid. He had recently become head of his small clan and received a promotion that came along with such an honor. He was proud of this until he found out that he had been foisted as the head of the wizard and goblin affairs office. He had prided himself on his ability to keep agreements, make deals, and manage money as a young teller and vault keeper, but the letter in front of him nearly had him crawling up the wall. The ministry had sent the Goblins a few letters. As most of the senior goblins didn't think much of the ministry, these letters ended up being passed to him to deal with as part of his new position. The problem was that the letters requested the seizure of sealed documents and accounts. These documents were deeds, wills, and accounts that were to be locked and only opened in contingency with certain key factors. They were entrusted to the goblins under their sworn oath and watchful eye and these blasted wizards were demanding that they hand them over by breaking their laws and the ancient rites!

He had overlooked a number of... questionable activities over the past few years to keep from causing bad blood with the wizards. While not illegal or completely against goblin laws, the wizards had been moving funds around in ways that displeased him. The outright demand that he hand over accounts and documents in this matter went against the the very nature of goblin laws and honor!

He was about to grab his axe off the wall when who should walk in the door unescorted but the one person who many of these actions affected either directly or indirectly. Griphook lowered his hand and watched as the boy walked up to Slash at the teller. He then had an epiphany, a wonderfully awful, pernicious epiphany. Oh, this could work out well for both himself and the boy and if nothing else it would be a slap in the face of many wizards. It was perfect.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry was glum. His godfather had to escape once more and Remus had to leave his teaching post. He walked into Gringotts thinking about this and didn't pay attention until he reached a teller. "Hello, Mr. Potter. How will you be managing your funds this day?"

Harry blinked and looked up at the goblin. "I was going to ask about money transfers and setting up an account so someone can access under an assumed name if they are approved."

Harry had thought about this and if he was right then maybe he could help his godfather out. The goblin looked over the boy. "That's a more private matter than what we do at the teller stand boy. There are some fees..."

A hand fell on the goblin's shoulder. Both the goblin and Harry looked over to see Griphook smiling. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I would be willing to talk of such matters with you. In fact, I have several matters to discuss with you. Matters that would be … mutually beneficial. Slasher, I'll be taking over Mr. Potter's instruction."

The goblin at the teller grunted and waved his hand. Harry followed Griphook to his office. He had never been in a goblin office before and it was rather intimidating with the axe and several heads of magical creatures adorning the walls. "Uh, Griphook sir..."

Griphook smiled as he pulled a number of sealed documents out of a file folder and put them on the desk in front of him. He also pulled the letters he had received from the ministry. He put on his reading glasses and sat down. "Mr. Potter, you should know that we goblins pride ourselves on keeping secrets amongst ourselves, warding off thieves, and managing accounts. You have seen this, have you not Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and Griphook continued. "Good. Now what do you make of what the ministry has said here.

I quote:

'_Dear Goblins,_

_Immediately release the accounts, wills, and documents pertaining to one Sirius Black, Scion of House Black. He is a fugitive and we cannot allow him funds or means beyond what he may scrounge up. To this end, we expect said documents and accounts by week's end._

_Sincerely,_

_Minister Fudge'_

End quote."

Harry was angry. How could they do that to Sirius. He was innocent! Griphook seemed to guess Harry's line of thought. "We do not care if he is guilty or not Mr. Potter. It is the letter of the law that matters. In this case though, the letter of the law is in Mr. Black's favor. He never went to trial and is thus only a fugitive in lieu of trial. We do not hand over accounts on that alone as the law makes no mention of this. In fact, only accounts belonging to those _sentenced_ to life or death may be handed over to the ministry or another governing body and only if there is no direct living relative of age. If no one claims the account of those sentenced to life or death, then it is liquidated and the Goblin Nation takes control.

I find this seizure request to be a violation of these long-standing writs. There are also a number of accounts belonging to quite a few death eaters serving life sentences at Azkaban that are currently open. Why might you ask? Because the ministry is holding them for the next heir to come of age and claim them under a loophole law written for orphaned children. While I must confess that I applaud the ability to use loopholes, the use of this law in this case is non-applicable as all of these heirs are currently cared for by a parent or standing guardian or in a few cases no direct heir exists. It would be understandable if said persons had sealed wills or accounts as goblin law recognizes sealed wills and accounts as contingents for the continuation of accounts held by persons regardless of current mental state, incarceration, or death. This is not however the case with said incarcerated individuals with the exception of one Sirius Black."

Harry was seething now. How could they do this? It was outrageous! Griphook shook his head and pulled out another letter.

"This one came in not long after the first:

_'Goblins,_

_Immediately release the wills, and documents of Lily and James Potter to the holding of the ministry. Also, immediately release the accounts, wills, and documents of any and all deceased or on hold accounts that have yet to be liquidated to the tender mercies of the ministry for review. To this end, we expect said documents by week's end._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucious Malfoy'_

End quote."

If Harry was angry before, he was livid now. He had so much anger bottled up that he didn't know what to do with it. Griphook shook his head. "I know boy. It boils my blood too. Not only is there no precedent for what the ministry is asking for, they dare to demand that we hand over documents and accounts that are sealed and only to be opened by those meant to open them. Added to this is that a non-Ministry employee is making this request for the Ministry. It defies the proper chain of command. I seek to remedy this."

Some of the fire went out of Harry. "Huh?"

Griphook walked around to Harry's chair. He put a hand over the boy's shoulder. "How would you like to fix all of this?"

Harry blinked. "Follow me boy."

Harry sat for a moment and then noticed that Griphook had opened a hidden door. He quickly followed and the door slammed shut behind them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They were in a tunnel system that Harry had never seen before. "Harry, I will make you a deal. There is a way to get back at those conniving ministry wizards, but you must understand that you will never be viewed in a welcome way by the whole of the wizarding world ever again."

Harry gulped. Did he have to do something evil like Voldemort would do? A pit formed in his stomach as they came to a room with several circles in it. The circles had three goblin heads carved into the points of a triangle circumscribed by the array. "It's not something to turn you evil boy. No, this is a ritual to make you goblin kin. It is a rare honor that no wizard has taken in the last 700 years. It will not turn you into a goblin and will not mess with your current lines of ancestry. It simply tests you and places your rank within our society. I'm afraid that I cannot tell you the benefits of this ritual. The only thing that I can say is that this will solve many of your problems and many of ours as well."

Harry looked over the ritual array and pondered if it was another of Voldemort's traps. He let out a sigh and threw caution to the wind. "How does it go?"

Griphook's grin grew very wide. He pulled out a ritual kriss with green and gold lines. He pricked his finger and let some blood drop onto the inner circle. The runes glowed a light silver color. "Prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall on each goblin head. The ritual will complete itself."

Harry followed the directions and pricked his finger. He walked around the circle and let a drop of blood fall on each goblin head. The glow turned gold and a flash of light blinded Harry. He then let out a scream as his scar lit up. The screaming continued but in a different pitch and not emanating from Harry's mouth. Something came howling out of the scar and promptly shattered. Griphook's eyes narrowed at the thing that had come out of Harry's scar and if his guess was right then he needed to talk to the elders and look at their library.

The light show ended and Harry lay on the ground. He turned Harry over and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. There was a crown tattoo over the lightning scar now and two tattoos around Harry's wrists with black and white triangles that looked similar to bracelets. Griphook flipped Harry over and uncovered his back and his eyes opened wide. There on Harry's back was the tattooed face of a rather nasty goblin with two very long razor sharp tusks. A huge grin appeared on Griphook's face. "Even better than I could ever imagine. A fine goblin you shall make child."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry groaned as he woke up. He felt like a bus had hit him. He nearly jumped back at the smiling visage of Griphook. "Good, you're awake. Welcome to the family Harry. You are now a rare contridiction: a wizard and a goblin. In truth, you are no different than the human you were beforehand, but there are now many things you may know that no other wizard, alive or dead, has any right to know. I'd like to take care of business first though so explanations will have to wait for another day.

Harry James Potter Grishnash, you of age thirteen are now of the majority in the eyes of the Goblin Nation and are hereafter responsible for the trusts, documents, agreements, and accounts implaced on thee. I have taken a blood sample to be tested for lineage and the results were given to me while you slept.

You Harry James Potter Grishnash are an heir of all four founder's lines and are hereby awarded all held accounts of known death eaters, deceased parties, and other miscellaneous deeds..."

Griphook paused after saying miscellaneous deeds. A gleam came to his eye and he chuckled at just what all said deeds were. He continued reading, "As the ministry has declared one Sirius Black a fugitive in lieu of trial, you are given temporary powers of attorney as his officially listed heir and therefore must maintain his accounts, agreements, and deeds until he is sentenced or proven innocent.

Official reading of the will of James and Lily Potter will occur at weeks end. May your coffers overflow with gold."

Harry blinked and then spoke. "And may yours always overflow with gold?"

Griphook slapped Harry on the back. "Ah yes, young blood. I will have to teach you many things, but I must truly thank you boy. You have saved us more trouble than you can imagine. Let's gather your things and settle you into your apartment."

Harry blinked again. "Apartment?"

Griphook's grin grew. "Yes, the one in your new family compound. I can't have a new relative of mine living in some muggle or wizard dump now can I."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Petunia Durseley stayed out of the creatures way. She wasn't sure what it was but it looked evil. She should have expected Harry to start cavorting around with such devils. She dared not even acknowledge it's presence in her home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Griphook looked into the cupboard that the boy had lived in and shook his head. Did muggles really make their children live in such things. Not even the poorest goblin would shack up in this chamber. He noted Harry gathering some ragged looking clothes out of the corner of his eye and shook his head. "Leave everything except for your trunk with all of your magical items and books. Maybe take whatever is truly precious to you, the rest of what is in this house is junk. We'll have to have you fitted for clothes and get you some appropriate items."

Harry shrugged as he dropped the clothes and went to find his trunk. The goblin turned to the woman who was trying to ignore his presence. "And Miss Durseley. Since Harry will no longer be in your care, the stipend from the orphans fund will no longer be deposited into your account."

Petunia whirled around. "WHAT?"

Griphook smiled at the angry human. "I manage the account and I personally know where this orphan is going and it's not your care. I do hope this won't be a problem."

He turned his back to her seething form as he watched Harry lug a chest down the stairs. When Harry reached the bottom, Griphook raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you shrink it?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "I can't use magic here and I don't have a special trunk."

The goblin scratched his chin at that. The boy was no longer underage so he could use his magic anywhere, but Griphook wanted to keep that a secret for as long as possible. He had already sent a letter to the ministry stating that it would take at least until the end of summer to sort through everything that was asked for, which was true. He just sent it as a blanket response for all of the demands and said that resolutions to all requests would be found by mid-Fall. By the time the ministry figured out what was going on, it would be far too late. He had plans for this boy. Ones that would show up those stuck up wizards and ones that pertained to the potential importance this boy now represented for goblin-kind.

His other thoughts centered on the boy's lack in the department of finer things. Goblins didn't really care particularly for all of the trinkets that the wizards and muggles gathered, but owning quality goods was a must. From what he could see, less than 1% of the funds from the Orphan's Fund were being used on the boy. While this was not a violation of wizarding law, it was a violation of goblin law which stated that funds given for a specific purpose from trusts specifically geared towards said purpose were to have at least 60% of those funds devoted to said purpose. He smiled as he remembered this law. Oh, this young boy would be helpful on many fronts. Why this case alone would easily win in Wizemgamot and, with the right lawyers, the precedent set from this would also help to curb further abuse of such funds. It made the goblin feel giddy.

Griphook looked back at his charge. "Worry not boy. I shall show you the finer side of living. Come on. Let us leave this bungalow."

The goblin grabbed Harry and the trunk as he activated a portkey, leaving a seething Petunia behind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And here we are." Harry shook his head to slow the motion sickness again. When he came back into focus, he saw that they were in a rather spacious apartment made mostly from smoothed blue granite. It was lit by glowing yellow and blue stones in the ceiling. There was little to nothing there except for them at the moment.

"Leave your chest here boy. I've contracted some decent goblins and fairies to take over the work in here. It'll look much different when we get back. I want to show you our family compound and some of your new relatives." Harry followed the goblin out the front door and into an illuminated mammoth cavern. They were standing on top of moderately-sized, 3 story, cascade of blue granite apartments that were surrounded by a high fence. He could also see similar structures with some having pink, white, green, or multi-color patterns to the stones.

Harry would have an interesting time exploring this new world.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. Chapter 4: Parent Guardian

**Parent Guardian**

**Chapter 1: New Mother**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or the Tenchi Muyo/Universe/GxP series.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranma Saotome, heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts, was searching for some poor animal that would be dinner. Not having food for two days was nothing new for him, but adding hunger to his current female form was greatly eating away at his patience. So far, she had found nothing and it seemed that they would go hungry for another night. She cursed her father for taking them to Jusenkyo. She was turning to go back to camp when she heard a noise. She walked around a small mound where she found a woman lying on the ground she rushed up to her and checked her over. The woman was bleeding profusely from a crack in her skull and her vitals were dropping.

The woman slowly turned her face to look at Ranma. Hope seemed to well up in her eyes. She pushed a bundle that she had been cradling in her arms towards Ranma. "Take her. Promise me that you will raise her."

Ranma blinked. she didn't know what was in the bundle and it was strange to find a native speaker of Japanese in the wilds of China. "Look lady. I'll get my pop an' the guide. Maybe we can get you some help."

The woman tried to shake her head and held the bundle out further. "Take my child as yours. Raise her. I will not let her die. I am not long for this world."

Ranma looked the woman over again. She was growing quite pale and her arms were trembling. She reluctantly grabbed the bundle and opened it and saw a little baby inside. She looked back at the woman to ask her something else but the woman had fallen silent. Ranma felt for her pulse but felt nothing. She closed the woman's eyes and set the child down. "I promise to take care of her. Guess I'd better get digging. I need ta give your mom a proper funeral."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A sullen and dirty Ranma walked back into camp with a bundle under her arm. #Boy, what took you so long?# flip # The guide just came back# flip #and said that he found that Amazon village not too far from here.# flip # You're lucky you got back before we left.# flip #And why are you in that weak girly form?#

Ranma frowned as she encountered her father. Since Jusenkyo, she was starting to figure out how much of an ass her father could be. "Says the giant walking rug. So we gonna get going or what old man? I hope they got hot water and food in that village cuz we'll be needing it."

The guide walked over at that point with his pack on. "Yes, Amazon village mile that way. We go now yes?"

Ranma looked at the bundle she was carrying and sighed. She didn't know how to take care of a child so it was probably a good thing that the village wasn't too far ahead. At least the kid had only cooed softly as Ranma stroked the baby's chin under the blanket. She had to hide it from her father for as long as possible.

Genma Saotome, in his panda form, shoved Ranma and the guide out of the way as he raced to a table full of food. Ranma missed this as she curled around the baby protectively and rolled with the panda's blow. When she stood up, she could here shouts of anger. "Oh no, customer shouldn't eat food. Is Amazon prize!"

She looked around and spotted her father greedily eating from a table full of food. She was almost tempted into joining her father until she noted all of the spears surrounding him. A girl with purple hair was shouting something at the panda while pointing a pair of giant bonborri at him. The girl then looked over at her and the guide and marched over to them. She started shouting again and the guide tried to translate. "She say you pet panda eat her prize. She want fight you."

Now Ranma would never normally turn down a fight, but she was currently holding a baby. Whether it was some maternal instinct or just some common sense leaking through the chauvinistic brain of the martial artist, she didn't trust leaving the child alone to fight at the moment. "Uh, I can't fight right now. Look just tell her that I got..."

Ranma didn't finish the sentence as the girl took a swipe at her only to meet air. "Hey, whatcha do that for?"

Ranma had sprung back ten feet as the bonborri landed where she had been. "Shampoo speak Japanese. She know what outsider say. Shameful not to fight. Coward."

The words stung and if she didn't have the child, Ranma would have pounded the girl into the ground for that insult even if she was a girl; however, Ranma was holding a baby and she wasn't about to let this psycho harm her. Shampoo continued her assault and Ranma kept dodging until she lost her grip on the cloth the child was wrapped in. Time slowed for the martial artist as she saw a bonborri coming down towards the bundle. Ranma used all of her skill to roll around the other bonborri as she dived in to rescue the child.

The poor baby finally decided it had had enough and began to wail. Shampoo did not hear this in her rage and didn't stop her swing as the outsider had foolishly dove to retrieve what she had been carrying which was in the path of her swing. The bonborri never connected. Shampoo couldn't fathom why her bonborri had stopped cold as the outsider was huddled over the bundle of cloth she had been carrying and had not done anything to stop the blow.

"ENOUGH!" Shampoo's eyes widened as she knew that voice. She saw her great-grandmother holding her staff against the bonborri, stopping it. Her face was red with anger that she had never seen there before.

The diminutive elder creased her brow and shook her head. "LISTEN child. Don't you hear it. Do you even know what you almost did?"

Shampoo frowned and listened as her great-grandmother had told her to do. It didn't take long for her to figure out what the elder meant and she paled. "Is..is baby no?"

The elder nodded sagely. "Thankfully I stopped you child. You know the penalties for killing a baby and worse yet, killing a mother protecting her child. That is why she did not want to fight. She had her baby with her Shampoo. Have you learned nothing in our village? No matter, we owe her safe passage in our lands and a few favors thanks to your rash actions unless you'd like for her to take this case for judgment by the elders."

Shampoo paled and shook her head. "No, we treat her good."

The elder nodded and turned to Ranma who was getting up. The elderly woman could see the grace of the red-head's movements and the strength hidden within the tiny frame. She shook her head and smiled. Maybe it was a good thing that her great-granddaughter had not had to fight this outsider as she was certain the outsider would have won. What puzzled and worried the elder though was the exceptionally heavy yang ki in the tiny girl and the fact that she showed no signs of childbirth from what she could sense. Talking with the child would clear up some things.

"Child I must apologize for my great-granddaughter. She acted rashly. It is a sin in this village to attack one with a child. We shall therefore treat you to dinner in our hut. Come with us." Ranma blinked a couple of times before shrugging and following the elder and the purple-haired girl.

She didn't even notice her father being hit back and forth between Amazon's with pointy sticks. #Ranma stop wandering off and help your father!#

"Uh, so who are ya?" The elder shook her head at the red-head's speech.

"Kuh Lon but you would probably pronounce it Cologne. And who are you child?"

Ranma smiled. "Ranma Saotome, heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Cologne had to hold back a chuckle when she heard that. Oh what would old Happi have done if he found out the heir to his school was a girl. She really liked this girl now. Any woman who could take over as the heir to Happi's school was a either the ultimate pervert or possibly one of the strongest woman she'd likely ever meet. Since this girl seemed to have no overly perverse reactions to the rather voluptuous women and strapping young men in the village, then she was probably the latter. Cologne smiled as the males brought in the post-competition feast as the one by the log had been destroyed.

Ranma had to admit that the spread was good. Chicken, ramen, pork buns, some sort of soup, fresh fruits, and bread were all served in a large buffet. She would have dived into it if the elder didn't stop her by hitting her hands with her cane.

When they had finished the meal, the baby started wailing. Ranma tried cooing and making funny faces but the baby wouldn't stop crying. "She's hungry."

Ranma blinked and looked back at the elder. "Huh?"

Cologne nodded her head sagely. "You've never had a child have you?" Ranma nodded. "How did you happen upon this child then? She seems to respond to you and you seem to sooth her."

Ranma explained how she found the woman and how she made Ranma promise to take care of her child. Cologne nodded sagely and left the room. When she had returned, she had a small vile in her hand. "The problem with a child this young is that she cannot eat the food we do. Even ground up. I have a potion here that will help you with that. If you drink it, then you will be able to feed your child properly."

Ranma looked at the vial warily and then back at Cologne. "Uh, can't you take the kid and feed her or something."

Cologne frowned and bopped Ranma on the head. "Ranma, this child is attached to you and besides that you swore to look after her. Will you go back on your promise?"

Ranma shook her head. "No. A true martial artist never goes back on his word."

Ranma took the potion out of Cologne's hand and drank it in one go. It was kind of refreshing. Ranma waited a few moments but she didn't really note a difference until her chest felt tight and the front of her shirt was straining. She unbuttoned her shirt to find that her breasts had grown larger and some kind of liquid was oozing out from the tips. "What the heck is this?"

The elder noted the panic in Ranma's eyes. She was surprised that the child didn't know how to feed a child, but to not understand her own body. Oh well, it could wait til the child was fed. It's wails were growing even louder and higher in pitch. She deftly removed the cloth from the child to reveal something that shocked her. The child had a tail and ears like that of a squirrel. It was a Musk child, but Ranma had said the mother was Japanese. More and more questions were coming to the elder but they would have to wait.

Cologne pushed the child into Ranma's arms. "What are ya doin ya old..."

Ranma didn't finish as the baby found it's target and latched on. Ranma's eyes widened and then glazed over as the child began to feed. "Great-grandmother, that Musk baby, is not? They need to go. We no want trouble."

Cologne nodded her head. "We still owe her a debt, but you are right. They cannot stay in the village. I doubt the Musk are after this child though. The Musk would have been on her long before she reached the village and would have taken both her and the child for breeding stock if they had been looking for this child and her mother. No, I can tell the baby is of one of the lower caste clans in the Musk and that it is female. No, they only value the male children enough to look for them should they go missing."

Shampoo moved around Ranma to look at the baby feed. "OOH, is too too cute though. Shampoo want to have baby. It look like Ranma really enjoy this yes."

Cologne shook her head. "Why are you insisting on speaking Japanese when you sound like a twit? Ranma isn't with us at the moment so talk in Chinese."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranma awoke slowly with light hitting her eyes. It was strange. No water, no kick out of bed, maybe this was a dream. She yawned, looked down, and blinked. She was dressed in clothes similar to those that Shampoo girl was wearing the other day. "I see you are finally awake child. I have many questions but I believe you will have to deal with another feeding before that. Your baby is quite hungry."

Ranma's eyes flew open as she remembered the nightmare from the other night. She crossed her fingers and shook her head. "Uh uh, ain't no way I'm doing that again! What the hell was that..."

She didn't finish as she found something latched onto her. She looked down to see the baby from the night before latched onto her chest and suckling away. She started to grab for the child to remove it, but a cane wrapped her hands. "Whatcha do that for ya old ghoul!"

Cologne laughed and shook her head. "Let the child feed. You don't seem to be in shock and it isn't harming you. Your child needs the food you provide for her."

Ranma blinked. "She's sucking the food outta me?"

Cologne raised an eyebrow and sat down on a pillow. "Yes Ranma, babies get food from their mother which is produced in the breasts. They are there for more than a show for males you know. Hasn't your mother ever explained the facts of life to you?"

Ranma shook her head. "Uh well, I don't really remember mom. Pops said she's dead so I guess I'll never know. What are the facts of life anyways? They some kind of martial arts philosophy or something?"

Cologne's expression was stern after that comment. "So, your foolish father has taught you nothing of your body then? I wondered why you had no supporting undergarments."

Ranma looked curiously at Cologne. "No, pops taught me a lot 'bout the body: how to build up ki, weak points in the body, pressure points, and a lot of other stuff in the Art."

Cologne shook her head. This is just what she'd expect from a student of Happi's school. Keep a woman ignorant and you could do whatever you want with them. She shuddered at the thought of this child possibly being raised by one of Happi's students to be his 'plaything'. She would rectify that immediately. "Ranma, I'm going to tell you the facts of life and a woman's roll in them. Now a woman..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A rather pale Ranma was following Cologne as she pogoed towards a sty where the Amazon's kept their pigs. "Ah, here is your pet panda. I'm afraid we had to cage it and put a watch on it as it was rather unruly."

Ranma slowly turned her head to see a beaten up panda laying in a cage on a mud floor. It stirred at the sight of Ranma and pulled out a sign. #Boy, get me outta here now!# flip #Those crazy women are gonna kill me!#

Ranma frowned and let her anger rise to the surface. "This is your fault old man! Who was the one who insisted on coming to this village; who was the one who insisted on going to Jusenkyo; and who was the one who decided teach me the Neko-ken? Huh, old man! I should just let them take that prize ya ate outta your hide!"

A few things clicked in Cologne's mind at that moment. "Oh dear."

She turned to one of the guards while Ranma kept yelling at her father and spoke in Chinese. [Get me two pales of hot water.]

Cologne then pogoed next to Ranma and whacked her on the head. "Ow, why'd ya do that old ghoul?"

Cologne shook her head. "Berating the fool will get you nowhere child. If half of what I heard is true, then we have some more things to discuss. Although, I admit that it should have been obvious to me."

The Amazon guard that had left returned with two steaming pales of water. Cologne tossed the first over the panda. He immediately turned into a fat, balding man. "Yeow, not that hot woman!"

Cologne whacked the fat man over the head. "Be glad I do not skin you alive fool! You stole our food, you took your child to Jusenkyo, and you taught your child the Neko-Ken. The only thing keeping me from killing you is that your child would most likely not agree with that."

Genma paled and turned to Ranma. "Boy get me outta here! We need to leave. And why the hell are you in that weak, girly form! Change back."

Genma reached for the other pale of hot water through the wooden bars and threw the hot water into Ranma's face. Genma and Ranma blinked as Ranma didn't change. Cologne sighed. "Come Ranma, I need to tell you some things..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two months later...

A red-haired girl was walking down a quiet street in a small town. She wore a red Chinese shirt and black kung fu pants and had a sleeping baby strapped to her front in a leather carrier. The few people who were around stared as she passed, not because she was a beauty but rather because of the large panda following her. "I guess having a place to stay for awhile will be good for Hitomi."

The panda held up a sign. #Yes# flip #I'm sure Noboyuki will let us stay at his house for awhile.# flip #He was fairly well off due to his building design firm.# flip #I'm sure he'd be delighted to see us.#

Ranma's eyes narrowed. They rarely, if ever, stayed in one spot for too long. Her father hightailing it back to Japan just to go to this friend's house had to mean something. Given that her father said he was well off, that most likely meant they'd be mooching off of him. There had to be something else though. "Yeah, well what was with the rush? Ya never rushed anywhere unless it's ta feed your belly. And since when did you care about Hitomi?"

The panda quickly flipped through some signs and pulled out one that he thought would work. #Don't talk back to your old man boy!# flip #I'm certain old Noboyuki will let us stay.#

Ranma narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, whatever old man. If this is some guy you owe something to and he tries to hurt Hitomi, then what I did to you after that crap you pulled in Shanghai with Hitomi is gonna seem like heaven compared ta the hell I'll put ya through."

The panda shuddered at that thought. The boy had become more willful after the Amazons had talked to him for a couple of days. He was just lucky the boy still had enough honor in him to follow him. And Shanghai... He shuddered again. Now the worthless boy was a weak, worthless girl and looked to be staying that way if what the Amazons had told them was true. He should have been taking the boy to Soun to marry him off to one of the Tendo's daughters, but no he had to become a girl. He was thankful he had this backup engagement for if he had a daughter. He had to get the boy married off before his wife found out what had happened. If she found out before he could marry the boy off, then he'd try the grandchild card and see if she bought it. He'd have to make sure that Ranma's new fiance understood the importance of taking care of him in his 'old age'.

#This way boy.# The panda looked around. When he was pondering, the boy had ran off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranma had noted that Genma was distracted for a moment and decided to use that time to make a split for it. She'd go to this Noboyuki's house and meet them, but she wanted to know the lay of the land in case she needed to make a quick exit with Hitomi.

The town wasn't too big and appeared to have mostly residents surrounding a central market street. She could see a Yamada's grocery and convenience store, a small bookstore, and … an ice cream shop! She ran over to the ice cream shop and opened the door. The only person there at the time was a boy manning the counter. She smiled as she knew exactly what to do. She carefully set Hitomi down on a table close to the counter and within her field of vision. She sashayed up to the counter and caught the attention of the boy at the counter. "Hey there handsome, got some chocolate ice cream."

The boys jaw almost dropped at the beauty in front of him. She was short but had a beautiful face and a rather prominent rack that she was pushing out towards him. He gulped. "Y-e-yess."

Ranma smiled and pouted her lips. "Maybe you could give me two scoops. Can ya do that big boy?"

"Uh-uh, s-s-su-sure. How about a sundae?" He was sweating and trying not to stare as she leaned over the counter.

"But I don't have enough money for that..." Ranma pouted and smiled internally as she saw that this was the clincher.

"Uh, on the house." Ranma nodded and the boy quickly got to work. He handed an abnormally large banana split with chocolate and vanilla ice cream to Ranma.

"Thanks." Ranma laughed inside. _Sucker._ Sure the curse had been bad at first and the first month stuck this way was as close to hell as she wanted to get but it did come with perks. If she was lucky, she could find some way to unlock herself. She had learned the hard way that Hitomi came first. She'd never let some fake cure or some bullshit story her father cooked up separate them again.

Ranma dug into the ice cream with her usual gusto and finished it in under a minute. She was considering going back for another bowl when Hitomi woke up and let her know it was feeding time. "All right Hitomi. Hold on, I gotta get the towel."

Ranma reached into her hidden weapons space and pulled out a towel to cover herself as she fed Hitomi. She had to thank Mousse for showing her how to do that sometime.

The bell of the shop rang and two figures walked in. "Mihoshi, we need to go on patrol. We can get it after we finish."

Ranma looked over to see a woman with green hair berating a tanned blonde. The blonde seemed to ignore the green-haired woman as she bounced over to the counter. The boy at the counter could be seen with his head bouncing up and down in time with the blonde. "Three sundaes please."

The boy at the counter seemed to get a goofy grin on his face and drool some. "Uh, sure. How about four for the price of two? You can take the extra one to the lady with the red hair."

Ranma cursed the boy for putting their attention on her. She wasn't sure what it was but she was getting some odd vibes from the two women that had entered the shop. She smirked though when she saw the disappointed look on the teenager's face when he saw her feeding her child under a blanket. The blonde bounced over to her table with two ice cream sundaes while followed by the grumbling green-haired woman carrying the other two. The blonde got up in Ranma's face as she sat down. "Hey, I've never seen you around here. Oooh, is that a baby? Can I see?"

Ranma was about to smack the blonde away when the green-haired woman grabbed her by the ear and pulled her back. "Mihoshi! She's feeding the baby right now. I think you should let her be." She then turned to Ranma. "I'm sorry about that miss. My partner doesn't really think sometimes. I'm Kiyone Makibi by the way and the ditz here is Mihoshi Kuramitsu."

The blonde waved like a crazy person to Ranma. Ranma shook her head. There was nothing wrong... well nothing dangerous about these two yet so maybe that feeling she was having was just telling her that the blonde was crazy or something. "Yeah, I'm Ranma Saotome and this is my daughter, Hitomi."

Kiyone's eyes widened a bit when Ranma brought her daughter out from under the blanket. This didn't go unnoticed by Ranma. "Oooh, she's so cute."

Mihoshi tickled under Hitomi's chin before Ranma could stop her. The baby giggled as she did so. "Huh, guess she likes you."

Kiyone frowned as she watched the byplay between her partner, Ranma, and the baby. It was obvious that the child wasn't human which meant that the child and her mother probably shouldn't be on Earth. "Excuse me, but are you from 'out of town'? I'll need to see some identification."

Ranma narrowed her eyes. She unfortunately didn't have any identification thanks to her father, but what worried her more was the way the woman looked at her child. "No, you can thank my father for that. He also dragged me here for some reason."

Kiyone put a hand on Ranma's shoulder and was going to suggest that they move to a different location so she could question the girl when Ranma threw off her hand and stood up. "I think I should be goin'."

Ranma backed out the door as she put Hitomi in her carrier and strapped it on. She quickly set off down the street with the intention of getting out of town. She started heading for the hilly forested area to the east as it would provide the most cover and a route of escape. She rounded another corner only to face Kiyone and a gasping Mihoshi. "Ki-yoneeeeeeeeeee! Why did we have to run?"

Ranma backed away from the duo. While she didn't see anything to indicate that these two were master martial artists, they had to have had some training to figure out where she was going and outpace her there. She'd have to turn it up a notch. "Listen we need to talk to you privately if possible. You may not be in trouble, but we'd like to find out how you got here."

Ranma sized the woman up. She could probably beat her but it might hurt Hitomi. She'd still be better off outrunning them. "And why should I trust you?"

The green-haired woman looked around the empty street before pulling out some kind of flashy badge with the letters GP on it. "We're officers with the Galaxy Police ma'am. We simply want to find out why you're on a restricted world. Official visits are supposed to be documented and planned with resident officers beforehand."

Ranma looked at Kiyone like she had a screw loose. "Huh? Never heard of no Galaxy Police before. And what are you talking about restricted world? That some kind of zoo or something?"

Kiyone had a puzzle in front of her. This girl had a child that obviously wasn't fully human, but claimed to know nothing of the GP. She pulled out a scanner that Washu had made for her and hit a few buttons. She noted that the girl tensed some as the scan started. The results only added more questions. The child was human which was odd as the scan showed that the non-human appendages were real. The scan also showed that the baby was not her child but the girl showed signs of a recent pregnancy. The girl also showed up as human but the ambient energy radiating from her was anything but human. The scan was telling her that the girl's energy was equivalent to a young Juraian tree.

Kiyone looked up from the scan to see the girl crouching down some. "Uh, look, Ranma. Could we just talk somewhere less public?"

Kiyone patted herself on the back mentally as Ranma seemed to relax until Mihoshi ruined the moment. The blonde had been toying around with her cube again as she wanted to get some of her stuffed animals out of her subspace storage to show the baby when her gun fell out and went off. Kiyone could only watch in horror as the beam seemed to make a bee-line for the baby only to see Ranma disappear and reappear on top of a roof before bounding off towards the east by jumping to the next building.

Kiyone turned back to her partner and was going to chew her out only to find the blonde crying and apologizing. She sighed and patted her on the back. "Come on. We've got to catch her and find out what's going on here."

Ranma sighed as she realized that she had given the duo the slip. The problem was that she now didn't know where she was. She jumped to the top branch of a tree and looked around. She was outside of town and the only thing she could see was a temple on top of the mountain nearest her and a house surrounded by fields not far from it. She could head off into the woods and disappear, but she didn't know what to do after that. Her father would come looking for her eventually and drag her back. She also had to worry about Hitomi. She weighed her options and headed for the temple.

Genma let out a contented sigh as he had found some hot water at a ramen shop. He was also happy that the owner didn't call the police when he barged in as a panda. He was about to swipe some buns off of a patron's plate as he passed by when he heard someone call his name. "Genma, is that you?"

He turned around and smiled as he saw the very man he had come here for. Noboyuki stood in the door of the ramen shop and walked over to him. "It is you, you old dog? How is Nodoka doing?"

Genma laughed nervously and motioned for his friend to take a seat as he sat down. "Good. Actually, I came hear for a reason. You remember our pact awhile back, the one we made when you, Achika, Nodoka, and I met at the Three Dragons bar."

Noboyuki nodded as he grabbed a menu. "Yeah, actually I do. We signed a contract stating that if you had a daughter, then she'd marry our son." He paused in his perusing of the menu and lowered it as a shit eating grin came across his face. "You're here with her now aren't you. Is she a looker? Where is she?"

Genma smiled as he knew he had his friend's support. "Oh she's a looker alright." He pulled out a photo and handed it to Noboyuki. "Lost her in town a little bit ago but she should be around here somewhere."

Noboyuki almost drooled looking at the picture. She put Ayeka and Ryoko to shame with her looks. He looked closer though as he noted something. "Old friend does she have a baby?"

Genma blinked and looked at the photo. He cursed to himself as he had handed the only one he had with the baby in the picture to his friend. He needed to think fast. "She adopted the child in China. She apparently found some woman dying in the woods and promised the woman to take care of the child as her own as it was the mother's dying wish."

Noboyuki teared up at the sob story. This girl was a perfect choice for Tenchi. She was beautiful and best of all caring and sweet unlike two alien women. "Tell you what old friend. Ramen and buns on me. Heck I'll throw in two beers."

Genma wanted to cry and hug the man. He was so easy to manipulate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranma dug some wax out of her ear as she entered the shrine grounds and looked it over before flicking it off. She was going to look for the priest to ask for some room for the night when Hitomi started squirming and bawling. The smell also gave away the problem. "Aww dang it Hitomi! You had ta reach your limit right now didn't ya. Guess I gotta clean ya up."

Ranma reached into subspace and pulled out what Cologne had lovingly called her 'Motherly Load'. This translated to an old leather bag that she had given Ranma with various powders, towels, and cloth diapers for her baby. She found a flat stone and laid out the cleaning blanket. She gently put Hitomi down on top of it and removed the soiled garments. She placed the diaper into a special pouch of the bag that was supposed to ward off odors and proceeded to wipe off any extra mess before applying the drying and cleansing powders Cologne had shown her to use. Hitomi giggled as the powders were applied and squirmed around as Ranma tried to pin a new diaper on her. When she was finished, she reloaded the bag and slipped it into her subspace pocket.

She picked up Hitomi before sighing and turning towards the temple. "C'mon out old man. I know you're there."

An elderly priest fully opened the back door to the temple while chuckling. "You have sharp senses miss. I'm the priest of this shrine, Katsuhito Masaki."

Ranma looked the man over. "Uh yeah, I'm Ranma Saotome. Pleasure ta meet you I guess."

The amusement never left the old man's eyes as he walked over to Ranma. "I'm sure. I must say though. Aren't you a little young to have a child."

Ranma didn't take up a guarded stance but she did tighten her muscles a bit. The man was skilled to have barely registered on her senses before. "Well, I kinda adopted her. Her mother died in my arms asking me ta take care of her child so I couldn't refuse that could I?"

The old priest nodded sagely. "A noble goal for one so young. Did her mother have the same ears and tail as she does?"

Ranma automatically tensed at that. The last priest that asked a question like that had tried to 'exorcise' the both of them with purifying arrows. She didn't want a repeat of that. The old man seemed to catch on though and waved his hand. "I mean you and your child no harm. I am just curious."

Ranma loosened up and eyed the man over. "No, but Elder Cologne told me that the Musk tend to have them. She said something about Hitomi's mother just being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Ranma felt something waver in the elderly man before he spoke. "And these 'Musk', how do they get their women exactly?"

"Uh, they either catch any woman they come across or turn animals into women. That's what Cologne told me. She said I was lucky I didn't get caught by one of their patrols or I woulda been poppin' out their kids right now. They live adjacent to the Amazons and the Phoenix people in China." Katsuhito noticed her shudder at the mention of 'poppin' out their kids'. He had a sinking feeling as he knew what that meant.

He seemed to contemplate what she said for a minute before before nodding. "And what of the Amazons and the Phoenix people?"

"The Amazons are female warriors. They kinda took me in for a little while after we sorted out the problem with pop stealing their prize feast. They got a ton of cool secret techniques although they only showed me a couple cuz I'm an ally or something. Don't know much about the Phoenix people. Cologne said they got wings coming out of their backs and can fly. They got talons for hands and feet and they don't like humans much cuz they usually kill humans on sight. Said they evolved from birds or something."

The elderly priest studied the enigma before him. The girl was obviously human but the child and possibly the Musk and Phoenix people she was talking about were not. This also brought up the question of how these non-humans came to be on this planet and why no one knew about them. The other issue was the power radiating off the girl. It was not Juraian but she was no push over. "Hmm. While I would like to claim this shrine to be the most hospitable in Japan, it is no place for a young mother and her child to hang around as they talk to an old man. Why don't we go to my grandson's house down the hill to talk and have something to eat?"

Katsuhito had Ranma hooked the second he said 'eat'.

"Old friend, we've been around most of the town looking for your daughter. Are you sure she didn't run away?"

Genma nodded his head. The problem was that nobody seemed to have noticed where she went. He was proud that she could hide her presence but annoyed that they were having trouble finding her. He was sure the boy wouldn't shirk his duties, even as a weak girl... though he had become willful after the Amazons and the Shanghai incident. He was going to suggest a different tactic until he literally ran into someone.

The blonde blur had come around the corner and managed to entangle herself in his limbs. He looked up to see some blonde foreigner trying to extract herself from him. "Dammit woman, get off of me!"

The blonde teared up and he could feel his annoyance building until he heard his friend's voice. "Mihoshi, you need to stop running into people. I'm sorry sir, my partner doesn't know any better."

The other woman stuck out her hand and helped him to his feet. He was about to say something, but Noboyuki beat him to it. "Mihoshi, Kiyone. It's great seeing you like this! Can you help us? We're looking for Genma's daughter. Hey Genma, show them her picture. These two are police officers and I'm sure they can help."

Before Kiyone could protest, Genma eyed the two warily before reaching into his gi and pulling out the picture he had shown Noboyuki. Kiyone's eyes widened before she looked back at the two men. "Uh, why are you looking for her?"

Noboyuki smiled. "She's Tenchi's fiance."


	5. Chapter 5: Tenchi cross

Chapter 1

Ranma cracked his neck as he tracked up the hill to the shrine in the brochure. Sure some wonky wish granting tree seemed far-fetched but he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity even if it was a hoax. Beside the flier promoting the tree, he had a scrap of paper with a boy holding up a kendo trophy. _If the tree doesn't pan out, then maybe I can learn their martial arts style or something. Hope its not just kendo stuff though._

He tucked the posters into his pack as he approached the crest of the hill and blinked before looking at the valley before him. It was filled with plowed fields, a house, and a pond with a huge tree in the middle. He could also make out a shrine on the next hill. He had to admit it was quite beautiful and, thanks to him giving the slip to the fruitcakes back in Nerima, he had it all to himself.

He walked up to the house first and knocked the door. "Yo, anybody here?"

He was greeted by dead silence and shrugged his shoulders. He then went around to the stone steps and hopped up a flight of stairs at a time until he reached the top. Again, there was no one there to greet him. "Huh? Maybe they're on vacation or somethin'. Well, I guess I could hang around the place and camp out until they get back. Ain't like I came all this way for nothin'."

Ranma hopped back down the steps and walked towards the tree surrounded by the pond. It had a knot and ofuda tied around it and it resembled the tree from the poster. Might as well make his wish. He hopped on top of the stones to get to it but one was wet. He slipped off and fell in the pool. A soggy, well-endowed red-haired girl pulled her self up and started wringing out her shirt while cursing. She pulled up to the small island the tree was on and stood before it. "Hmm. Uh, I wish I wasn't a girl no more. Well that didn't work. Figures the damn poster wasn't right. Ya really do look like one 'a those magic type trees though. Don't suppose ya could get me outta the engagements or just do somethin that could help me out could ya."

Ranma was about to turn and leave when she thought she felt something... probing her ki? She turned and just stared as the tree seemed to dance with lots of little ki lights. She felt like it was saying something like 'Who, who, who?' She felt kind of strange answering but _eh what the heck, why not?_ "Ranma Saotome, heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

The lights lessened but the feelings became more pronounced. 'Welcome, welcome. Come, come.' Ranma shrugged her shoulders and went back to the tree. "Uh, so, ya gonna help me?"

The tree seemed to pause for a moment before glowing again and scanning Ranma's ki once more. 'Yes, yes. Take, take.' Ranma was about to ask what that meant when something hit her in the head. "Hey, what the heck was that for?!"

'Take, take.' Ranma frowned and looked for what hit her. It was a necklace with a caged pendant at the end. She held it up to eye level and saw a purple seed the size of a pea floating in the cage. 'Help, help. Wear, wear.'

Ranma looked sceptically at it. How was a seed supposed to help out. _Not like it would hurt nothin anyways. _Ranma put the necklace on and felt something ripple along her ki. Then nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the shore while shaking her head. Like a seed would change her life.

Ranma then heard screaming and looked around for the threat only to get beaned in the head by a bicycle before blacking out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranma felt herself being dragged and groaned to herself when she remembered a bike hitting her in the head. _Shit, how did Shampoo find me already? I lost her in Sapporo damn it. Time to break and get out of here._ Ranma's eyes flew open and she tried to twist out of whoever was holding her only for the person to trip and end up in a tangled mess with the person. She could feel something squeezing her breasts. Wait, someone was squeezing her breasts!

She shot straight up which threw off the person on top of her. She turned on the person to find.. a kid prostrating himself before her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!"

Ranma let out a huff. It was only some wimpy little 14-15 year old guy that was maybe a step up from Gosunkugi on the athletics department. He had short black hair and was maybe only as tall as her girl form. She rolled her eyes at his antics thinking back to how Mr. Tendo and pops would prostrate themselves before the 'Dreaded Master'. "Yo kid, get up. You're making a fool of yourself. Just tell me why ya were draggin me off."

The kid bowed again. "I'm sorry! I sort of went out of control and my bike hit you while I was trying to get here. Uh, have you seen Tenchi? I wanted to talk to him."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. Tenchi was the name of the guy that won that kendo tournament. "Nope. Don't live here either so I don't know when he'll be back. Name's Ranma by the way."

The boys eyes widened and he hit himself in the head. "Oh, I knew I should have called or asked Airi. Stupid, stupid."

Ranma raised an eyebrow as he hit himself in the head. Eh, what was one more nutcase in her life. "Yeah, so you know Tenchi. I came here to see the shrine and ask about martial arts. Ya wouldn't happen to know anythin about their style would ya?"

The boy seemed to collect himself and face Ranma before the boy had one of those epiphany moments. "Oh right, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Seina Yamada. Pleased to meet you Ranma."

Ranma watched him stick out a hand and sighed. She shook it and tried to remind him of her question. "Uh, shrine, martial arts, whaddya know about that stuff?"

The answer never came as three people suddenly became visible. They were all wearing what Ranma remembered as something called 'pirate costumes'. She had only seen them on Halloween when some errant trick 'or' treat martial artist came by and was soundly beaten just by uttering the word 'Boo' to him. It was pretty pathetic. She did however note that one of the men looked like that tiger Musk warrior except a little hairier. "Seina Yamada, this is the end! You have no one to support you. We've put out a communications block and several of our hide'n'go seek ships are distracting your crew. You're at our mercy. Mwahahahah!"

Ranma looked at the guy with an eyepatch and shook her head. Really? This was just pathetic. None of them had any ki to speak of and they honestly thought they could attack them and win. Ranma looked over and saw Seina shaking in fear. _Great, I guess I gotta uphold the code, but these guys ain't worth it._ "Why don't you leave now before I have to hurt'cha? I mean, what's the point of beating up on a defenseless kid like this?"

The three men in the pirate costumes looked at her like she was crazy. The one with the eye patch pulled out a light-saber and said, "Forget the bitch and get Seina."

That cry seemed to break the others out of their stupor as they charged Seina only to be sent sailing as a foot impacted each of their faces. "Ya know, ya shoulda listened. Why don't ya get going?"

Ranma cracked her neck and looked down at the unconscious men. "That was a waste. Didn't even break a sweat. Ya okay kid."

Seina just nodded. "Right. Look, I'm going to another temple to the south of here to check out their training routine. I'll be back here in one or two days so could ya tell the priest and his grandson that I'll be back sometime soon. Need ta talk to him about training and that talking tree they've got in the pond. See ya."

Seina watched as the girl bounded away. "That was strange. Maybe she's another of Tenchi's girlfriends."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranma grumbled as she set up her camp stove to heat some water. It had been two days of nonstop rain on her way to the Daito temple only to find that it had been turned into a tourist trap. The only 'martial artist' there was a balding fat man that was a little too grabby and was below even Akane's level. She sighed as she took the whistling kettle off the stove. It was very hot but at this point she didn't care. She needed to be male again after two straight days of being female. She emptied the water over her head and screamed. _Okay, dumb idea, but I'm a man again._

Ranma got up to grab some noodles to use the rest of the hot water on when he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down. "Crap! Not again."

Ranma sighed as she pulled out a packet of noodles and set it into the leftover hot water. She sat there grumbling to herself. "Damn curse. What was it this time? Wasn't that Daito temple for sure. Nothin on the way there. Pirate guys did nothing. THE TREE."

Ranma's eyes widened as she grabbed the necklace and tried to pull it off only to find that she couldn't do it. "Nuts. Well, I was gonna go talk to the priest anyways."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuhito was sweeping off the back keep of the shrine when he heard the bushes rustle. He stopped sweeping in time to see a red-haired girl exit the forest in front of him. "You know, most people use the stairs dear."

Ranma lifted her head and looked a little sheepish. "Uh, I kinda lost my way. Is this the Masaki shrine?"

Katsuhito smiled. It wasn't every day that a beautiful young girl visited his shrine, except for Tenchi's 'girlfriends'. He had to chuckle at that. His grandson would figure it out eventually. "Yes. What brings you here Miss...?"

"Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Uh, did that Seina kid tell you I was coming?"

Katsuhito thought for a moment. He remembered Seina visiting a couple of days ago. He also remembered him going on about some girl beating up three space pirates and then bounding off into the woods. He needed to word this right. "Hmm, he said something about a girl beating up some thugs that were after him."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, that was me. Don't know about thugs though. They went down with a single kick. Pretty pathetic."

The older priest raised an eyebrow at that. They were fairly weak pirates but they still had body enhancements. A normal earthling would have had more trouble taking such opponents down. "Really? I would not expect such a young lady to be so strong."

Tic marks formed on Ranma's brow as she ground out. "Yeah, but I'm a trained martial artist."

Katsuhito looked thoughtful at that statement. The girl must have been truly skilled to beat anyone with body enhancements. It was time to see what she was here for and find out more about her. "So Miss Saotome, what brings you to my shrine?"

Ranma snapped her fingers and looked the priest in the eye. "Ya gotta help me fix this problem your dang wishing tree caused. Maybe you can talk to it better than I can. It just kept spoutin out single phrases and stuff."

Katsuhito's eyebrow's shot into his hairline. Funaho had... talked to the girl. "Um, what did it say?"

Ranma huffed as she tried to remember. "It kept saying welcome, help, take, and wear." Ranma pulled out a chain with a little purple seed on the end and continued, "It then gave me this thing. Whatever it is. It won't come offa me at all. Can ya take this necklace off?"

The old priest's eyes widened more at what the girl was holding up. It was a Juraian seed. He didn't know why Funaho had given it to this girl but it certainly complicated things. "You can't take it off?"

Ranma nodded her head. "So can you get it off?"

Katsuhito looked down at the seed and sighed. There was one possible reason why she couldn't remove it. He needed to test it. "I'll try."

He reached down to grab it but the girl's hand shot out and twisted his hand away forcefully. He had to admit she had a good grip. "I see."

Ranma looked at her own hand and frowned. She had unconsciously protected the damn thing. This didn't bode well. "Uh, sorry?"

Katsuhito pulled his hand back after she released it and shook his head. "No apology needed. I feared as much. I'm afraid that seed will stay with you for the rest of your life."

Ranma's eyes widened. "What?!"

The priest shook his head. Another house guest. He then chuckled to himself. _A rather fine house guest._ "Follow me. We need to go to the house to discuss this."

Ranma grumbled as she followed the priest around the shrine and down the steps.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This is not a fic where Ranma gets stuck as a girl if I continue this. I'm not really sure when or if I'll get to any of these ideas, but que sera, sera.


	6. Chapter 6: Senshi Vacation

**Senshi Vacation**

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½. This is just a parody made from sweat, tears, and slight amount of inebriation. I'm not really sure where I was going with this, but it's another one of my non sequiturs. It's a 'sort of' fuku fic so don't complain when you finish this.

** X**

Pluto had been scouring the time stream looking for any problems in the next two weeks. Her princess had been very clear about the importance of this mission. The time senshi half dreaded and half desired the upcoming mission but she had to be sure that nothing would go wrong. After a number of calculations and double checking, she let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to lock down the gate and teleport back to earth. She left just in time to miss a small divergence in the timeline.

** X**

Usagi was pacing the floor in Rei's shrine while Rei watched her with a tick in her eye.

"Usagi would you please stop pacing. Your going to wear a hole in my floor."

Usagi stopped for a second. "I know but I wish she would hurry up. Everyone else is packed and ready to go. She needs to hurry up. We've been planning this for a long time and I'm starting to regret that we invited everyone for it."

A new voice joined the conversation, "Oh really princess! You were the one whining the most about everyone going on this trip. Don't worry though. I thoroughly checked the time gates and didn't see anything for the next two weeks."

Usagi's eyes lit up at this statement. "Two weeks of fun and sun, whoo-hoo! I just know we'll have fun in Hawaii."

The three girls left the shrine and headed down the path to meet their friends. The next step was to hit the airport and forget their troubles in Juuban.

** X**

"Master, we have confirmation that they have left."

A dark figure stood up in front of the pudgy boy with a lot of pimples. "Good, good. Proceed with the plans. Tell Cairn to lock Nerima down with a time loop and isolate Japan with the last of the temporal shielding crystals. We won't be able to make any other time and space adjustments beyond those given our limited supplies. I also want the rest of the troops to speed up the recovery of the stones, especially the pure one. Having another crystal like the Ginzuisho just floating in the wind is unsettling to me."

** X**

In Nerima...

Ranma had been really pressed after his failed wedding attempt. Shampoo kept pouring love potions into his food, Mousse pressed on even harder, Akane started cooking more, etc. He just couldn't take it anymore but he didn't know what to do. He was currently walking on a fence in the Harajuku area when he noticed something shiny on the ground. Curiosity got the better of him and he hopped down to get a better look.

Of course he somehow missed the puddle of water on the ground. After splashing down in the puddle, she let out an unhappy grunt. "Damn water!"

She then shrugged her shoulders and bent over to see what had been glinting in the sun. It was some kind of large crystal. It was clear, as big as her fist, and shone with an almost inner light. Normally Ranma wouldn't bother with something like this, but a thought came to her. _I wonder if Akane would like this stone. Maybe she'll forgive me for whatever it is I've been doing wrong._

Ranma bent over and picked up the stone. It felt warm in her hand, almost like a living animal. She didn't notice that it started to take on a light blue cast as she stuck it in her pocket.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

A toad-like man with green eyes and slicked back hair bowed before a large figure cast in shadow. "Master, I have sealed Nerima with the time-loop barrier. An old gnome-like creature almost got out but for some reason turned back and went after some clothes on a clothesline. Other than that, the operation went off without a hitch."

The dark figure smiled beneath a black hood. "Good, good Cairn. Now nothing can stop us from our goal. I'm most pleased with your work. Go, rest in the lounge. There are cookies and tea there for you. My voodoo apprentice is there as well. Talk over strategies with him while I consult the book for more insight into preparing our inevitable defense against the Senshi once they have realized what we have done."

Cairn bowed once more. "Master is most gracious."

Once the minion was gone the Master looked around and pulled a book out from under his seat, the title read: 'Being a Villain for Dummies: How to Make Sure You're Evil Plots Don't go to Pot.'

**XxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was whistling as she walked back to Nerima. Maybe a simple gift was enough to sort out all of the mess back home. _I hope Akane likes this, although I'm not sure what..._ "Owww!"

Ranma's head smacked against some type of invisible force field. Ranma rubbed her nose and proceeded to flick the space in front of her. It was like a ripple on a lake formed in front of her. "The hell."

Ranma tried punching the space in front of her only to have her blow deflected along the invisible barrier. "Huh? Doesn't feel like ki. Somebody playing around with magic again?"

Ranma sat in thought for a minute before snapping her fingers. "Got it!"

Ranma stood before the barrier and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she hit the barrier with hundreds of strikes yelling out, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Ranma was rewarded by a warping of the space in front of her. The barrier seemed to bend but it did not break. "Well, I'm out of ideas. Maybe the old ghoul will take care of this or she might have caused it. Eh, might as well scam some ice cream while I wait for them to fix this cuz I ain't gonna waste my time on it anymore."

Ranma jumped up to a building and headed for the Juuban district.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Setsuna was relaxing on the plane with the rest of the scouts. They were just about to land in Hawaii when Setsuna felt a massive jolt of pain in her head. She would have screamed out if the pain weren't so mind numbing. Haruka and Michiru who were sitting beside her started to worry as their friend clutched her skull and seemed to scream out silently before suddenly relaxing and drooling into her lap.

Somehow all of the girls managed to weasel their way through customs and security with their 'sick' friend. When they found a place out of view, Ami summoned her computer and started to scan Setsuna. "She's alright. She's just in shock and should be coming out of it any second now."

As if on cue, Setsuna sat up rubbing her head. "Damn, that's the worst %#$*^ headache I've ever had."

Setsuna looked around to see her concerned friends and colleagues. "We've gotta go back to Japan. I would never have caught it if someone hadn't tried to fight against it. I just wish that they didn't fight so hard. Space-time barriers are sensitive and breaking them the wrong way can be disastrous."

"Aw, do we..." A hand cut off Usagi.

"Yes, we do. I only got a glimpse of what was going on in Japan thanks to whoever attacked the barrier, but I was able to glean enough to tell that some dark entity has erected a space-time barrier over Japan. I just hope whoever is fighting against them is on our side."

Rei nodded her head. "You don't know."

Setsuna glared at her. "I only got a glimpse. Warped space and time kind of gives me a massive migraine, thank you very much. All I know is that the girl that did it had blazing red hair."

**XxxxxxxxX**

"Master, Master!" The hooded man made a mad dash for his seat tucking the book he had been reading under it.

"What is it Cairn? I'm busy." The toad-like man entered the room sweating profusely.

"Someone has greatly disturbed the Nerima barrier sir."

The hooded figure raised an eyebrow. "That... should not be possible unless you left one of the residents out."

Cairn thought for a moment and shook his head. "No, we made sure that no one walked out of the place before erecting the barrier."

The Master rubbed his chin. "Who's the closest to the one that disturbed the barrier?"

Cairn seemed to think for a second. "Duly I believe."

The Master nodded his head. "Send him. Give him permission to go all out."

Cairn's eyes widened. "But isn't it too early to start with the..."

The Master waved his hand. "No. If there is a threat that has yet to be neutralized, then it should be taken care of with extreme prejudice. Now send him his orders. Dismissed."

Cairn bowed and left. The Master let out a sigh and pulled the book out again. "Hmm, guess the book is right. 'Always be prepared for a new hero to pop up.' and 'If there is threat that has yet to be neutralized, then it should be taken care of with extreme prejudice.' are definitely good pointers. I've got to get the guy who writes these things on my staff."

**XxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was purring as she downed the last of her chocolate parfait. Who knew they had ice cream this good in Juuban? _I should come here more often._

"Smoking isn't allowed here sir. Could you please step outside?" Ranma turned her head to see some weird guy dressed up as a cowboy enter the ice cream parlor.

"Sorry, ma'am. I'll put it out." Everyone was surprised when he took it out of his mouth and punched her in the gut with the hand holding it or so they thought. Instead, there was a red-head holding the hand back and smothering the cigar between their hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ranma was pissed. What was with this guy?

The man seemed to chuckle deeply before pulling back. He pulled some contraption off his back that attached to his arm. It kind of looked like a wing with a bunch of slots in it. "Name's Duly little girl. Time to die."

Ranma jumped out the door just in time to miss a barrage of something hitting where she had just been. When she looked back she gawked, there was cute little pink bunny with a hammer in its hand standing in front of the guy. "Hoppy-hop. Use your hammer of doom on her."

Ranma cursed under her breath. 'Why's it always the cute ones with angry hammers?' "That all ya got. Some fluffy bunny with a hammer."

Ranma flew around the hammer and slammed her fist into the creature only to have it pop out of existence. She saw some numbers in front of the Duly guy change but didn't really think anything of it. "Darnit lost some life points, but when Hoppy-hop is destroyed, I can summon Kung fu Hop."

Ranma watched as the guy put down a card on the wing and a bunny with a rising sun headband popped up. "Seriously, ya gonna tickle me to death or somethin."

"Hey, mommy isn't that a duel..."

"Hush child! We don't want to get sued."

Duly was steaming at these interruptions. "Hell with it. I'm not going to explain my grand strategy even if it was good. Kung fu kick Hop."

The bunny jumped in the air and hit Ranma in the gut. She actually felt that one. She got up and got ready to attack only to be ensnared by glowing chains. "Pervert's snare!"

Ranma blinked for a second and wondered why he wasn't attacking. She then looked down to see that the glowing ropes binding her were pushing out her breasts and pressing her in strange ways. She then remembered the name of the move. "Dammit! I'm going ta pound ya now."

Duly drooled a little before responding. "I think the boss'd like you just as you are now. No need to ruff you up more."

Ranma started to see red. She tried to grab around for something to untie or cut the rope when she felt the rock in her pocket. She grabbed it firmly and brought it out to cut the rope. Duly was surprised as his energy rope winked out of existence. He then noticed the stone and narrowed his eyes. "Hand over the rock sweetheart and I won't haveta hurt ya."

Ranma put the stone up to her chin and then nodded. "No."

Duly sighed. He then placed a green card on the field. "I sacrifice Kung fu Hop and two other monsters from my hand to summon Orochi the Great."

Ranma stared upwards as a giant monster appeared with eight snarling dragon heads. "Well, shit!"

**XxxxxxxxX**

Pluto and the sailors were on a boat back to Japan. They had found out that they could not simply teleport there. Thus, Setsuna had procured a craft and they had set out to sea. They shortened their trip by teleporting the craft about 200 miles off of the Japanese coast which had tired out the Inners. They were currently resting in the hold of the ship when Setsuna clutched her head again.

Haruka bent over and patted her back. "Is it happening again?"

Setsuna shook her head. "Not quite, I think the girl is fighting one of their minions or something. Michiru, bring out your mirror. We're close enough so it should work now. Try divining for the red-headed pig-tail girl."

Michiru nodded and brought out the Deep Aqua Mirror. She scryed for a second before a picture started to appear. The scouts gathered around and looked into the shifting images. Usagi gasped as did the rest of the inners. They saw the girl standing in front of a giant eight headed dragon. Setsuna's eyes bugged out as she saw the image. "How in the hell did someone break the seal on the Orochi?"

Ami turned around to Setsuna. "What was the Orochi? I know about it from myth but it sounds like you knew it better."

Setsuna nodded her head. "It liked to eat young virgins and drink wine. It was sealed before my time but the pictures of it are the same as that one. It was one of the experiences my predecessor had."

Usagi cried as a head lunged for the girl. "Oh no, she's going to die!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma jumped away as a head tried to eat her. _Shit, same ol' Orochi. Damn thing still goes for women and booze, but I'm stronger now. I'll kick it's ass._

Ranma's thoughts were stalled as she noticed some of the heads turn towards the crowd of people that were nearby. She then saw a head narrow down on a small girl that couldn't protect herself. "Shit!"

Ranma raced ahead of the head and grabbed the little girl while rolling away. "Get out of here that thing'll eat ya."

Unfortunately for Ranma, this caused a panic as people scattered everywhere. She continuously fended off heads as she tried to figure out some way to attack the creature. She finally suffered a harsh blow to her side as a head struck her, but at least the people had left the vicinity. Ranma got on one knee and looked up to the wide open jaws of a mouth that was about to snap shut on her. "Well, crap!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

After Ranma's initial save, the scouts started to cheer the red-haired girl on. They were surprised at how easily she moved and weaved around the monster. The girl kept moving around saving people from being eaten or crushed. The cheering stopped when the red-head was broad-sided by a head and barely got up on one knee before another head moved down to devour her.

They all whispered hoarsely. "No!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

It was at that time that Ranma let her arm slide down to her waist where it made contact with the now glowing stone in her pocket. _Dammit, I don't want to die. I can't die here!_

Ranma was then surrounded by a brilliant blue glow as the head started to surround her. The mouth snapped shut over her for a second before the blue glow seemed to show through the head. The head started to smolder and then exploded outwards to reveal a stunning sight. Ranma stood there in a crystal blue cheongsam blinking while holding the glowing stone in her hand. She wasn't sure what was going on but she wasn't dead so that was good. The stone almost screamed at her to put it in front of her and release some kind of energy that was sizzling around it.

Ranma held the stone out in front of her chest with both hands and focused whatever energy it was using towards the Orochi. "I don't know what the hell's goin on but I can say this: Suck on it ya bastard!"

**XxxxxxxxX**

The scouts eyes nearly bulged out when the head exploded to reveal the red-haired girl standing there in crystal blue Chinese dress. Their eyes then fixed on the stone she was holding which seemed to hum with power. The girl then held it out in front of her and they actually heard her shout. "I don't know what the hell's goin on but I can say this: Suck on it ya bastard!"

The scouts watched as the Orochi disintegrated into nothingness. The stone then seemed to sink into her body as the girl slumped to her knees.

She raised one hand up into the air while yelling out. "Ranma Saotome doesn't lose!"

As she said this, she slumped to the ground unconscious. They then noticed the man that had been controlling the creature approach the girl and start picking her up.

Usagi's eyes widened. "No! We can't let them get her now. Not after she saved all those people."

Setsuna concentrated for a second and nodded her head. "Alright, we have a 1 minute window to transport into that area. Everyone form up for the transport."

There was a flash of lights as they all transformed and then another round as they transported out of the ship.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Duly hefted Ranma up but was having trouble getting her in a good position to carry. "Damn, this bitch really needs to lay off the ice cream."

A bright flash of light off to the right caught Duly's eyes. He chuckled to himself as he saw who it was. "So, did you enjoy your trip scouts? I imagine Hawaii is nice this year."

Sailor Moon pointed her rod at him while striking a pose. "Hawaii would have been great if we could have stayed. In the name of ruining a vacation and the Moon, I will punish you."

Duly shrugged and patted the girl that he held. "Whatever, I don't really care what you do. I've already got the main prize here. You'll just be a bonus."

Duly let Ranma fall to the ground as he pulled out a card and put it down on the machine on his arm. A large octopus monster appeared. "Go Scary Tentacle!"

Sailor Uranus stared at the creature before yelling out, "Oh hell no, he did not just summon a damn tentacle monster!"

Sailor Venus nodded her head. "I know, it's like one of those novels they sell at the back of the manga stores!"

All heads whipped around to look at Sailor Venus. "What?"

Sailor Moon turned around to deliver another speech when a blue blur raced towards the monster and exploded on impact. All heads turned to see Ranma wobbling along lobbing blue energy blasts at the creature. "No, no, no. No more tentacle monsters! I swear Akane! Make another one and I'll freaking level the kitchen. Damn things are as bad as cats!"

After Ranma finished leaving a smear where the creature had once been, she once again fell forward but into the arms of Sailor Moon this time. "I got her. Let's get that big meanie now."

Duly was blinking rapidly as a gaggle of magical girls with evil smirks on their faces started to surround him. He slapped a card down and yelled out in a panicked voice. "Coward's retreat!"

He quickly vanished in a beam of light, leaving behind some fuming magical girls. Sailor Mars was the first to speak up. "If I see him, I'm going to roast him slowly over the sacred fire."

After a round of 'here, here's,' they went over to look at the downed red-head. Sailor Uranus and Neptune whistled when they got a better look at her. They said in unison."Now that is a perfect 10."

Sailor Pluto rolled her eyes before speaking. "Let's get to the shrine. We'll need Mars to do a fire reading as these guys seem to have a way to block my time sensing abilities. I'm also worried that they knew our identities. It's the only way they would know that we were going on vacation."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Duly bowed before his Master. "I am sorry sir. They were too powerful and the red-haired girl had the stone."

The Master tapped his fingers together and glared at Duly. "Red-haired girl? Did she give her name?"

Duly nodded. "Ranma Saotome."

The Master seemed to tense but then a malicious grin spread across his face. "Did the crystal enter her body?"

Duly again nodded and the Master waved his hand to dismiss him. "Go Duly. Know that while you lost you have not completely failed me as you have brought back important information regarding our enemy. However, do not screw up next time or else."

Duly bowed before leaving. The Master started to chuckle as he brought out his copy of 'Being a Villain for Dummies.' He turned to a page that had an itemized list called the 'Objectives for World Domination or Stuff Like That' and crossed out the name Ranma Saotome. He then looked over a large dark crystal that was in his other hand. He seemed to have trouble holding its weight with his scrawny arms, but he didn't let it go. "Well, it's not quite how I imagined it working out but then again, I can kill two birds with one stone so to speak. Hmm, well, Ranma's girl side is pretty hot and after reading all of those books about Jusenkyo and the other tomes I know it's real. Oh yes, no voodoo doll could have ever netted me as many as I'll have. I just need to gather the other fragments and activate them. Then..."

The Master's nose bled as his thoughts wandered.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

This is just a silly little jaunt. If you want to adopt any of my short starters, let me know before you do and I'll most likely give you my blessings.


	7. Chapter 7: Ninja no Subaku

**Ninja no Subaku**

I do not own Naruto or Desert Punk so please don't sue.

**XxxxxxxxX**

"Dammit! Where the hell am I?" Kasuna started rubbing her bum from the sharp fall as she tried to stop the spinning in her head. She just had to be stupid enough to let Kaizuka try out that experimental transporter on her. "Man this sucks!"

Once the spinning stopped, Kasuna looked around at her surrounding. "What the crap? The hell is this place?"

She was surrounded by forest though she didn't know that. Plants were rare and almost never seen in the Kanto desert so she had no idea what was surrounding her but as her old teacher always said, "Adapt or die!"

Kasuna hauled herself up and took in her surroundings. She didn't know where she was; she could hear creatures rustling around her; and she didn't know where the nearest village was. "Well, nucking futs!"

She turned on her enemy locator device and the damn thing had more creatures on scope than she really wanted to deal with. As she noted that several of the larger creatures, were starting to move into positions around her, she did the only thing she could do. She picked a direction and ran.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Kasuna was panting at the steps of what looked like a temple about five hours after she arrived. She had managed to blow up two huge snakes, gun down a giant toad, and skewer the rat-like creature she was dragging behind her. She didn't see any reason for wasting the meat and she was hungry after beating the crap out of the forest animals. She searched around for a place to set up camp and then she saw it. "A water fountain! Holy shit, I musta found a freakin oasis! I'm gonna be rich!"

She quickly set up camp next to the fountain and started cooking the rat. "Oh man, this is the life!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Outside the forest, a watcher from one the internal tower of the Hidden Leaf spotted smoke coming from the forest.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was sitting at his desk while stroking his beard. Young Naruto had just started the final year at the Academy and it wouldn't be long before he knew if the youth would turn out to be a capable ninja. He was brought out of his musing as an Anbu reported to him.

The monkey-masked man bowed his head. "Someone is in the forbidden forest. No one was seen entering so it is strange that there is a solitary fire going on the inside."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "Hmmm, call Anko and tell her to find the source. Bring the person to me and we'll decide where to go from there. Have two Anbu follow and report back to me should something go wrong. Tell her to use her own discretion but no reckless behavior."

**XxxxxxxxX**

Anko grumbled as she headed out to the station in the center of the Forbidden Forest. She wanted to know what kind of idiot would be camping in such a place. It was either a trap or some really stupid person with a death wish. She drew closer to the compound and quirked an eyebrow when she saw a small, pink-haired girl sleeping beside a fizzled out fire and some animal bones. She was about to move down to capture the kid when she saw a panther moving around to get the kid. She tossed around the idea of helping the child out but decided against it. She sat down on a tree limb instead and pulled out some dango while waiting for the show to start.

The panther circled around and moved towards an advantageous position. Anko was on the edge of her seat when the panther... suddenly sprung a trap and got trussed up in a large casing of mesh wires. She saw the girl stir and look up at the cat. The girl giggled. "Oh well, guess you'll be breakfast."

The little girl seemed to be going back to bed when she stiffened. She then noticed the girl scramble to put her clothes on and what seemed to be a bowl over her head. The girl then looked straight at her and pointed something at her. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Anko's eyebrow's raised and she jumped down from the tree. The child jumped up a hair on her threat-O-meter. She walked up slowly while making sure she was ready for a fight. As she got within the fire's dim light, the girl stiffened and seemed ready to fight. She then heard something that made her veins throb in anger. "Hold it right there sluts-McBoob! I'd recognize those ta-tas anywhere Junko!"

Anko clinched her fist while saying. "I ain't a slut little girl and I ain't Junko! My name is Anko."

Kasuna looked up at the woman's face and let out a sigh. "Oh good, I swore the next time I saw that big-boobed bitch that I'd blow her ginormous ta-tas away."

Anko slowly counted to three and then said screw it. "What the hell are you doing in the Forbidden forest kid!"

Kasuna turned her head to one side. "Uh, so if I'm in this Forbidden forest. Where would that be exactly?"

Anko looked at the kid like she was crazy. "It's in the middle of the Hidden Leaf territory. How could you not know where you are?"

Kasuna scratched the back of her head. "Uh, there was this crazy old coot who was experimenting with transporting things and he kinda transported me here. You should see some of the stuff that guy does. I mean those soldiers that he controls like puppets. The shit he did when he transformed Striker's arm. Heck, he blew up half of western badlands."

Anko's eyes narrowed as she took in what the girl had said. _Sounds like my old master is up to something again. I better get this girl to interrogation. It's kinda sad really. They're going to put her through the same shitty ass interrogation that they gave me. Hopefully the old man sees fit to help her out. At least she doesn't have a curse mark from what I could see. Time to get one last bit of info before __lights out. _"So uh, where did you come from?"

Kasuna smiled under her helmet. "The western oasis in the Kanto desert."

Anko looked at her funny. "Doesn't ring a bell, but it was in the desert right."

Kasuna nodded and the woman in front of her disappeared. Kasuna suddenly felt tired. "Well shit!"

**XxxxxxX**

Kasuna woke up with a bucket of water to the face. She looked around blearly noting that she was bound to a chair. _Well shit! I'm going to get that walking milk bar when I get out of this. Never trust a woman with boobs bigger than her brain._ She then saw a scarred man in front of her as her eyes came into focus.

The man was sitting on a backwards chair tapping his fingers on the top of it. "Name, rank, and village."

"Huh?"

The man looked at her coldly. "Name, rank, and village."

Kasuna looked around herself as far as she could and grasped the situation. _Greaaat! Another torture session, hope this doesn't last a freaking week. _"Kasuna, mercenary, western oasis village # 28."

Ibuki raised an eyebrow and continued. "So, you're not a ninja?"

Kasuna gave him a funny look. "No. I'm just a mercenary."

The man stood up and made some motion she didn't understand. He turned back to her. "And what were you doing here? "

Kasuna sighed. "There's this crazy old coot named Kaizuka who was experimenting with transporting things and he kinda transported me here. Though I still don't really know where here is."

The man seemed to nod. "Okay. Say I don't believe you?"

Kasuna frowned. She knew what was coming next. She had already said too much but everyone knew she was with Kaizuka and the underground mercenaries at this point so what did he really want from her. She put on a saccharinely sweet smile and said, "Bite me!"

The man seemed to fluster up a bit before removing his bandana to reveal a really messed up head. "I'd start telling me everything you know girl or else you'll end up like me."

Kasuna looked over the screw holes in the man's head and whistled. "Now that's a piece of work. Surprised you made it through that kind of torture."

"Then let's see how well you answer my questions." She gulped as the large man left the room.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Anko wandered in to Sarutobi's office while picking her teeth. The old man looked up at her entering the room. "So, where is our guest?"

Anko sighed. "I found a small girl in the forest. She's currently with Ibiki."

Sarutobi stood up and glared at Anko. "I asked for the person to be brought here. What warranted taking her to Ibiki? Explain on the way we're heading down to the interrogation room now."

Anko frowned as she followed the old man. "She was going into some rant about experiments and some of them sounded like what my old master did. I figured it warranted interrogation to make sure she wasn't following his orders or just some puppet under his power."

She heard the old man mutter several curses as they walked briskly down the corridor.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

As Anko and Sarutobi got closer to the interrogation room, they could here screams. They both ran to the door and were shocked to see what was going on inside. The young girl was furiously fighting against her restraints and a Yamanaka was sitting back on the floor looking up at the girl.

They watched as the girl thrashed around while she screamed out. "I'll fucking kill you master! How could you? How could you kill them? How could you side with the enemy?"

Kasuna then fainted in the seat after her exertion. Sarutobi frowned after hearing that outburst and turned to the Yamanaka on the floor. "Alright, I don't care who ordered this at this point even though I specifically asked for the girl to be brought to me first. Tell me what that was about."

The yellow-haired Yamanaka lifted himself off the floor and bowed to the Hokage. "Sir. The girl... as strange as it may seem is definitely not from this world. It seems that she was part of a botched experiment that someone was performing on summoning sir. The technology of her world is completely different from our own."

Sarutobi nodded. He knew of other worlds. The bijuu and some of the summons they used were not from this world so, while rare, this was not completely unexpected. "And the outburst?"

"I was digging through her memories. I happened across a rather potent one. She was surrounded on all sides by the enemy and found her former master, one Demon of the Desert, as the commander of the invading force. She had guessed at his betrayal and had set up a trap hastily before confronting him. Her trap worked and crippled his forces, allowing her and her comrades to escape but her former master also survived. She swore from that day that she would not be weak and hunt him down for betraying her village and murdering fellow comrades.

The strange thing is that she was apparently aware of my genjutsu as I performed it. She said something about seeing my spirit leaving my body before I entered her mind. From some of the memories that I recovered in her mind, I ran across a battle from her early tutelage under her master. She had witnessed what was apparently an invisible type of attack from what I can only classify as a bijuu from their world. She then witnessed the actual manifestation of the attacks from her master and the bijuu which surprisingly ended with her master killing the bijuu. I believe she carries a kekkai genkai that allows her to see chakra manifestations with the possibility of seeing through henges. It may be possible for her to reject genjutsus as well as she cut me off from her side."

"Wow, no wonder the kid sensed me up in the tree." Anko whistled. Only the Hyuugas had better eyes in that regard.

Sarutobi frowned. He would have rather given the child a warmer welcome and found out about this in more subtle ways but what was done was done. "Is the child a threat?"

The Yamanaka shook his head. "I don't know. You'll have to make that call. I believe that she wouldn't do anything as long as we don't harm her further."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "Very well. Anko, you disobeyed me but thought you were doing the right thing. Here is what I propose: you will take her to the hospital and monitor her until she recovers. Once she has rested, I want you to bring her to me."

"Hey, why do I have to babysit the brat?"

Sarutobi chuckled before pulling out his pipe and lighting it. "Because it was your screw up."

**XxxxxxxxX**

Kasuna slowly woke up from her torture induced nap to find herself staring at a sterile white ceiling. "Hn? Hospital. Hope it's not another sick torture game."

She heard a chuckle from her side and turned her head to where her eyes met a familiar pair of breasts. "Oh, it's tits-McGee! Here to lord your mammary mountains over me."

A knuckle lightly wrapped her on the head. "If the Hokage didn't want to see you, I would have caved your head in by now you little brat. And my name is Anko, not tits-McGee."

Kasuna shrugged as she sat up. She stretched out her sore muscles. She didn't look at Anko as she asked her next question. "So, ya happy with whatcha got out of me? Didn't know someone could actually get inside my head like that."

Anko frowned. This kid could still be dangerous. It took someone with real talent to force a Yamanaka out of their mind. "Get up. I'm taking you to see the leader of this village. He actually wasn't happy that I dragged you to interrogation first and actually stopped your little inquisition from continuing so be sure to thank the old man when you meet him."

Kasuna jumped off the table and headed to the door. She decided to take one more jab. "So, ya coming or are your boobs slowing you down?"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

A rather irate Anko stepped into Sarutobi's office with a little pink-haired girl. The old man scratched his beard as he watched the child. She was a little short but the steel in her eyes as she looked at him told him that she had more experience than someone her age should have. He had noted that upon entering the room the girl had done a quick sweep of the room before staring directly at him.

Anko pushed the girl forward before muttering something under her breath. She looked up at Sarutobi. "She's all yours." She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The old man's eyes moved back to the girl and she did the same. He pointed to a chair and she took the seat. "I'll have to apologize for Anko. She tends to get riled up easily."

Kasuna giggled at his comment. "I know. I was having some fun with old fun bags. Name's Kasuna by the way. Also known as the Demon of the Desert."

Sarutobi made a mental note that the girl had taken up the mantle of her former master. "And I am Sarutobi, the Third Hokage or leader of this village. I suppose I should explain some things. It would seem that you are no longer in your world. I believe you would call it crossing dimensions or some such."

He let that sink in and watched as the girl sat in thought. "Well, I guess that could have happened considering what Kaizuka did. So, what's that mean?"

Sarutobi steepled his fingers. "We have no way of sending you back home. From what I was told, you are a mercenary." He watched as she nodded. "In this world, most mercenaries don't last very long or they are just low level thieves. Instead, ninja do most of the jobs that you would have done as a mercenary on your world."

Kasuna nodded as his words sank in. "And what are you offering?"

Sarutobi smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Good. You are sharp. I'm offering you a chance to be a ninja of our village. You will have to train and I think I've got someone in mind for it. You'll also have to go to a ninja school."

Kasuna sat back in thought. _Don't know if he's telling the truth, but I don't know where I am and this doesn't look like any place remotely near Kanto. OK. Rule 1 of the desert: Do whatever it takes to survive. Rule 2: Milk 'em for all they got. Rule 3: It's a suckers bet that someone will just do something for you out of the kindness of their heart. Rule 4: Always get it in writing._ "Where is the contract for this?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "No contracts yet. Food, clothing, housing, and some spending money will be provided as long as you attend school and take training seriously. Contracts only come into play when you take on actual paying missions once you complete your training."

Kasuna looked the man over. "Kay old man. I'll take it."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Today, we have a new student joining our class. She'll be behind in her studies so I suggest that you help her out. She could be your teammate in the future and it wouldn't do for you to have a teammate that cannot perform. Come in Kasuna." A pink-haired girl walked into the room and stood beside the young man with black hair.

"Hey everybody, I'm Kasuna no Subaku." Kasuna looked around at the bored to generally laid back atmosphere of the classroom. She then noted another pinkette who was waving at her.

"Go to your seat Kasuna and we'll start the lesson." Kasuna sat down and looked over what they were teaching. It confused her. What the heck is Chakra?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Chakra is the physical and mental energy that flow through your body brat. I'm going to show you the elementary lessons for this so you better keep up." Kasuna giggled as an irate Anko tried to show her how to perform a simple chakra movement exercise.

After she had gone back to the old man to tell him that she didn't understand what was going on at the school, he had ordered Anko to be her personal tutor. This was fun for Kasuna and a living hell for Anko. Kasuna soon found that she could feel something flowing through her so she guessed it was chakra. "Got it! You'd think they'd do this in that academy."

Anko rolled her eyes. "Most of the idiots in that Academy couldn't teach a horse to piss straight."

Kasuna giggled at the comment. She had to admit that this woman was different than that money grubbing bitch Junko. "You get to pay for my dango after this is done brat." Or not.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kasuna was smiling to herself. She had just come back from the R&D department of the village. They had managed to come up with an improved design to her desert gear and wench based off of Chakra batteries, sealing, and explosives. She no longer needed to buy batteries. All she had to do was pump chakra into the system and it would work. Kasuna couldn't wait to test this stuff out once she got it back from R&D. They were a little hesitant in producing some of the ammo for her use but the Hokage had approved it and asked for more work to be done in finding new ways to use these 'firearms' that Kasuna had brought with her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Damn brat, what kind of poison is this! No taste, no smell, and I can't even see it. I gotta say, good work." Anko had been stunned for a couple of seconds from just a whiff of the stuff which told her that it was some damn good paralysis gas, especially since she was a poison mistress.

"Oh yeah, it's the 'Uber badass paralysis spray' that my.. er old Master invented. We used to use it when we needed to capture someone for questioning." Anko could see that her old master was still a sore spot for the girl. It was something she could relate to.

"So kid, you mentioned questioning. What kind of questioning have you done?"

Kasuna thought for a moment. "Well, we usually had to do questioning on the fly so a lot of it was improvised but my former master liked to do uh, nude torture most of the time. Humiliation and degradation were his strong suits and I don't even think I could match what he could do. I decided to learn more varied approaches cuz I didn't quite feel comfortable with his methods. I've also gone through torture and interrogation before so I've got an idea of methods to use from that to."

Anko seemed to think for a second before nodding her head. "If you promise not to kill him, I'd like you to meet someone kid. Let's get going."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kasuna was standing in the interrogation department once more, but was able to look around the place. It was exactly what she expected, dank, dark, and smelly. She noticed the man who had interrogated her before approach and look down at her. "Anko tells me that I should give you a test. If you don't remember, I'm Umino Ibiki, the head interrogator. If you'd follow me."

Kasuna followed the man to one of the interrogation rooms with a man who was strapped to the table with only his boxers on. Ibiki read off of a chart. "Zazu Ikari from Hidden Rock. Rank Chuunin. Caught trying to sneak into the restricted section of the Hokage Tower. We want to know what his mission was and anything else he can give us. I want to see what you can do. No killing or releasing the prisoner."

Kasuna raised an eyebrow at what he was asking. _So this is the test huh? I guess I better do a good job._ "Okey dokey smokey."

Ibiki shook his head as the girl entered the room where the prisoner lay. He saw her skip up to where he was restrained through the one-way mirror. He then noticed Anko sitting down beside him. "50 ryo says she has him squealing in 5 minutes."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. Maybe this would be interesting. "Deal."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX**

Kasuna skipped over to the man lying half naked and restrained to the chair. The man finally noticed the little girl and smiled to himself. Some kid had wandered into the interrogation department. He knew Konoha was soft. Now all he had to do was trick the kid into letting him out of the chair and he'd get the hell out of Dodge. "Hey kid. Let me out of here and I'll give you some candy."

Kasuna looked disgusted for a second before frowning at the man. "That's just sick you pervert. I've heard about older men offering candy to kids and it never ends well. You know I was going to do this by the book, but as my old master used to say 'there's no reason to make things difficult; dirty, cheap and easy is always the best'. I hope your prepared ya bastard."

Kasuna looked around for something to get this started when she saw a toothpick, a lighter and some cigarettes on the table. She smiled viciously as she picked up the items and walked back to the man. She smiled sweetly as she picked out the toothpick and grabbed the man's hair. "I would suggest that you don't move too much. It'll hurt worse if you do."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

5 minutes later...

Anko was slapping Kasuna's back and laughing. "I can't believe it 3 minutes in and he broke. That's gotta be a new record. Well, a new record for a non-Uchiha anyways. Where'd you learn all of that anyways; it's more than just a little experience."

Kasuna put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a book. Anko looked at the title and smiled. " '1001 Ways to Absolutely Get Someone to Squeal' written by Kanta."

"Keep it. I've already memorised the entire thing. Besides, I've got another one anyways. My former master made over a hundred copies of his book in the hopes of selling it, but no one wanted to buy a copy." Anko nodded as she tucked the book into her jacket.

"Up for some dango kid? I got 50 ryo to burn and you to thank for it." Kasuna smiled and nodded her head. Maybe life in a ninja village wouldn't be to bad.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

This is an old story and one that could be interesting if continued.


	8. Chapter 8: Jackpot

**Jackpot**

I do not own Ranma ½ or Tenchi Muyo.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 1: In for the long haul**

A short red-haired girl was walking down the street which was not odd. What was odd was the large panda that was walking beside her. The girl seemed to be depressed about something while the panda kept pushing her forward. "What are we doing here pop?

The panda pulled out a sign. 'I made a marriage proposal to one of my old drinking buddies and his wife from around here to marry our kids before you were born.' Flip. 'Honor demands that you fulfill the engagement.'

Ranma turned a hard glare to her father. She hefted up her chest towards him. "How do you propose to do that when I'm like this?"

Genma sighed. _I should be marrying the boy to one of Tendo's daughters, but his current condition won't allow that. He, well she's only good for marrying off to their son now. What a waste! Years of effort down the tubes. No woman can carry on the Anything Goes Martial arts legacy. I just need to get her to marry their son. He may be a bit older but at least that will play into my plan. Plus, I'm sure that after she's married to someone and can give Nodoka those grandchildren she's so intent on then she'll forget about that blasted contract. Better prepare in case she decides to bolt._

'Well, you were born a boy and they only had a son so I never brought up the engagement again.' Flip. 'However, things have changed with you having that body now.' Flip 'It's family honor boy or should I say girl.' Flip. 'You can't back out of this.'

Ranma turned red with anger. "A guy! You want me to marry a guy! That's it I'm out of here."

A small crowd had gathered now and was gawking at the site of a panda in the middle of town. They watched as Ranma turned her back to the panda and started walking away. The panda then bent over and pulled a road sign out of the ground and beat Ranma over the head viciously knocking her out. The crowd started backing away and several cries for help were heard. Genma blinked several times as two armed officers approached with their weapons pointed at him. Another person approached with a hunting rifle. Genma really didn't want to use that here, but he didn't have a choice. People watched as the panda took an odd stance and simply vanished before their eyes.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Katsuhito was enjoying his tea in the living room. It was nice to have the house to himself for once. Washu was in her lab. Tenchi and the others were off on some less dangerous adventure on one of the vacation planets. It was something about Ayeka trying to outdo Ryoko in a swimsuit contest. It would be funny when they came back and Mihoshi or Sasami won instead.

He was quietly laughing to himself when his tea cup cracked. He stopped laughing and examined the chip in the tea cup. _It shouldn't have broken that easily. Hmm, bad luck._ He was broken out of any other thoughts as the phone rang. He move over to the phone and picked it up.

"Oh, hello Mr. Tanaka! What can I do for you?"

The man on the other end seemed stressed as he spoke. "It was a demon. It beat up this girl with fiery red hair on the street and took her. It then just vanished with her into thin air before we could fire on it."

Katsuhito's eyebrows raised at this statement. _What could it be? It could be a demon but it could also be an alien. I know some slave traders come here once in awhile for the 'easy-pickings' but to do it in front of a crowd in broad daylight..._ "What did this demon look like?"

"Well, I know this sounds strange but... It was a giant panda bear. It was bigger than any I've ever seen and it could communicate using signs. I would swear that I was hallucinating if other people didn't see it as well."

Katsuhito mouthed, 'Panda bear.' "Uhm, I'll look into it."

"Thank you."

Katsuhito put down the phone and walked over to Washu's lab to knock on the door when it opened. "Already on it Katsuhito. I was tracking some weird energy signatures that were headed toward the town and they just vanished a short time ago. I'm guessing that that's what you're here about."

Katsuhito nodded. "Yes, according to the local police, a young girl with red hair was beaten and captured by what they thought was a demon. He said that it looked like a giant panda bear."

Washu raised her eyebrow. "Well, even that's odd for me. I think it would make an interesting guinea pig but there's a problem. I lost them."

Katsuhito looked critically at her. "Lost them?"

Washu nodded her head in contemplation. "That's what was odd. They just vanished into the background layers of reality. It's like they completely melted into the landscape. No cloaking, inter-dim travel, teleport, or even self-destruction could do that. There's always some signature to follow but in this case they completely vanished. It's baffling."

A sinking feeling hit Katsuhito in the gut. _Maybe it is good that Tenchi and the others aren't here. This sounds like an extremely dangerous foe._

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Genma was starting to wonder if he should have given that sedative to Ranma. He was getting winded carrying Ranma like this, especially with all of his fur. Why did his old friend have to relocate his house so far into the mountains? It was then that Genma crested the hill and came into view of the compound. A beautiful two story house sat next to a private lake. There were fields of some strange crop, a workshop, a grand tree, and a shrine that seemed to connect to the house from on top of a peak. His mind slowly came back into focus as dollar signs filled his eyes.

Genma smiled inwardly. _Heh, it's a good thing that this engagement is a written agreement instead of a spoken pledge like the Tendo agreement. Those copies I made will work well too. If the boy marries into this family, then I'll be set for life._

He reached a wooden gate and stepped through it while ignoring the painted posts. He raced towards the house releasing the thief's cloak.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Washu and Katsuhito were disturbed from their contemplations as several proximity alarms started going off. Washu pulled up her monitor and frowned at what it showed. "It's already at the front door. Damn, how did it get by all of my defenses?"

Katsuhito was worried now. An enemy that could breach Washu's defenses undetected would not be easy to defeat, especially if it had a hostage that it could use as a shield. He pulled out Tenchi-ken, thankful that Tenchi had left it with him. Both Washu and Katsuhito were surprised when they heard the doorbell ring.

Katsuhito cautiously approached the door. It was strange for a malevolent being to be courteous. He slowly opened the door to find a panda bear towering over him with a girl halfway slung over his shoulder. Instead of engaging it, Katsuhito backed up in surprise as the bear pushed his way inside. The panda proceeded to dump the girl in a boneless heap on the floor before pulling out a sign.

'Is this the Masaki residence?'

Katsuhito just stared at the bear for a second. He then registered Washu sneaking in from the side grabbing the girl and moving her out of harms way. "Yes it is."

The bear seemed pleased for some reason. 'Get me some hot water so' Flip ' I can explain.' Flip. 'I know it seems weird but I'm actually human.'

Katsuhito nodded. "Washu could you.."

Washu appeared before them with a steaming cup of water. "Will this do?"

She barely said those words as the panda grabbed the cup and poured it over himself.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Three people were now sitting at a table in the Masaki living room. An old man, a seemingly young girl, and an middle-aged man in a dirty white gi. The man in the white gi pushed up his glasses and started the conversation. "I'm guessing that you want to know what happened to me and what's going on."

Katushito nodded. "That is quite an understatement."

Genma nodded and continued. "I've trained Ranma, my uh daughter, to be the best martial artist in the world for the past ten years on the road. Unfortunately, we ran afoul of some cursed springs. I fell into one and am now cursed to become a panda when hit with cold water and back into a man with hot water."

Katsuhito nodded once again but set to thinking. _A curse, huh. I guess Washu's found a new guinea pig. I can see her eyes gleaming right now. Why is he here though? _"Why are you here?"

Genma smirked in a way that made Katsuhito feel that he needed a good bath to wash the filth off. He then pulled a parchment out of his pack and handed it to Katsuhito. "It's an agreement between me, Noboyuki, and Achika. I'm here with my daughter to fulfill this agreement."

Katsuhito started to read the document and froze midway. He then speedily ran through the rest and confirmed the signatures. He was frowning when he dropped the parchment on the table. He spoke to himself for a second but still loud enough for the others to hear. "What have you done Achika and Noboyuki? How could you be so stupid?" He then turned to Genma. "I cannot deny this agreement; however, Tenchi and Noboyuki are not available at the moment. I'll get Noboyuki when he gets off work but Tenchi is on vacation and may not be back for another day or two."

Genma smiled inwardly. _Hah, gives me time to prepare the boy._ "That will be fine Masaki-san. Where is Ranma by the way?"

Suddenly, a beeping alarm drew Washu's attention away from the conversation. She tugged on Katsuhito's sleeve and nodded towards her lab. Katsuhito nodded back to her. " Washu took her to her room to rest for the moment. We'll get her down here when she wakes up. Why don't you relax in the living room? We have cable."

Genma nodded and headed for the couch while Washu and Katsuhito slipped away.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Once inside Washu's lab, she quickly threw up in a bucket. Katsuhito became a little worried at this behavior. "Are you alright Washu?"

She held up a hand and wiped off her mouth. "Not really but thanks for asking. Do you plan to have Tenchi honor that arranged marriage?"

He raised his eyebrow at this statement. "I have to. Achika signed it. You know that any marriage contract signed by the parents of a noble Juraian must be honored. Why, is something wrong?"

Washu sighed before answering. "Yeah, something foul is definitely going on here. Actually, it's probably a good thing that she's going to marry Tenchi or I wouldn't expect her to live for much longer."

That statement really got Katsuhito's attention. "And why is that?"

Washu just shook her head in frustration. "I can't prove it right now but I'd guess that Genma is really abusive. I just got the analysis from the recovery chamber that I put Ranma in. She had numerous old and new breaks in her bones, scar tissue littering her body, bruised organs, and strange, almost pinpoint brain damage in certain developmental areas of her brain. The current crisis though is the amount of barbiturates in her system. She has double the dose that would be used to put down a horse in her system. I was surprised that she was only in an induced sleep when I brought her down here. I'm frankly surprised that she's still alive. She's lucky that I can fix this. Normally, she'd simply die in a hospital and even if she survived she'd need to take barbiturates just to stay alive afterward because the withdrawal effects would kill her. All in all, she's lucky to be alive."

Katsuhito now had a grim look on his face. "I'll kill that bastard for doing all of that to his child."

Washu grabbed onto his hand to stop him. "Aw-aw. Don't go losing it now. We still don't know enough. We don't know that he was the one who did all of that and I'm still worried about how I couldn't detect him earlier. Something just isn't right about that. If he can do all of that... We need to observe him for now. I won't let him harm anyone else, but we should keep a close eye on him. Besides, I've already added him to the top of my guinea pig list."

Katsuhito shuddered but got over it. _Couldn't happen to a nicer man!_ "I can already guess that he was the cause of some of this. He seems like the type to me. I'll do as you say but I swear that if he causes too much trouble. I will take care of him. By the way how did you help the girl anyways?"

Washu cackled for a bit. "Yeah, you can take care of him. Just leave me some samples. As for the girl, I put a couple of Masu in her. Before you start to berate me on that, there are often many beings that fuse with at least one or two Masu during there life with the only side effect being a slightly longer life span. There's no way one or two Masu could cause any harm."

Katsuhito bit back his retort and sighed. "Fine. Let's go see our other guest."

Washu would later eat those words.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Katsuhito blushed as he saw the girl in the healing tank. "I think you forgot to mention that she did not have any clothes on Washu."

Washu raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, you only think I forgot."

Katsuhito shook his head. "A little modesty goes a long way Washu. Although, I must say that Tenchi is going to marry quite a catch."

Washu nodded her head. "That's skin deep. Look a little deeper."

Katsuhito looked at Washu and then back at the girl. She looked normal but... "By Tsunami! It's not Juraian but... She has a huge amount of life energy. This is remarkable!"

"I know. I think she'd give Ayeka a run for her money in a fight. It will be interesting to see how much she progresses once she receives her own tree."

Katsuhito froze at those words and hung his head. "We have to contact my parents about this don't we?"

Washu frowned a little. "Misaki's going to be coming here again isn't she?"

Katsuhito shook his head. "Let's get her to Ayeka's bed before she wakes up."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma groggily woke up on something soft. She shook the cobwebs out of her head and looked around the room. A lot of the furniture looked like logs or some kind of strange, wavy wood. The clothes and jewelry laying around screamed out that it was a girl's room. "Great, I guess we already made it here. I wonder what lies pops is spewing out to butter them up."

When she stood up, something seemed odd. Her chest didn't sag down into her shirt and something was pressing... "I've got a bra on. When did that happen?"

"I figured that it would give you better support than nothing at all. You should really take care of yourself you know. I bet you no longer feel a strain on your back."

Ranma turned to see a red-haired girl at the door. She looked young but in a way she seemed older. _Oh man, it does take the weight off my back._ "I suppose. So uh, where is here?"

"You're in the Masaki household."

Ranma bit back a curse. _Damn panda, I bet he's already talked them into going through with the marriage. _"I don't want to marry anybody."

Washu quirked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Ranma was about to scream out that she was really a guy but held it in. She had been a female for a little over three months now.

**Flashback...**

"Pop why are we going to this training ground again?"

"It's one of the mystic training grounds. Jusenkyo! It's supposed to be extremely dangerous." He and his father walked out of the pass to see bamboo poles sticking out of the ground.

Genma jumped up to one followed by Ranma. A man came out of a nearby hut and started yelling. It was too late as both had started into combat. Genma was the first to fall and nearly gave Ranma a heart attack when a giant panda came out.

"What is that?"

"Oh, he fall in spring of drowned panda. Whoever fall in take body of panda."

Ranma would have gotten down at this point but he was in shock and his father hit him into a pool. A very irate girl popped out and looked down at her chest.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was fuming as the guide boiled some water. He then took it and poured it over Ranma and a bruised panda. "See hot water turn you back."

Ranma nodded. _At least I can change back._

It was then that Genma did something stupid. He grabbed a glass of water off the table and threw it on Ranma. "And cold water causes us to change. Hah, now you really are a weak girl Ranma."

Ranma's cool completely gave way at that insult. He had enough. Genma saw the murderous gaze of his son and for some reason it reminded him of his wife. Before another word was said, Genma was flying out the door running for the mountains with Ranma hot on his trail.

The guide raced out of his hut trying to stop the customers. "Ah, wait! No go that way! That Musk territory."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma had been chasing his father for two days now. He was currently in his female form after it rained and was hoping his father was slowed down by wet fur.

He then noticed his father and about twenty guards trying to wrestle him down. Ranma ran toward his father, ready to join in the melee beating him down, when a chop to the neck sent him into unconsciousness.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

When Ranma woke up, he was facing some kind of weird man with pink hair and his father was beside him. They were being restrained by two men. "Hey what's going on here!"

The pink haired man sneered at him. "You filthy scum. Your father ate and defiled half of our food stores before we stopped him. Normally we would kill you for this offense, but I've learned that you both have Jusenkyo curses so now I will give you a punishment worse than death. I will seal you in your cursed forms!"

The pink-haired man held up a bucket with a ladle full of water. He splashed Ranma with the water and she turned into a girl. Her mind caught up to what he had said and she promptly passed out. At this point, Genma's self-preservation instinct kicked in and he threw off his captor with a mighty roar and proceeded to grab Ranma. He then disappeared from sight.

The pink-haired man cackled after him. "You may have eluded me you fat bastard but there is no way to restore your son."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

A month later...

A pale Ranma was coming out of the restroom as Genma shook his head. "You are no longer my son."

**End Flashback...**

Ranma shuddered at that thought. She mumbled but Washu could hear it. "Damn pops. Almost disowning me just because I have a monthly visitor. Like to see how he handles it."

Washu frowned at that statement. _So he thinks women are worthless huh? Boy is he in for a surprise when the rest of them show up. Should be interesting._ "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."

Ranma refocused and stared at Washu. "Because I don't want to get married right now. Who are you?"

Washu nodded her head. _That's a honest answer. Plus, being drugged and brought here against her will probably has something to do with it. It's too bad that everyone's hands are tied in this case. Since Achika is dead and the signature is legitimate, they don't have a choice._ "Sorry, my name is Washu Hakubi, but I prefer to be called Washu-chan or little Washu. So what's your name?"

Ranma sighed and relaxed some. "My name is Ranma Saotome, heir of the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, well was."

Washu let the ending comment slide for the moment and continued. "So, would you like to be friends?"

Ranma watched as Washu extended her hand. She weighed her options. She didn't really have many friends and she never really saw the few friends she had. Ranma shook Washu's hand. "I'd like to be friends."

Washu inwardly chuckled. _Encounters of the Fifth Kind eat your heart out._ "So, want something to eat?"

Ranma's eyes glazed over, her stomach growled out and she started drooling. Washu raised an eyebrow. "I guess you are hungry."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Twenty minutes later...**.

Washu was typing away on her computer and analyzing the anomaly. Katsuhito took a step back when a bone nearly hit him in the eye and looked a little green. "Amazing, simply amazing. I've never seen this type of mass to energy conversion before. It's like they're those Saiyajins from Dragonball Z. I've got to see that show more often. Maybe they can do their attacks too. This is awesome."

A very green Katsuhito turned to Washu. "I don't know about that. It's also just as sickening. How can they eat like that? Mother and father would not approve of this?"

Washu just waved her hand and barely missed some spittle that came flying her way. "Don't worry! Lots of cultures have different eating habits. It's also interesting that they're fighting over their food."

Katsuhito shook his head. "This will not do."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Noboyuki walked in the front door tired from a long day at the office. He had been spending time with his father-in-law and Washu since Tenchi went on vacation. He was sure his new wife wouldn't mind tending their apartment for another day alone. He patted the large brown bad in his hand with a smile.

He barely set his foot in the door when Katsuhito dragged him into the kitchen. "Would you mind explaining this?"

Noboyuki had a piece of paper shoved in his face. He then started reading.

_'I Saotome Genma, Masaki Noboyuki, and Masaki Achika do declare that should we have children of the opposite gender then they will marry when one has reached the age of 19 and the other is at least old enough for permission to marry. Dowry is dependent on what the party giving it has available._

_We do hereby swear on our family's honor._

_Saotome Genma_

_Masaki Noboyuki_

_Masaki Achika_

Noboyuki scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I haven't heard from Genma in the past sixteen years. The last I heard his wife was pregnant. If I remember correctly, we were having a drinking contest with Soun and Genma's master. He was always a hoot."

Katsuhito rolled his eyes. He remembered that old coot all too well. _Wait, I remember, that old man had a similar bio-energy as the girl and her father. Interesting._ "Do you know what you have done? Tenchi has to marry Genma's daughter now!"

Noboyuki's eyes lit up. "If you have the contract and you're talking about his daughter then..." Noboyuki stuck his head into the living room to see a fat man with a dirty white gi. "Genma, old buddy! Are you in luck! I just got some really good plum sake. Let's drink to the union of our families!"

Katsuhito could only slap a hand over his face as the two men began to guzzle liquor. He would get no more answers for the moment.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The lights were out and Ranma and Genma were getting ready to sleep in the den. When the other residents left, Genma pulled Ranma to the side and slurred, "Don't wuin dis!"

Ranma looked angrily at her father while holding her nose. "Oh, and why shouldn't I?"

Genma pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it in her face. "Honor demands vat you marry Tenchi."

Ranma looked over the document. "You're kidding right!"

Genma held up his hand and handed Ranma another document he had been hiding. "Dook at dis one."

Ranma looked over the document and then paled. "You're shitting me right. Wait, didn't you tell me she was dead."

Genma shook his head and sobered up a bit. "She's not dead. I simply thought that if you knew she was alive you would go crying back to her and left our little journey prematurely. And yes, she would certainly make both you and me commit seppuku if you don't fulfill it. The only way for the both of us to stay alive is if she doesn't find out about us until you're far along enough with a child that she'll be mollified about having grandchildren that she can spoil. Heh, spoil them or kill them, she's such a pathetic woman."

Genma was surprised at the force with which Ranma shook him. "I can't believe you. First the training trip and now I find out that my mom is some psychopath out to kill me! What's wrong with you? What's wrong with her?"

Genma saw the same fiery red-head that had cowed him into her bed in the girl standing before him now so he did the only thing he could. He pulled out a glass of cold water and transformed into a panda. 'Don't hurt me.' flip 'Pandas are endangered.'

This did not mollify Ranma as she continued to beat down Genma.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Katsuhito shook his head and turned toward Washu. "The girls won't like it when they find out, but there is no way I'm going to try and call it off now. Not that it would matter. I'll send mother a message tonight so they'll arrive around the same time or a little before Tenchi. Misaki and Funaho should keep them from tearing the poor girl apart."

Washu was pinching her nose. "That man has to be the biggest idiot in the universe. Though I've got to give the girl credit. I didn't think it would be possible to tie those short panda legs into a pretzel."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Katsuhito and Washu were woken up by the sound of someone crashing through glass and a yell of "Dammit pops! You broke their door!"

"It looked clear to me. How was I supposed to know it was glass?"

Katsuhito popped some aspirin into his mouth and sighed. "I hope mother gets here soon. What am I saying?"

#Crash# "Pop! You broke a section of their dock!"

Several thuds were then heard followed by a splash. Heavy but wet footsteps were heard entering the house. "Sorry bout the mess. I guess I've got to start cleaning and rebuilding."

Katsuhito popped some more aspirin and started to pray that his mothers showed up soon.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Washu was pouring herself some orange juice for breakfast. She was thinking over how to tell these earthlings that they weren't from earth. It had to come sooner or later. She just needed to... She was broken out of her thoughts as a wet panda pushed her to the side and started raiding the fridge.

The panda held up a sign. 'Elder men first. Little girls should know their place.'

_Oh, what the hell._ Washu whipped out her keyboard and hit a special key. Genma then shrank and became a cross between a panda and a kappa. Ranma walked in the kitchen just in time to see it happen. She was amazed at this and disgusted at the same time as he now looked like a hairy toad or salamander. "Uh, Washu-chan? What was that?"

Washu laughed maniacally. "Why its only my hyper-dimensional genetic realignment device! Am I a genius or what?"

Ranma actually looked intrigued. "Uh, can that hyper whatever change someone's form?"

Washu cocked her eyebrow. "Well, only for about ten minutes then they change back. It's hard to actually..."

Washu was interrupted as the panda suddenly exploded in size and sent off some arcs of electricity. "Whoa, it's never done that before! Why did he change back so fast?"

Ranma wanted to know too. If she could find a way to change back into a guy...

She was interrupted as Washu began to comment again. She was reading off of her... _ultra thin board of light?_ "Wow! You have two locked forms of dimensional space." Both of them looked at her funny. "I can't change his form because he has two locked forms. The Jusenkyo curse limits you to only those two forms. I could lock him in one form or the other but if I did that then I might lose the other form. Interesting..."

Washu didn't notice as Ranma paled at her statement.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The doorbell rang. Katsuhito popped some more aspirin and turned some beads over in his hand. He rarely liked dealing with his mothers but it would be a blessing this time. He took in a breath and opened the door. As soon as he did, Misaki tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Yosho, it's been too long. Why don't you call us more often? How is our favorite son?"

Funaho stood over him with a tilt of her head. "Yes son. How have you been? What trouble are you in now? You tell us it's an emergency, hint at our great-grandson getting married, and told us to leave your father on the ship for awhile? Now what, pray tell, is going on?"

Katsuhito motioned towards a couch. From there, they could see a spaced out red-haired girl, Washu ranting, and... a bear? Funaho pointed to the kitchen only to be stopped by Katsuhito. "That's what we're here to talk about."

Katsuhito pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Funaho and Misaki. Funaho's brow furrowed and Misaki started clapping. Funaho turned to her son. "Is this for real?"

Katsuhito nodded. "I'm afraid so. She's about 3 years younger than Tenchi, but her father has given his consent for them to marry and Tenchi just reached the agreed upon age."

Misaki started jumping up and down. "Yeah, Tenchi finally has a bride."

Katsuhito sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

Funaho sat back in her seat. "Is it the spaced out girl in the kitchen?"

Katsuhito nodded his head. "Yes, her name is Ranma Saotome. She claims that she doesn't want this, but I think it's starting to sink in that her father simply won't break off the contract."

Funaho looked askance at Katsuhito. "She doesn't want to marry Tenchi? Surely she's seen what a good looking and good-natured boy he is. Why wouldn't she be interested?"

Katsuhito sighed again. "They haven't met yet."

Silence reigned for a second. Funaho slowly drawled out. "Haven't met yet?"

Katsuhito just kept on sighing. "She and her father just showed up yesterday. When I confronted Noboyuki about it he suddenly had to drink with his best friend to celebrate. He's still recovering from the hangover upstairs."

Funaho stood up. "Well, let's meet the girl then. By the way, why is there a panda in the kitchen stuffing its mouth with food?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Katsuhito moved the red-haired girl to a couch in the living room while trying to keep Misaki from crushing her to death. Genma continued to consume from the refrigerator while Washu kept analyzing him. Katsuhito wasn't sure what would be better: letting the panda continue to raid their food supplies or have the sleazy man meet his mothers. He left the panda in the kitchen.

After a moment of silence, Funaho spoke to the girl. "Hello, I am Funaho Masaki Jurai. It may seem odd but I'm Tenchi's grandmother. I hear that you are betrothed to my grandson."

Ranma continued to stare blankly forward. Funaho snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face. "Hey wake up! The building is on fire. There's a meteor headed towards the house. Dammit respond to me!"

Misaki then commented. "Oh the panda looks like it's going to eat all of the food."

Misaki's comment seemed to bring Ranma back as she sat straight up and yelled, "Like hell!"

Ranma picked up a glass on the table and beaned the panda in the back of the head knocking it out. She then heard some clapping behind her and saw two women behind her. One looked like a normal Japanese woman with long black hair and the other had blue hair. They both had strange clothing on. She turned her attention to the Japanese woman as she motioned to the girl to sit down.

Funaho reintroduced herself. "Let's try this again. I'm Funaho Masaki Jurai, Tenchi's great-grandmother."

Misaki joined in as well."And I'm Misaki Jurai. I'm also his great-grandma, but I prefer Misaki or Misaki-oneechan if you don't mind."

Ranma looked between the two women and noted their age. _How are these two great-grandmothers?_ She then replied intelligently, "Huh?"

Funaho turned an eye to Katsuhito. "You haven't told her anything yet have you? Yosho my boy, you are a fool."

Katsuhito shook his head. "I had to make sure the contract was authentic first and then call you. Not to mention that the secrets..."

Funaho finished his statement for him. "...are part of the family that she is now bound to join. Seriously son, what were you thinking?"

Katsuhito scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see, I was afraid of how Ryoko and Ayeka might react so I figured..."

Funaho once again finished his statement for him. "...that we would intervene and save this poor girl from getting slaughtered while keeping the others under control. Well, we will save the girl from them, but you're going to have to explain it to them. You know that the royal court will not accept her even with the contract unless she can find a tree. Don't worry too much Yosho. We'll take good care of her. I think a solid month will give us enough time."

Ranma had been trying to follow the conversation but only picked up pieces of what they were discussing. "Uh? Who's Yosho? And what do trees have to do with royalty?"

Funaho looked over at Ranma. "Good questions my dear. And to start it off... Yosho! Lower your disguise field."

Katsuhito sighed and held his hand to his neck. The old man vanished to be replaced by a vibrant young man. "This is my true form Ranma."

Ranma looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, so you're a ninja and not really some old man. What's the point?"

Misaki placed a finger to her lip. "Yosho is a ninja?"

Funaho shook her head. "No. My son is not a ninja. He really is Tenchi's grandfather. Considering that he's more than 700 years old, you would think that he would have had more than one heir."

Katsuhito sweated a little at that comment and coughed. "Well, how should we do this then?"

Funaho sighed. "I'll give her the pertinent details. We are not from Earth but a planet called Jurai. Misaki and myself are the current empresses of Jurai. Earth is a protectorate of our empire and has yet to develop enough to join our ranks. You are currently betrothed to my great-grandson who is the next in line to the throne. Therefore, you will be Tenchi's first wife and empress of Jurai."

Ranma's eyes widened at that proclamation. "I'm going to be empress? Like hel..."

Ranma was cut off as a panda paw covered her mouth. It then held out a sign. 'Don't mind Ranma.' flip 'She would love to be empress.' flip 'Besides, honor demands it.'

He then let go of Ranma while she darkly muttered to herself. Misaki clapped her hands and pointed at the panda. "It's so cute."

Funaho raised an eyebrow. "Yosho, I repeat. Why is there a panda in this house?"

Katsuhito pulled out the bottle of aspirin again and took a few pills. "He is her father."

Funaho began to laugh. She continued to laugh and almost rolled on the floor until she saw the serious look in her son's eye and sat back up. "Bullshit."

Washu appeared behind the panda and poured hot water over it. "It needn't be that hot little girl!"

Misaki frowned when she saw this. "He was cuter the other way."

Funaho just turned back to Katsuhito. "Explanation now!"

Katsuhito hunched back in his chair. "From what the man told us, he visited some cursed springs and became cursed. Whenever cold water hits him, he becomes a panda and with hot water becomes a man. Uh, mother why not take Ranma with you now. I'm sure that..."

Funaho turned to the man in the dirty gi. She found that the daughter had a naïve, arrogant, and annoyed disposition from talking to her and watching her body language. Her father, however, gave her the feeling of one of those underhanded spaceship salesmen. The type that would sell you a ship with potentially lethal pressurization problems and simply not care. "So Mr..."

"Genma Saotome." She could now smell the gi which smelled of wet fur.

Funaho held back from scrunching up her nose and focused on the man in front of her. "So, Mr. Saotome. I'm sure you already know who we are and what we were discussing so I'd like to ask some questions. What do you do for a living? Does your daughter actually want to go through with this?"

Genma puffed out his chest. "I'm a master of the Saotome branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I help the weak as it is the duty of a martial artist. It doesn't really matter what she thinks because she is honor bound to marry Tenchi."

Ranma had finished pulling the fur out of her mouth at this point and turned a heated glare at her father. "Like hell I wanna marry somebody. And what do you mean help the weak? You stole from every person you met on the road. I was only able to pay half of them back for what your fat hide..."

"Look! Some pork buns!" Ranma looked around to where her father was pointing. She was about to respond that there was nothing there, but she didn't get the chance as a knife hand was brought down on the back of her neck. Genma scooped her up before she fell and turned toward the others. "Oh, she doesn't know what she's talking about. She likes to spin a lot of stories so just ignore her. I'll just take her out back and talk to her."

Genma turned to leave when a hand tightly grasped his shoulder. What he didn't expect was the blue-haired woman. Her smile actually seemed kind of scary. "Oh, I think that we'll be taking her from here. Isn't that right Funaho?"

Funaho nodded her head. "Yes. I would so like to get to know our new daughter-in-law. I'm sure she'll have many stories of you."

Genma was starting to break into a cold sweat. The stares from these women were kind of predatory and it scared the shit out of him. "Uh, here you go!"

Genma tossed his daughter at Misaki and disappeared. Misaki picked the girl up and walked over to Funaho. Both of them frowned while turning to Katsuhito. Funaho spoke to him. "I expect you to keep that mongrel of a man on a leash. We do not need more scandals in this family. Keep us informed of any new developments. Goodbye son."

As his mothers vanished with Ranma, Katsuhito released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Oh boy!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma woke up on a soft bed. What she didn't expect was to wake up wearing something similar to what those other women were wearing. Where theirs had been green or purple, hers was a light red color. She sprung out of bed and looked herself over. "What is it? Dress up Ranma day."

Ranma then noticed someone else in the room with her. It was young woman with a similar style of outfit, but the design was simpler and brown in color. The woman bowed slightly to her."Ah, Lady Ranma! Empress Funaho told me to bring you to her and Empress Misaki's chamber after you awoke."

Ranma was about to blow a gasket at being called a 'lady.' The entire day was starting to turn into one major migraine. "Uh, could ya just call me Ranma? Lady just doesn't suit me."

The servant bowed to her. "Yes. I would like it if you would call me Erica as well. It's not often that I run into nobles that are informal with their servants so I think I'll enjoy working with you. Just remember that I'll have to call you Lady Ranma when in public. I guess it's not everyday that one gets swept off their feet to find that they are about to become a princess."

"A prin.. princess?" Ranma was really starting to become confused with everything that was going on.

"Of course, you are betrothed to Prince Tenchi-sama so that would make you a princess. All that is left is for you to go through the tree selection ceremony. I hope you get a wonderful tree."

"Huh? Tree?"

Erica nodded to Ranma. "Yes, I think that Funaho wished to discuss that with you. It's not my place to tell you. Now come along Ranma."

Ranma looked down at her garb. "Can't I get some pants first?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma looked around the spacious room in awe as Erica closed the door as she left the room. The entire room was arched over by roots and there was an open back wall showing forest with a waterfall. She then saw two figures at a table sitting there sipping on tea. Funaho motioned for Ranma to sit down in a chair at the table.

Funaho turned to Ranma and began to speak. "I must apologize for that short and somewhat less than informative talk that we had at the Masaki household. If anything I think I said too much there. I did a little digging into you and your father's past. I found many confusing records and was hoping you could clear them up for me.

First, I found many confusing police reports of a man claiming to be Ranma causing many vandalisms, theft, injury, etc; however, this man was described as a fat, balding man. Was that your father?"

Ranma nodded her head. "Damn Oyaji, blaming things on me."

Funaho nodded her head. "As I suspected. Now the second part is more confusing. I found records stating that you were male until about three or four months ago. Now I know that you are that man's daughter. Genetic tests prove it so the contract that he wrote up with our granddaughter and grandson-in-law is valid. Are you his unrecorded love child or are you really Ranma or is it something else? It would be hard to believe that he faked you being a boy. Believe me, I saw everything when we dressed you after taking those filthy clothes off."

Ranma was halfway between being angry and scared. _Damn it, they were the ones that dressed me up. Now the problem is they want to know what happened. How the hell do I tell them I'm really a boy? What the hell?_ "Uh, I'm actually male or I was."

Funaho took another sip of her tea while Misaki scanned over the girl. Misaki then leaned back in her chair. "No way are you a boy! Trust me, I know."

Funaho turned her tea cup. "It wouldn't have to do with those cursed springs would it."

Ranma sighed. _Finally, I can tell someone the truth. _"Yes."

Funaho nodded. "Do you change back with hot water?"

Ranma hung her head at that statement. "No, it's permanent. Someone sealed the curse on me to punish my father for stealing their food. I've been a girl for three months now."

Funaho nodded her head sagely. "And how have you been taking it?"

Ranma sighed once again. "Not too well. Pops keeps telling me that I'm a weak little girl. When I bled down there, well, he almost disowned me. He never told me what that meant and just kept saying that I could never be his heir."

Funaho put her cup down on the table with a little bit of force. "You're a complete woman then. That means the marriage contract is still on at least. So, has anyone given you the talk yet?"

Ranma looked confused at her for a moment. "What's the talk?"

Funaho and Misaki both looked at each other and sighed. "Come stand over beside me Misaki dear. I guess we need to start from scratch with her. It's time for biology 101 Ranma."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Erica led a very pale Ranma back to her room.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Funaho sat back down in her seat pinching her nose. "Well that could have gone better!"

Misaki put her cup down on the table and placed a hand over one of Funaho's hands. "Don't worry Funaho. We've already set aside a whole month to work with her. I'm sure things will work out."

Funaho shook her head. "That's not the problem. I'm sure we can prepare her for at least some of what she'll have to deal with, but I'm more worried about the long term. I can see that she's given up some hope of returning to her male form but will that be enough. She has to be willing to bear children and actually have a relationship with Tenchi. The real problem is that Achika isn't alive. Bless the poor child. If she were, then we could just have her break the contract and pay the fee for breaking the contract with that fat father of hers. Now the only one that can break the agreement is that fat fool. After hearing that we were empresses, I doubt he'll break it off and even then the price he and especially his daughter would have to pay would not be worth it. The sad thing is that the one being hurt by this the most is his own daughter."

A beeping caught their attention as a message pulled up on a light screen. It had little dancing crabs attached to it. Funaho pressed the open button. "Aw, the medical report from Washu. She said that she had needed a little extra time to extrapolate her medical history from her scans and memory dive."

Misaki clapped her hands. "Ooh, let's see what she's like."

Funaho sighed and shook her head. "You know this would be considered a breach of privacy, but my preliminary investigation demands a more thorough look at the girl."

Funaho pushed the open button for the attachments and sat back as a list of incidents and statistics displayed on the screen along with several video files. Both Funaho and Misaki started pouring through the data on separate screens. Funaho wasn't surprised when Misaki jumped up from her seat and started puking over the balcony. The enraged face that came back into view also was not surprising but it was very disturbing.

Misaki didn't even register Funaho as she started for the door. "We're turning the ship around! I'm going to kill that man!"

Funaho was out of her seat in a flash and had her arms securely around Misaki. "Calm down! We can't turn around now. Besides, she won't be near him while she's with us."

Misaki kept struggling against Funaho's hold. "Dammit let go! I'm going to make a panda skin rug for our room!"

Funaho strengthened her grip. "If we do that, then other people are liable to catch wind of this. It would do more to hurt the girl than help her. Washu also left a note saying that she would turn him into her newest guinea pig. I can assure you that that will be enough punishment until we return with her a month from now. We'll also have some time to think out a truly fitting punishment for him during that time. It's not like he's going anywhere."

Misaki's struggle ceased as she calmed down in Funaho's embrace. "Alright, but we better think up something fitting."

Funaho released her hold on Misaki and sat back down. "So, what set you off like that?"

Misaki turned a little green before responding. "Read text C1-5 but whatever you do don't play the video file that goes with it unless you want to be scarred for life. I made the mistake of playing the video file first."

Funaho nodded her head and then turned toward the screen selecting the file. As she read through the file, her face turned pale. "This really happened."

Misaki nodded her head. "It explains why files from later in her life reported that strange behavior and fear of cats. After watching that video of her or rather him in the pit, would you mind telling the palace guards to remove all felines from the palace."

Funaho nodded her head. "It would be best I suppose. We can't have the poor girl freaking out at the palace."

Misaki shook her head. "That's not why I asked. What I mean is that I'll probably start blowing them up with energy blasts and I wouldn't want to ruin the palace. Evil little vermin."

Funaho started to sweat. _That must have been one hell of a video._

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma once again woke up on a soft bed and sighed to herself. _This is getting to be annoying._ She sat up to see Erica sitting in a chair next to the bed. "I see you're taking this rather badly Ranma."

Ranma lifted herself up from the bed and shook her head. "Yeah, things have been rather confusing."

Erica nodded her head and walked toward the door opening it. "Funaho-sama told me to bring you to the dining room when you awoke. They should be starting dinner soon."

Ranma once again walked down the corridors of the ship, admiring the wide halls and strange plant life that could be seen around the ship. Erica continued to lead her until they reached a large, open room with a wooden table at the center. She saw Funaho, Misaki, and a man with long hair and a long beard sitting at the table. Erica announced her arrival. "I present to you Lady Ranma Saotome."

Funaho nodded to the servant. "You may leave now."

Erica bowed and left the room as Ranma made her way to an open seat. She wasn't sure of what was going on as no food had been served yet and the three people at the table were looking at her intently.

The man sitting directly across from her coughed slightly and started to speak. "I am Azusa Masaki Jurai, Ruler of the Juraian empire. I take it that you're Tenchi's fiance. I hope you understand the importance and prestige of the position that you will take up as future empress of the Juraian empire. I expect many great things from you."

Funaho laughed and grinned slightly and looked over at her husband. "Don't worry dear. Both Misaki and I will take care of that."

Azusa frowned at that declaration. "I'm sure you will. I'm guessing you're going to impart you're infinite wisdom on her."

Funaho's grin grew. "Of course. She'll need to learn about space, our history, and many types of politics. I'm sure you know the type to which I refer dear. I'm sure you won't mind her learning directly from us dear unless you'd like to be sleeping on the couch for the next century."

Azusa started to sweat until he saw the food arrive. "Aw, why don't we partake in the feast dears."

Funaho and Misaki chuckled at his expense as food was laid out on the table. Azusa was about to start in on the feast when a large portion of the food started disappearing. He looked up to see something that in his millenniums of rule he had never seen and never wished to see again. The little red-haired girl was literally inhaling food in front of him. He then looked over to his wives to see... expectant, if a little annoyed expressions on there faces.

"Oh dear, Washu's words doesn't do it justice." Misaki was actually frowning a little.

"This is a habit we will have to break." Funaho just shook her head at the red-head's actions.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

After dinner was complete, Funaho and Misaki pulled Ranma into their chamber. They sat her down on the edge of their bed as each one took a position beside her. This made Ranma squirm as she had nowhere to go as these women stared intently at her.

"Now why did you eat so fast dear." Funaho had a good idea of why that might be but she had decided to post-pone reading more about Ranma's life for a later date after reading the description of the Neko-ken.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "It's always been that way with pops. If I wanted to eat, then I had to fight for my food and eat it quickly or pops would steal it from me. He said it was speed training. I really didn't get fast enough to beat him until I was about twelve. I'd go days without food because I either couldn't beat him or he had spent all of our money on sake when we needed food."

Misaki's hmmphed as she turned her gaze back to Funaho. "I told you we should have turned around. That panda skin rug is sounding better every minute."

Funaho faced Misaki and sighed as she spoke. "How about a compromise? We go back and see how Washu is punishing him. If you don't think it's enough, then we'll initiate the plan I came up with for him a little early. Agreed."

Misaki nodded her head. "Agreed."

Funaho turned back to Ranma. "We'll get you over that dear. No one will steal your food here. Now, let's start talking about your tree ceremony. It's probably going to be the first thing that we do when we get to Jurai."

Ranma quirked an eyebrow at that. "Yeah, everybody keeps talkin about that but I still don't know what that is."

Funaho nodded and folded her hands in front of her. "What I say now and every step of the process is highly classified so you can tell no one of this except those of the noble houses. Do you understand?"

Ranma nodded her head and Funaho continued. "The tree ceremony is where one finds a tree to bond to for life. This bond allows one to tap into the power of Jurai, specifically that of Tsunami. This link also occurs to a lesser extent for those that do not have a bond but only for the citizens of Jurai. In your case, you already have a ki supply that is far greater than most humans so I can only imagine how the bond will affect you."

Ranma raised her hands up and waved them in front of her. "Uh-uh. I don't want any other weird thing happening to me."

Funaho cracked a smile but it soon turned to a slight frown. "It won't hurt you dear. I went through it myself so I should know. It's a wonderful feeling. The tree is sentient and it is like a warm mother, child, or some other form of partner as you might imagine. Unfortunately, you don't have a choice like most do because of the marriage contract. You see only noble Juraians can marry into the royal family as the first and second wives of the emperor. Since you weren't born into a noble family, the only other way to reach noble status is to have your own tree."

"So I'm going to have some plant bonded to me? It isn't going to change me is it?" Ranma really didn't like where this was going. If changing genders hadn't been enough.

Misaki leaned a little against Ranma and started stroking her hair. "Don't be scared; it won't change you. It's a wonderful experience where you share a link with another living thing. It will always be present in your mind but it does not change you. Rather the tree selects you and you the tree based on similar personalities. The tree grows and is influenced by you rather than it influencing you as much."

Ranma seemed to relax some with that statement, but she was still on edge as the two women hung to her sides. "I guess it's okay then. Uh, what else did you want to talk about?"

Huge grins spread across both Funaho's and Misaki's faces as they turned around to face Ranma. "Oh, how about a grand introduction to what it means to be a woman."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Katsuhito was broken out of his peaceful tea sipping as the front door opened and he heard a number of people enter.

"Hah, told you I'd beat you!"

"That isn't fair you monster woman! You cut holes in our bathing suits before the competition!"

"Oh quit your whining miss prissy pants. You're just a sore loser!"

"You're one to talk. You only got second place!"

"Better than third."

"Look at how my first place medal shines!"

He saw the fuming figures of Ayeka and Ryoko enter with heated glares at Mihoshi. "Shut up!"

"Now girls, try to calm down some." Katsuhito turned his eyes to his grandson. _Well, the choose has already been made for you boy. I'll hold off telling them for a little while to give mother some time with Ranma until she has the protection of her own tree._

He then heard another voice call him from the kitchen. "I'll start on supper grandpa!"

He smiled at Sasami's happy demeanor. He turned his attention back to Tenchi as he started to approach him. "Hey grandpa, where's Washu?"

Katsuhito snickered. After Washu had recovered and had some time to view some of Ranma's memories, she had simply brushed Katsuhito aside, grabbed the panda bear by the ear, and dragged it to her lab, slamming the door. He didn't know what set that off, but he could only imagine. "Oh she found a new guinea pig while all of you were out. I think she muttered something about a month long experiment with pandas, weasels, and circus clowns. She also said not to disturb her."

Everyone fell silent at that comment until Tenchi spoke up. "Uh, should we be worried about the person that..."

Katsuhito shook his head. "No, her new guinea pig is just getting his just desserts."

The normal muss and fuss of the house started up again.

Katsuhito sighed in relief. He had just avoided a major disaster or so he thought.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Soun Tendo was humming joyously as he walked up the mountain road outside Okoyama. He was trailed by his three daughters. Akane was in her yellow dress, Nabiki was wearing dark pants and a brown shirt, and Kasumi was wearing her usual blue dress and white apron.

"Daddy, why did we come all the way to Okoyama to climb a hill for a picnic. It doesn't make sense. For that matter, why did we walk instead of paying for the bus. I mean we spent a hell of a lot of money for the train just to get here." Nabiki was seriously starting to wonder what her father's real motives were.

Soun chuckled. "Oh, my old friend has a house in these mountains. Although, I wish I had known that he moved the house to the shrine. It is quite a walk."

They arrived at the edge of a bend in the road and were able to take in a spectacular sight. They saw a two story house below them that was sitting next to a sparkling lake. There were fields of carrots, a giant tree, a shrine, and a wonderful forest.

Nabiki whistled out loud. "Didn't know that your friend was loaded daddy."

"Oh my, it is such a beautiful home!" Kasumi was holding a hand to her mouth and smiling.

"It is rather nice looking. So what are we here for dad?" Akane scanned the place noticing the open fields around the house.

Soun sweated a little as he led his daughters down the steps to the house. "The thing is... I made a promise to my friend Genma Saotome to marry you to his son but I haven't heard from him in ten years so I gave up hope on that idea, but there was another marriage contract. Two years after Nabiki was born, I made a marriage contract with my friend Noboyuki and his wife Achika to marry our children. He told me that he already had a contract with Saotome to marry his son to any daughter he had, so we agreed that we would break off our agreement if it conflicted with Saotome's agreement with him. Since Genma had a son and no other children it then falls to you three girls. Tenchi is currently 19 and you girls are the right age so..."

Soun was cut off as Akane started blazing with fury. "Like hell I will. I'm not marrying some dumb boy. I'm going home."

Soun started to tear up. "My baby is abandoning me."

Akane stormed back up the steps as quick as she could. Nabiki rolled her eyes while Kasumi seemed torn between trying to get her father to stop crying or following Akane to make sure she was okay. Nabiki walked over to Kasumi and handed her some yen. "Take miss hot-head home. She'd only blow up at these people and we are guests here. Somehow I don't see you going through with this either."

Kasumi started to walk up the steps but turned back to Nabiki with a slightly worried look on her face. "Don't worry sis. Everything will be fine. Just move along now. Come on daddy let's go."

Nabiki waved goodbye to Kasumi and started to lead her weepy father along. _Heh, works to my advantage. This guy must be loaded. I've hit the jackpot here. If he's ugly or strange, I'll just pass the buck to Akane. No sweat._

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Katsuhito had finished his dinner a half hour ago and was peacefully reading the newspaper until he felt a terrible omen when the doorbell rang. He then felt a shiver when Noboyuki yelled out 'I'll get it.' He reached for his aspirin when he heard Noboyuki say, "Well if it isn't my drinking buddy Soun and is this your daughter? Come on in. Why don't we go to the living room."

Katsuhito looked over at his son-in-law as he led a long-haired, moustachioed man in a brown gi with his daughter. She had brown hair in a pageboy cut and was wearing earth-tone pants and white shirt. His foreboding feeling of doom only increased as the man pulled out a parchment and laid it on the table. Before a word came out of the man's mouth, Katsuhito grabbed the paper off of the table and scanned over it quickly. He then slapped his hand over his forehead before suddenly grabbing the girl and dragging her into the hall.

The girl tried to break his grip and yelled at him. "Hey, what's the big idea buddy."

Her father also ran after them but just barely missed them as Katsuhito disappeared into the doorway under the stairs.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Washu was having a fun time. Sure it wasn't really an experiment, but it was fun. "Hah, weasels win again. It's time for a clown penalty again Mr. Panda."

In the arena below her, a panda was running away from clowns with half full water balloons. One of the clowns almost got to him before an alarm went off which disturbed Washu's focus. "Dammit! Who is it?"

Katsuhito wiped some sweat off of his forehead. This may have been more dangerous than protecting the girl from the others. "We need to contact my mothers. We have another one."

"Hey, mind explaining what's going on and another thing... Is that a panda... How can someone shove a fish that large up there?" Nabiki's fury was sidetracked by the sight of a panda fighting and losing to rodeo clowns with fish sausage, tuna, and half-filled water balloons?

"Another?" Katsuhito held up the contract so that Washu could see it. "Oh well, daughter of mine won't be happy and neither will Ayeka, but those are the brakes. They can always jockey for third and fourth."

Katushito nodded. "Can you contact them and have them send a transport?"

Washu looked over her light panel screen. "I can do you one better. They came back. Initiating live com link."

A large screen appeared before them. Misaki showed up on the screen and shouted, "Where is that rat bastard Genma Saotome?"

Washu cleaned her ear out after that scream. "Oh, I have him dancing prettily. Here's some feed."

The woman on the large screen seemed to look over at something and giggle. "Ok, that will do. Just don't kill him. I want to have some fun too."

Washu nodded her head in satisfaction. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Oh, by the way, it seems that Tenchi has his second wife lined up. It appears little Achika was quite busy in her youth. I'm sending her to you now. I'll leave the explanations to you."

Nabiki had started to regain her wits after seeing all of these impossible sights and responded to Washu's comments. "Hey! What do you mean by sending me to them? I demand..."

Nabiki disappeared in a beam of light.

Katsuhito sighed and sat down beside Washu. "Got some popcorn."

Washu handed him a bag. "This kettle corn stuff is pretty good. Now that the previews are over let the play begin."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"...to know what's going on." Nabiki finished her sentence in a totally alien room. The previous space had been nothing but blackness as far as the eye can see while this room was highly decorated with a view of a waterfall and a ceiling made of roots?

"Where the hell am I now?" (Remind you of someone.)

"Don't worry dear. Come sit down and we'll explain." Nabiki turned around to see two regal women and a nervous teenager. The woman on the left had long-flowing black hair and wore some type of flowing pinkish-purple dress and the woman on the right had blue hair and a greenish-blue dress of the same style. The teenager sitting next to the woman with the black hair had red hair, blue eyes, and a red dress of a similar make. The girl didn't seem to be too comfortable at the moment.

Nabiki eyed them as she sat down next to the woman with blue hair. "Mind telling me what's going on. I remember being in a house in Okoyama and suddenly I'm whisked away to some lab and now this place. I want some answers or there will be hell to pay!"

Funaho chuckled and Misaki patted the irate girl on the head. Funaho turned to face the new teenager. "Now, now dear. I believe introductions are in order. I'm Funaho Masaki Jurai, First Empress of Jurai. And this," she pointed over to Misaki, "is Misaki Jurai, second Empress of Jurai and my co-wife. And the little redhead over there is Lady Ranma Saotome, first fiance of Prince Tenchi and soon to be First Princess of Jurai."

Nabiki looked dumbly at them. _These people are nuts. I've got to get out of here._ "Aw, I'm Nabiki Tendo. Wait, Saotome. As in daddy's other friend, the one who had a contract first. So, I'm guessing that makes you Tenchi's fiance."

Ranma nodded her head. She didn't want to admit it, but from what she could tell, it was a foregone conclusion. Nabiki nodded her head as well. "I guess that means I'm not needed. Uh, can you show me to the exit?"

Nabiki started to stand up but the blue-haired woman put her hand on Nabiki's shoulder. "Oh no dear. Both of you need to be here."

Funaho smirked as she sat back in her chair. "Think about what I said earlier for a second. You seem like a smart girl."

Nabiki looked over at Funaho and began to reason out what had happened. _Okay Nabiki, time to think this out. First, daddy said something about the Saotomes and our clan having marriage contracts with the Masakis. We get to the Masaki household only to have that old man drag me off the minute he sees the contract. We end up in a dark lab with a panda and other stuff before I magically end up here. I then meet the two empresses here and Saotome's daughter. Empress Funaho tells me that Ranma is Prince Tenchi's first fiance and … Wait two empresses, but that would mean... _"Hey, having two wives is illegal in Japan. What's going on here?"

A cheshire grin spread across Funaho's face. "Yes, it is, but then we aren't in Japan anymore."

Nabiki cocked her head to the side. "Okay, I'll bite. Where are we then?"

Funaho's grin spread even wider. "We are in outer space dear. Currently on route to the planet of Jurai."

Nabiki started chuckling and then laughing out loud. She then faced Funaho wiping away some tears. "Oh, you had me going there for a second. This must be some prank. This has to be the most elaborate set up ev..."

Nabiki's rave halted there as she noted the deadly serious expression on Funaho's face. "I am not joking dear. Does it look like I'm joking?"

A sinking feeling started to come over Nabiki as she realized that the woman in front of her was not joking. "So, everything you said is real? What am I really doing here?"

Misaki rubbed her hand through Nabiki's hair which annoyed her to no end. "It means that you're fiance number two for Tenchi-kun. Isn't that wonderful? You're going to be the second princess of Jurai!"

Nabiki numbly nodded her head. This was very surreal for her and she had no control of the situation. It was all very alien to her. "So why two wives?"

Funaho nodded her head and smiled. "That's a very good question. We were just about to discuss that with Ranma here. The Juraian empire is vast beyond imagination. Even though it is ruled by a monarch, it is in actuality run more so by his wives and the nobles, servants, and military under their direction. Think of us as the heads of the executive staff. While the monarch technically runs the empire, it is his two wives that direct military, domestic, diplomatic, and commercial affairs throughout the empire. This is also a reason why we want to start teaching you two starting now. Many events are being rushed and there is less time than we can hope for to prepare the two of you for your future duties."

Nabiki sat back and thought for a second on what she had just learned. _Hmm, queen of an empire? Empress Nabiki has a nice ring to it._ She then eyed the red-headed girl who still looked a little out of place. _She's pretty easy on the eyes as well. I'll have to question her when we're alone but I'd have to guess she's pretty shaken up by this. I mean who would believe in an alien empire really existing. Now, if what these women are telling me is true, then I'm about to become one of the most powerful women in the universe. Boo-yah!_ "I think this will work out just fine. So where do we begin?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Back at the Masaki household...

Katsuhito was leaving Washu's lab after her rendition of several King novels using Genma. He never knew that a panda could move like that.

He was blown off his feet as a giant demon head hovered above him. "What have you done with my daughter?"

Katsuhito was about to pull out the Tenchi-ken but he reevaluated the situation. The head was attached to a very familiar body. He then noticed a tall girl with long brown hair approach it with a pin. She stuck the pen into the head and it immediately deflated into the familiar face of Noboyuki's friend as he fell onto the floor. The girl then turned and slightly frowned at him. He didn't know why but he was certain that the slight frown was far worse than the demon head had been. "While father can get excited easily, I'm afraid I would also like to know what happened to my sister."

Katsuhito picked himself up and bowed slightly to the girl as she pulled her father to his feet. "I will explain in due time. Please follow me to the living room."

She followed as he rounded the bend in the hall and froze as soon as he entered the living room. Everyone was gathered there. He wished that he still had a bottle of aspirin or some really strong alcohol.

He turned his head as the complaints started rolling in. Ryoko was the first. "Hey old man! What gives? All of my sake is gone. Even the emergency stashes that I hid."

Ayeka was next. "All of my jewelry is missing and while loathe to admit, Ryoko had nothing to do with it. What is going on?"

Sasami piped up after her sister. "All of the food in the refrigerator is gone. I stocked it with enough food for a month thanks to Washu's stasis field and subspace fold."

Mihoshi followed with her usual whine. "Someone ate all of my snacks."

Tenchi was last. "Someone broke the dock and several of mother's heirlooms are missing."

The last comment really started to tick Katsuhito off. He would have to force that idiot Genma to give back those heirlooms and the other things that he stole. "Sit down everyone. I will explain."

Once everyone was seated, he took note of a dark blue-haired girl who was sitting next to Noboyuki's friend. _Must be another daughter._ "I bet you all are wondering what has caused all of this turmoil."

Nods were seen across the room. Katsuhito then continued. "It is all due to one man who is currently suffering at Washu's hands. She's given up slightly on the guinea pig aspect for the moment and decided entertainment value would be the best use for the man."

He could see the shivers run through the residents of the household. "Yes, I know it seems a little cruel at the moment, but there are other extenuating circumstances. The man's name is Genma Saotome and he..."

Katsuhito didn't finish as Soun butted into the conversation. "Genma? Genma is here?"

Katsuhito nodded and Soun began to dance again bringing out fans. "Oh happy days! Now the schools can be joined. Where are Genma and his son?"

Katsuhito responded a little heatedly. "That filth Genma is currently with Washu receiving his just desserts and as far as I know he doesn't have a son. His daughter, however, is currently with my mothers."

Soun stopped dancing around and turned back to the man. "What do you mean by daughter? I thought he had a son. I need to speak with my old friend."

Ayeka also noted something wrong with that statement. "Our mothers! What do you mean she's with our mothers?"

Katsuhito sighed. It was time to start revealing the truth. "First of all, it would be ill advised to disturb Washu and her new play toy. Secondly, he has tried to rob this house clean. Thirdly, I have never seen such stunted growth and clear signs of abuse as the ones that I saw on his daughter. I would not be surprised if his son died due to his negligence and abuse."

Soun was now teetering on being furious. "Genma would never do that. He was training his son to take over their branch of the Anything Goes school."

Katsuhito shook his head. "Regardless, he arrived without a son and a very put out daughter. He might even end up on charges considering that there are several standing warrants for his arrest."

Soun stood in shock for a second before sighing. "I guess he let the master's lessons get to him. What of my daughter?"

Katsuhito started to sweat as he knew the next words out of his mouth would start a rather nasty chain reaction. "She is also with my mothers."

Ayeka's interest skyrocketed with that statement. "Why are both of those girls with our mothers?"

_Time to let the cat out of the bag_, Katsuhito thought. "Well, Funaho and Misaki wanted to get to know their future daughter-in-laws. They're going to be gone for the next month."

Silence reigned for a moment before both Ayeka and Ryoko exploded. "WHAT?"

Katsuhito knew he was in for it now. "Now, now girls calm down. It just so happens that my dear Achika signed two marriage contracts. One was with the Saotomes and one was with the Tendos. You know that official marriage contracts must be carried out."

Ayeka spat as she angrily yelled. "They can be annulled!"

Ryoko snarled. "Then get them annulled!"

Katsuhito waved his hands in front of him. "Calm down and think about it. The only one who can officially annul them was Achika and she has passed on."

Ayeka fell back into her seat. "Dammit that's right, but what about having the other party pull out?"

Katsuhito shook his head. "You know that that cannot be done. They don't have the resources to pay the penalties and the annulment would only occur once all of those are paid off."

Ayeka slammed her hand into her palm. "I could pay off the penalties."

Ryoko nodded her head. "I can scrounge up some money as well."

Katsuhito shook his head once again. "I'm afraid Misaki has grown rather attached to them both and Funaho approves of them so far. They have personally taken them under their wing. I would suggest not going after them."

Both Ayeka and Ryoko flinched at that statement. Funaho and Misaki could be really scary.

Ryoko purred to herself. "Well, it doesn't mean that me and Tenchi can't get married right now and put an end to those silly contracts. It would be the Masaki family's fault then but I'm sure it would be covered up."

"He's my Tenchi!" Ayeka grasped onto that new idea as she firmly grasped Tenchi and held him to her chest.

"No, he's mine." Ryoko nearly smothered Tenchi with her boobs. His nose began to bleed as his head acted like a volleyball between their chests.

What no one expected was a battle cry of "PERVERT!" as a hammer slammed down on Tenchi's head, driving him through the floor.

All eyes slowly turned to the blue-haired girl who now had a hammer in her hand. "Hah, take that you dirty pervert!"

The remaining residents of the house slowly backed out of the room as Ayeka and Ryoko started crackling with energy. "WHAT are you doing to my Tenchi you bitch!"

Akane blinked at the threat directed towards her in stereo. She was just taking care of a pervert. There was no need for them to ruffle their feathers. "He was rubbing himself in your breasts! He's a pervert!"

Ryoko cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

Ayeka also wavered at that statement. "We were the ones who grabbed onto him."

Akane let out another burst of rage. "All men are dirty perverts!"

Ryoko smiled and teleported behind Akane. She then rapped her arms around Akane and rubbed her chest. "Oh, so you play that field then?"

The words had barely left Ryoko's mouth when a mallet impacted her head. Ayeka chuckled as the short girl hit Ryoko with the mallet. "Now that she deserved!"

Her chuckle died when Akane kept beating Ryoko's head into the floor. Sure Ryoko would be fine, but the bloodshot eyes and splinters digging into Akane's skin from splintering the mallet were cause for alarm. Several residents rushed the girl and subdued her as Ayeka called out. "Someone get Washu!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki was putting on her nightie for bed time. While she liked having the servants, she was still a little uncomfortable with the idea of them dressing and undressing her. She carefully turned her eye to catch Ranma fingering her nightie as she faced away from Nabiki. The girl had barely spoken as the two empresses went into detail about the Juraian empire's history, some recent political events, and something called a tree ceremony. She had to admit that that part had her a little on edge. Apparently, she was expected to share her life force with some kind of weird tree. She had thought about refusing, but the knowledge that she would help rule an empire helped her to bite it back. The trees were also supposed to 'not alter ones personality,' but she was hard pressed to believe that.

Nabiki stood up after she finished adjusting her nightie and walked over to Ranma. Ranma was obviously lost in thought as she ran her fingers over the string of the top because she was startled when Nabiki placed her hand on her shoulder. "No need to be jumpy. I'm already on edge."

Ranma put her hand to the back of her head and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry."

Nabiki waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. It sounds like we're in the same boat, which is why I think it would be a good idea to get to know each other. And would you stop fingering that nightie and put the blasted thing on already."

Ranma sighed as she slipped the garment on. She was acting like she had just been defeated. "Whaddya want to know?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Anything I suppose."

Ranma thought for a minute and shrugged her shoulders. The girl really should know. "I was originally a guy, but I got a curse, thanks to my pop, that has made me permanently female. I've only been a girl for the past three months."

Silence reigned for a moment followed by a whistle by Nabiki. _Wow, I was not expecting that. Ok, given the situation, this isn't so far fetched. I'm betting that this whole deal is even more awkward for her. It would explain the brooding silence._ "O-K, the really heavy shit first huh. So what was it like being a guy?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "You're stronger, you've got something down there, and you can inherit the martial arts school that you've only worked your whole life to master. I lost everything three months ago."

Nabiki was a little heated after hearing that but she'd give diplomacy a try. "Oh, and why'd you lose everything when you became a girl huh?"

Ranma sagged a little in her seat. "Pops says women are weak. He always has. He used to taunt me all the time about how I was weak like a woman. I guess he got his wish. When I had my first period, I was scared out of my mind because I thought I was dying. Pop wouldn't tell me what was happening and tried to disown me after it happened. The funny thing is that I received this curse when he dragged me off to some cursed springs because he thought it would be good training and then the curse was made permanent by some people that my father stole from. What was really funny was that I was trying to help those people stop my father."

Nabiki cooled off at those words. _Yeesh, and I thought daddy was bad._ "Look at it this way Ranma. We've now gained a position where we'll be the most powerful people in the universe. Kick your pop to the curb cuz we've got it made sister."

Ranma looked a little thoughtful at that comment. "But he's still my pop. I haven't abandoned him yet."

Nabiki's eye twitched a little when she heard that comment. _Really now. Let's find out a little more shall we._ "Oh, what has he done to earn your respect?"

Ranma put her finger to her mouth in thought. "He's taught me our family's school of martial arts."

Nabiki nodded her head. "What else?"

Ranma started to look a little uncertain as she replied. "Uh, can't think of anything else."

Nabiki pushed onto her next question. "And what has he done that has hurt you or been dishonorable?"

Ranma didn't have to think long as she started to list off his misdeeds. "Well, he stole, drank, let me starve once in awhile, and constantly called me a weak little girl for the past ten years that we lived on the road together. There were times when he made these agreements with men about something saying that he would give me to them in exchange for food, money, or booze, but he'd always steal me back when they got drunk and would scam another person. He defiled several temples and dojos. The damn Neko-ken training. He also didn't tell me about this arrangement until we arrived in Okoyama and knocked me out so I wouldn't run away."

Nabiki started rubbing her nose hard at those statements. "Ranma, your father is a moron."

Ranma shrugged. "Can't argue with you there."

Nabiki giggled at the laissez-faire attitude of the girl, especially considering the little bit of her past she had learned about. She was brought out of her revelry when Ranma asked her a question. "So what are your parents like?"

Nabiki pulled up a seat next to Ranma. "Well, my mother died when I was young. I had some memories of her but not a lot. The problem was that my father completely stopped teaching martial arts and fell into a booze soaked depression. At the age of 8, I was hustling kids and blackmailing people just to get enough money to pay our bills, food, and clothing for my father, my two sisters, and myself. The sad thing is that I'm still supporting the household. It's been 9 years and my father still sulks around the house."

Ranma nodded her head. "Yeah, guess that's been tough. What was your martial arts school?"

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders. "Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Ranma shot up from her chair. "WHAT? That should be our family art, the Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts School."

Nabiki let that sink in for a second and then started to laugh out loud as she remembered what had happened when she arrived. She also started rolling on the floor. Ranma looked rather cross at her. "Hey what's going on? What's so funny?"

Nabiki started to wipe some tears from her eyes and sit up. "Only the biggest joke in the galaxy! Apparently, my dad and yours studied under the same master and made branch schools. They wanted to rejoin there sections by marrying their children together. Even had a contract! Don't you get it, we're marrying each other and that Tenchi guy. We're fulfilling both contradictory contracts at the same time."

Ranma chuckled a little nervously at that comment. "Ah yeah, I suppose."

Nabiki sat back down in her chair. "Whew, that was a good laugh. Got any other good jokes."

Ranma shrugged. "Not ones that ain't dirty as hell."

Nabiki laughed. "The raunchier the better. Let's get something to eat before we start though. Maybe some ice cream."

Ranma's eyes lit up at hearing the girl say that. _Maybe this girl ain't so bad. Still don't wanna marry that guy, but being with her ain't too bad._

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Funaho stepped away from the monitor to fix herself some tea. "They are getting along quite amicably. I guess Yosho's idea was a good one. These young girls already seem to have some talents that will suit them well in their positions. I actually appreciate what Achika did for us by netting us these girls."

Misaki looked over at Funaho with a spoon hanging out of her mouth and chocolate ice cream dribbling down her cheek. "What's wrong with my little cutesy utsey Ayeka and little Ryoko."

Funaho took a deep inhale of breath and then spoke her mind. "Don't take this the wrong way but Ayeka can be an airhead and is quick to anger. She doesn't know how to budget at all and she's far too rigid in rules and regulations of the court. She really doesn't suit the positions of first or second wife because she would either screw up or end up being a political puppet. Ryoko... It was hard enough to pardon Ryoko. Sure, she did help to save Jurai and has been rather helpful lately, but many people are still wary of her given her background. She has an equally bad temper as Ayeka. Don't even get me started on Mihoshi. I may put my foot down on that one. That child is nothing but a walking disaster and our empire would crumble if she were ever to be made empress."

Misaki licked her spoon and eyed it speculatively. "Putting cuteness aside for the moment. These girls still have a ways to go. Even though Washu did some work with Ranma, she still has a number of mental scars and I imagine Nabiki has some as well. We still have our work cut out for us."

Funaho nodded her head. "I agree. Maybe some sleepovers are in order for these girls. It would give us more time to bond with them."

Misaki clapped her hands happily. "Yeah, sleepovers."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Washu was typing away on her computer while a blue-haired girl was strapped down to one of her tables unconscious. "Hmmm."

"What are you doing to my baby!" Soun's demon head disappeared as Washu stuck a needle in his arm.

She shook her head as she continued to type away on her computer. "Hmmm. That makes the third time I've had to use a sedative on him. Ryoko, put him in a stasis field until I'm done."

"Ummm, I have been trying to ask, but what are you doing to my sister again?" Washu turned to face the innocent looking girl.

"Well, Kasumi dear. I'm trying to find the root cause of this aggression. So far I've found one major trigger, but some of this other stuff has definitely led up to this. Has your father always molly-coddled her like this?"

Kasumi put a finger to her lip. "Ever since I can remember. It got worse after mother died. He always had a soft spot for Akane. He barely let's me go outside anymore for fear that something should happen to me. He does get a bit emotional."

Washu raised her eyebrow. "Right."

Washu finally finished going through the personal data she had accumulated on the girls and their father. _Good grief. Soun Tendo is an idiot. He stopped working after his wife died, let his children fend for themselves, and coddled this one girl so much that she has a horrible neurotic complex. Akane has absolutely no idea of how to carry herself in the real world and that lunatic going after her has only added to her problems. Kasumi... well, I'm going to have to have Ryoko or myself show her the ropes on getting out of her shell. And Nabiki. She turned into some kind of hustler to earn the bread for the family. I guess some families can screw up worse than I have. What I don't understand is who this MASTER is. They completely shut down when I try to access memories of him but he seems to have pushed the two men over the edge._

Washu turned back to Kasumi. "I'll give it to you straight. I'm going to set up some time with a psychologist for Akane. She will attend the appointments if she doesn't want to end up in jail. Blowing up the way she did at my daughter was justified in some way, but she will end up killing someone one day with a temper like that. I'll be hanging onto your father for awhile as he, Genma, and I need to have some discussions. Both you and Akane are welcome to stay here as we work on certain issues."

Kasumi nodded her head nervously. "I suppose. Akane has been a tad bit out of line on some occasions. Will father be alright?"

Washu smiled as she took Kasumi by the hand and started leading her out of her lab. "Don't worry, he'll even get better accommodations than his friend. Now I'd like you meet my daughter..."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Again!" Nabiki was starting to hate those two. This was her first time handling a sword but those two simply wouldn't let her quit. Her instructor seemed a little nervous as he was instructed to pick up the pace.

"I thought you were from a martial arts family. Pick up the pace!" Nabiki turned a icy glare to Funaho. _Oh is she going to get it later!_

Funaho chuckled at that look. The girl was about on par for a normal Earthling physically. Mentally though she seemed to be a powerhouse. Even though Nabiki was losing horribly in her first practice spar against the Juraian sword instructor, Funaho could see Nabiki leading the instructor into areas of the field that were more suited to her smaller body. She was surprised to see a few clumsy and powerless swings get to the instructor.

As Nabiki started propping herself up by her sword, Funaho decided to end the test spar. After all, she only wanted to see what the girls abilities were, not kill them. "Take a break Nabiki! Ranma you're up."

Ranma nodded and jumped down to the field below them. Nabiki dragged herself to the sideline and held up the wooden sword for Ranma to take. Ranma shook her head and smirked at Nabiki. "Don't need it. Why dontcha take a break."

Nabiki nodded her head, walked to a nearby bench, and collapsed on it. Ranma walked out to the middle of the field cracking her neck on the way. The instructor looked her over and noticed the lack of a weapon. He frowned a bit until Ranma spoke. "Alright gramps! Let's get this going. I've already seen you're moves so this shouldn't be more than a warm up."

The instructor looked her over and quirked an eyebrow. "Where is your weapon child? How do you expect to fight without one?"

Ranma only smirked as she dug her hands into her practice pants. She had been lucky enough to convince those old women to at least let her wear some slacks to practice. "Heh, weapons are a crutch! As soon as your weapon is gone, you'll be defenseless if ya haven't practiced without one."

The instructor's eye twitched at that. "Oh, I suppose that may be the case for Earth, but weapons of Jurai are not so easily taken."

Ranma snorted and spat into her left. "Ha, I'd like ta see that gramps."

"I'm only 42 young lady." He was starting to get mad at the girl.

"Yer still older than me. That and yer slow to boot. I mean we've been sittin here talkin fer about five minutes and ya ain't done nothin. Ya going to use that wooden stick as a cane. If ya are, it might be a good idea ta put it on the ground, don't ya think so Grandpa. Or maybe you're compensating for some..."

Ranma ducked to the side as the man thrust his wooden sword at her. He then repositioned himself before using an upward thrust in a half moon arc only to have her disappear on him. "Where are you?"

He heard a giggle and then looked up to the end of his sword. She was standing there on the end of his sword, smirking at him. "Could you go faster gramps? I'm still waiting for you to start."

He tossed her and his sword away only to have her somersault off of it and land neatly in front of him. He then pulled out a laser sword and charged at with eyes glazed over in rage. "I'll f***ing kill you! You stinking bitch!"

Funaho was about to jump in to stop the man when an arm gently held her back. "Let's see what she can do Funaho. They'll both have to deal with assassins sooner or later. If she can't even stop that instructor, then there's no way they would even survive a night at the palace."

Funaho sighed. "I suppose Misaki. Is that why we're taking a week to get back to the capital?"

Misaki only pointed out to the field. Both watched as Ranma dodged each blow.

The instructor was starting to tire and he was getting nowhere. _Dammit! This bitch is fast. I need something to slow her down._ He looked around the field until he spotted Nabiki.

In a last ditch effort, the instructor kicked up a cloud of dirt with his sword to hide his presence. He then made a bee line for Nabiki. Both Funaho and Misaki jumped down to the field, but were too far away to do anything and they knew it. Nabiki's eyes widened. She had been surprised when the instructor had pulled out a light saber, but now she was scared out of her mind as the tip of that sword was about to be driven into her... She closed her eyes and expected a sharp pain but nothing happened.

Nabiki slowly opened her eyes to see Ranma standing in front of her. She then saw the blood that was trickling down her body and starting to pool on the floor. As the implications of what was going on hit her, she shakily called out to Ranma. "R..Ranma?! Ranma are you okay?!"

Ranma turned her head to the side and smiled. "Never better. I'm just gonna take care of this guy and then maybe we can have some ice cream."

What Nabiki didn't see was the tip of the sword embedded in Ranma's left shoulder. She had her bloody left hand wrapped around the laser sword. A light blue aura surrounded her left hand as she crushed the sword in her grip. When the sword simply vanished into the ether, Ranma's left hand fell limp to her side.

The instructor's mind was reeling as the implications of what she had just done sank in. He didn't have much time to think as a nasty right hook connected with his head, sending him to a blissful unconsciousness.

The next thing Ranma knew. Misaki had her in a fireman's carry while trying to apply pressure to the wound. Medics were rushing in and Funaho was binding the instructor.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Misaki was sitting outside of the medical wing with furrows forming in her brow until Funaho appeared. She turned her head to her co-wife. "Was it an assassination or something else?"

Funaho sighed and sat down next to Misaki. "It wasn't an assassination attempt, I think. He just completely lost it, but that still does not make what he did acceptable. He's going to be scrubbing toilets at the men's prison facility for those mud people for the next 200 years."

Misaki smirked at that. "You always seem to come up with appropriate punishments."

Funaho nodded her head. "So what did you think of their performance today?"

Misaki put her finger to her lip. "Not bad but we had better get them a tree the minute we land. I think they'll both have the skills they need to survive after we give them some personal attention this week, but they lack power."

Funaho chuckled. "I don't know. Ranma did shatter a light sword with only one hand. Even I can't do that."

Misaki sat back in her seat and pondered it for a second. "I see your point. She will be a formidable force physically, but her intelligence is pretty low."

Funaho looked thoughtfully at the hospital room door. "I think Nabiki will fill that gap. Together they will be quite formidable."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

In the hospital room another conversation was starting...

"Huh? Wazza going on?" Ranma woke up groggily as she tried to adjust her eyes to the bright light. She then noted her state of dress. She frowned at the paper gown and the sling she was wearing. "The hell? A hospital. I'm so out of here."

Before she got up, she felt a hand rest on her right hand. "You shouldn't move around yet. You don't want to reopen the wound do you?"

Ranma turned her head to see Nabiki beside her. Her eyes seemed a little red but she otherwise seemed okay. "I guess I'll sit here for a bit then. Anything else?"

Nabiki nodded. "The empresses said something about taking us on as personal students and expanding our training."

"So, I won right."

Nabiki just couldn't keep her cool around this girl as she started to heat up. "Yeah, you knocked him out good. Only, YOU ALMOST DIED! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Ranma flinched back a little at her words, but she set herself back up straight. "Well, it looked like he was going to kill you and I wasn't in a good position to just pull him back. I was actually trying to catch the damn thing using the sword capture technique that pop taught me but it kind of slipped through my grip and got me in the shoulder. Thankfully the sword breaker technique worked better than expected."

Nabiki looked a little cowed. "Thanks for saving me, but why did you do it?"

Ranma smirked at her. "It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak and you were tired and couldn't move out of the way. And maybe... well... you're my friend."

The words sank into Nabiki and she bent over to hug the red-head who flinched a little at her contact. "I owe you one. It's good to know how much you care."

Ranma beamed at her new friend. Her stomach then grumbled. "Uh, I'm a bit hungry."

Nabiki smirked. "I got one of the servants to go get some chocolate ice cream awhile ago. He should be back in a minute."

Ranma's eyes sparkled at that comment. She would have put Nabiki in a bear hug if it weren't for her arm sling.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Several men sat in a dark room looking at a screen as a wiry man appeared. "The rumors are true sir. The two fiances hale from Earth. I sent them an unstable instructor to get a gauge for how vulnerable they are. He knows nothing of us and was rather useful. Reports state that he severely injured one of the girls and almost killed the other. It should be rather easy to either kill or use them."

One of the men waved his arm. "Heh, why should we deal with Earth scum. I say assassinate them and put some of our puppets up as brides."

Another shook his head. "Easier said than done. Funaho, Misaki, and definitely that damnable Seto would figure it out. Remember what happened to that GP army unit that was in cahoots with Shanks. No, either make them have an 'accident' or use them while they are ignorant. A straight assassination attempt would only lead back to us."

"Even doing that would not be foolproof, too many complications would arise from the more complex plans."

"Then what would you suggest?"

"Poison?"

Groaning could be heard across the darkened room. "And how well has that worked in the past? They will be heavily guarded before the tree ceremony so any attempt before is fruitless."

"What about after? What if we move the unstable wormhole from sector eight to ship training ground 1?"

"That could work."

"They would need to be completely isolated from their guard detail."

"That can be arranged."

"Good."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

_This is one of my earlier works. I've cleaned it up some and put it out as a possible teaser._


	9. Chapter 9: Ranma GXP Universe

**Ranma GXP Universe**

**I do not own Ranma ½ or Tenchi Muyo GXP.**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

A woman with with long green hair and tan skin had a girl's head in her lap stroking her hair. The older woman looked with care down at the young red-haired girl. She had already wiped the blood off her face and found that she only had minor scratches, bruising, and a lump on her head. "How is she Mira?"

The green haired woman, Mira, turned to a woman that definitely wasn't human. She had a slight muzzle, reddish-brown fur, and dog ears. She was a Wau. The green haired woman shook her head. "I can't be sure but I hope it's only a light concussion. It looks like she gave them a bit of a fight, but considering she was picked up on that primitive world they stopped at to finish their repairs, she probably didn't have the means to truly fend them off. I'm not sure if it's really a good thing she survived though. I'm afraid of what they'll do to us."

The Wau lowered her eyes and sat back against the wall. They were interrupted by a snort of the fourth woman in their cell. She had Red skin and brilliant green eyes. "Yeah, you two sulk all you want. I'm going to kill the first damn 'Master' I get sold to. I'm not going to service some damn punk that buys me."

Mira frowned. "How? They've injected all of us with nanites that not only disable our enhancements but our physical strength as well. I'm sure if we disobey too many times they'll just shove some obedience chips in our skulls. I'd rather not live that kind of nightmare."

The red-skinned woman crossed her arms under her breasts and stuck out her forked tongue at the woman. Mira just shook her head and continued to run her hand through the red head's hair. She smiled when the girl started to mumble as she moved into what she thought was more of a sleeping state than the unconscious state she had arrived in.

That smile died a painful death though when a guard approached their cell. He had a rather nasty smirk on his face. "Well, well. How's our crew of 'We'll never give up.' You all folded rather quickly after we took your ship. It was rather funny how your captain begged for your lives until he found out what we really wanted. I still remember the shock on his face when the captain blew his brains out. That was a good laugh."

The red-skinned woman snorted at him. "What do you want? You just here to rub salt in our wounds you bastard."

The man's grin widened. "No. I'm just checking up on our newest acquisition. The captain told me to notify him as soon as she's awake. When we found her knocked out in the area where we landed for repairs, the captain claimed her for his personal use. I hope she'll last longer than the captain's last toy."

Mira's grip tightened on the red-haired girl and the other two in the cell scowled at the man. The man chuckled as he left with his back to them. "You know. I'm not sure if the captain made the right choice. I think the red-skinned girl would last longer than that beat up red-head. Might have to make a couple of suggestions to the captain. Oh, and just so you know. We don't use obedience chips so don't worry about becoming some mindless bimbos. Our clients like their women feisty."

If anything, the guards comments only made them feel more uneasy.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The red-haired girl started to stir after awhile and stretched out while reaching up to rub her head, except her hand landed on something soft. As she became more coherent, she could tell that her head was also laying on something soft. She then opened her eyes and they nearly bulged out when she saw she was grabbing a woman's breast and her head was in her lap. The girl then bolted out of the lap and crouched in a corner of the cell with her arms up over her head. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there or I... I didn't mean to a... I'm sorry!"

Three occupants of the cell looked at her with raised eyebrows. The green-haired woman spoke first with a chuckle in her voice. "Don't worry child. I'm not mad. It's obvious that you were just getting up. No harm done."

The red-haired girl let down her arms and eyed the three in the cell suspiciously. "Uh, ok. I'm Ranma Saotome heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Uh, where am I? It kinda looks like a jail cell but with no bars."

The red-skinned girl answered her. "Well, you got the jail cell part right, partially at least. You're currently a guest of the slavers that are holding us in this cell until they can sell us to someone. However, you got lucky and the captain decided you're going to be his little..."

The green-haired woman interrupted. "Shut up Deira! Don't try scaring her right now."

Deira rolled her eyes and replied in a fake sweet voice. "Ooh, let's just sugar coat it then Mira! She's going to lollipop land with you, her, and fido over there. You're going to have a wonderful time picking strawberries and picking out cutesy outfits. Yeah, let's just do that!"

The Wau woman growled at Deira. "I've got a name you know! It's Czeska! Not Fido dammit! I'm tired of you calling me that!"

Deira rolled her eyes and shook her head. Their attention was drawn back to Ranma when she let out a disgusted sound. "Lollipop land! Cute outfits, blah! No thanks!"

Deira started laughing and then started rolling on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes as she cried out, "She took that seriously! Ha. Ho. I... I... Oh, man. Such a good... laugh."

Mira was about to say something when two guards came around to their cell. Both of them quirked an eyebrow at Deira's display. The guard that had previously been there shrugged as he let the force field down. He then grabbed Ranma by the arm. "Hey leggo. Whatcha doing?"

Mira stood up and walked towards the guard. "Please. Don't take her. Take me. She's too young for this!"

The guard snorted as he backhanded the woman, sending her across the cell. "Dumb bitch. You'll get your turn."

"You bastard!" The guard then felt something hit his face. He looked over at Ranma with a nasty smirk on his face. He spoke in a mocking tone, "Ow, that hurt."

Ranma looked at her hand and frowned. She didn't have any power behind the hit. _What the hell?_ Her answer came from the guard. "We've limited your physical power sweet cheeks. Nice try though."

He then crossed a line when he grabbed one of her breasts. Ranma started pumping out a battle aura in anger, but this had the secondary effect of burning out the nanites in her system. Ranma noticed this as her feeling of strength increased with her aura. As it peeked and came into the visible spectrum, the women and guards gasped just before Ranma's fist plowed into the face of the guard holding her. Ranma's smirk broadened when she saw that the guard slumped down on the opposite wall unconscious. "How was that one ya bastard?"

It was then that alarms started blaring as the other guard had reinstated the force field and hit the alarm, but he wasn't fast enough to stop the red-head that had made it out before the force field closed and knocked him unconscious. The stunned women in the cell really didn't understand how the girl got her strength back or if this was just a toned down version of her power but they didn't care. She could get them out. Deira ran up to the force field. "Hey, kid! Get us out of here!"

Ranma turned back to her and said, "Huh? Can't ya just walk out of there?"

Deira slapped her hand over her face. Of course, the kid was from a primitive world. "Press the green button on the side of the cell!"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders and pressed the button and was promptly joined by the three women. Mira turned to Czeska. "Get the other two out of that cell!" She pointed to a cell across the room with a purple-haired woman and a girl that had green skin and a tail. "Deira, grab their weapons and take point at the door. I'll see if there are some controls in this room to find out where we are and maybe sabotage some systems to give us time.

Ranma scratched her head as everyone seemed to be ignoring her now. She then felt a dozen men with killing intent approaching the only door to the room. Ranma smiled as she cracked her neck. Her memory was still a little fuzzy, but she did remember an unfinished fight with Mousse and Ryoga so she was itching for another round. Ranma made her way to the door with a purposeful stride.

Everyone else turned their heads to the door when it opened and a dozen men in armor filed into the room with their weapons drawn. They all then noticed that Ranma was walking calmly towards them. "Stop! If you surrender now, we'll only shackle you. Otherwise all of you will be slightly damaged or dead."

Ranma smiled as she neared the man that had said that. "Yeah, you and what army?"

All of the people in the room looked at the red head like she was crazy. "I've got a dozen men here. You're not going anywhere weak bitch."

And that was when all hell broke loose. Ranma disappeared in a blur of motion and two men slid down the wall. The remaining men fired at her afterimage only to have two more meet the same fate. The men started to spread out and try to fire their lasers from a variety of angles to keep her moving and out of range only to find that she could throw bright blue energy blasts at them. The only one left conscious at the end of Ranma's assault was the commander.

Ranma bent over with a cruel smile on her face. "Who's the weak bitch now?"

Ranma chopped the back of the man's neck sending him into La-La land and left the room through the only door. All of the women in the room simply stared at where she had left them. Mira broke out of her stupor first and started giving commands. "Everyone get a weapon from those men and move down the corridor. I've got the schematics for the ship's layout. If we can make it to the bridge, then we should be able to take over the ship. Try to guide Ranma to where we need her. I think our pirate friends managed to pick up a Juraian noble without doing a proper check. Sucks to be them."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was having a blast, literally. Enemies kept coming out of the woodwork and she couldn't be happier. For some reason, Ranma had something tickling the back of her mind that told her that she should be pissed and depressed, but she was having so much fun letting that pent up anger out that she didn't bother to explore why she should be so pissed or depressed. She was brought out of her revelries as the green-haired woman from before caught up to her. "Ranma, we need to go the other way! The command deck is over here."

Ranma looked at where Mira was going and saw even more enemies that way. She shrugged her shoulders and followed.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

All of the women made it to a large cylindrical room when all the doors around them slammed shut. They looked around until a screen popped up to show a bald man with gray skin and piercing red eyes. "I see that you have incapacitated most of my crew. Let me congratulate you by ejecting my male captives into space."

The screen changed and they watched in horror as the male prisoners were jettisoned into space. Many clutched their throats and flailed before suddenly stopping. "You only have to blame yourselves. I couldn't take the risk of them revolting as well. It's too bad I made sure to reinforce most of my ship to prevent leaks and depressurization otherwise I would have simply done the same to you. No matter though. You all will instead be my entertainment."

It was then that they all noticed a large door on the far end of the room open. It was then that several members of the group grew pale. Mira was the first to state what it was. "Shit he's got a Siphore!"

What stood before them could only be described as a horrible assemblage of mutated animal parts. It looked like a giant meatball with tentacles, claws and mouths that looked like those of lamprey. Ranma eyed the creature and gave a shrug before cupping her hands in front of her. _Eh, 'Kane's made scarier things in the kitchen._ "Mouko Takabishi!"

Mira had tried to stop Ranma before she let loose her energy but was too late. She watched the ball scream towards the enemy only to be absorbed. "Ranma don't use any more energy blasts on that thing. It sucks out energy and can't be beaten with physical strikes either. It just absorbs the shocks of blows. I'm going to try to open the doors. Just keep it at bay!"

Ranma frowned. Her two best weapons and they were useless against this thing. She noted that the creature was slow but it was big enough to take up most of the room. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a scream. She saw that the creature had grabbed the green, lizard-like girl by the tail and was swinging her around wildly. Ranma tried to grab the girl but a claw raked across her back. She started to hear other screams as she tried to get back up. She then remembered what had happened to her the night before.

**Flashback...**

Ranma was walking through the woods looking at a note. '_Help! I am being held captive by a horrible man. Please help!'_

Ranma rolled his eyes at the message. He knew it was a trap, but he was bored and since the wedding fiasco and Saffron, he really hadn't had anything to do. He then saw two figures land in front of him. It was Mousse and Ryoga. "What's happening?"

"You're end," stated Mousse.

"See you in hell Saotome." Ranma raised and eyebrow. They seriously thought this was the end of him after all the times he beat them. He just shrugged his shoulders. He needed the exercise.

Mousse let out a barrage of chains and Ryoga used the Breaking Point on the ground in front of him. Ranma just jumped back only to have someone else join the fray as he saw a wolf skin before jumping to the side. "Sup Lime, where's Mint?"

Ranma got his answer as Mint tried to bum rush him from the side only to have Ranma side-step him. Ranma tisked before turning to look up at a tree. "Hey Herb. Knew you'd come along with these knuckle-heads."

Ranma didn't like the smirk on his face and barely dodged to the side as a firecracker landed at his feet. Things had gotten serious now that Happosai had joined the fray. It was then that Ranma was splashed with water from behind. She looked behind her to see a smiling Taro holding a ladle and pale. It was then that Ranma remembered what those were. Her anger started building up. "You locked me! You bastards f*^%# ! locked me!"

Ranma was so distracted while she was bearing down on Taro that she didn't notice a pipe coming towards her head.

Ranma then remembered falling a long ways and then splashing. Hitting stones... Hard to breath... Can never change back...

**Flashback end...**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Two of the girls had been captured by the creature and it was having fun siphoning off their life energy. It was then that everyone there felt a foreboding of dread and depression. Time seemed to stop as they slowly turned to see Ranma get back up. Her head hung down and a blackish green icor seemed to surround her. "Shi-Shi-Hokudan Perfect Edition!"

Upon uttering those words, the dark aura formed into a giant, eerie green ball and blasted forth. It ripped through the Siphore, leaving a gory mess, and continued to rip through the blast doors behind it. This time the women sprang into action as Deira shook the cobwebs out of her head after unraveling the tentacle that had held her and the unconscious lizard-like girl. Mira had rushed over to Ranma who was still hunched over. She noticed Ranma wrap her arms around herself and shiver.

"Hold me," was the last thing Ranma said before collapsing into Mira's arms.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The group made it to the bridge to find it abandoned. A screen popped up and revealed the same man as before. He clapped his hands and had a smug look on his face. "Bravo. I commend you. I had to escape on my backup craft but the show was rather entertaining. That red head does not disappoint me. In fact, she would be perfect for my collection if I can find a way to train her properly. Take care of her for me won't you and I may even consider adding some of you should you prove interesting. Oh, by the way. I smashed all of the systems except for life support before leaving. Ta."

The screen went dark. Mira moved over to the control panel and frowned. "He's telling the truth. Deira, Czeska go find some escape pods and remove the emergency transponders. Bring them here and I'll try to repair communications. Restrain any of the crew that are left and if you have no other choice then kill them."

Mira then turned to the purple-haired girl. She had a light tan and green GP uniform. "Amanda, go through the components here and find ones that work. I'll be working on the programming and repairs as needed."

Mira then turned to the lizard-like girl who was starting to sit up. She had on a pink Academy uniform. "Cadet Angela, now that you are conscious I want you to watch over Ranma. That last attack drained her."

They all set off to work.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The group of women had barricaded themselves in the command cockpit. While none of the slaver crew had yet to move, they were not taking chances. Once they had what they needed, they sealed the corridor and set up some secondary barricades. The conscious members of the group were drinking hot tea courtesy of a functioning replicator on the deck.

Mira looked over at the unconscious mystery of a girl that was supposedly from a backwater planet. She displayed many of the powers of a Juraian except for the last attack. She frowned as she noted the girl curling back into a fetal position. Ranma kept rolling around in a fitful sleep and many emotions seemed to play across her face. Mira was starting to think that last attack was in some way psionic in nature as it had made them all feel like they wanted to die right then. What puzzled her though was that Siphore's absorbed all ambient energies. The only way to hurt or control the damn things was to use metal cages and slice it with metal tools. This girl had used some sort of energy that it couldn't absorb or an energy that would cause the creature to explode.

They all felt relief when a voice came over the crude communicator they had built. "This is the GP! You have been designated as a slaver vessel. Stand down and prepare for boarding."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Angela sat on a chair beside Ranma as she lay peacefully on a bed in the infirmary of a GP cruiser. She had been there for two days watching over Ranma. She had heard from the others how Ranma had saved her life and was grateful for how much Ranma had done for them. She wiped a stray piece of hair out of Ranma's eyes and bowed her head before her savior.

Mira chose that moment to enter the room. "Hello, Angela. Still no change."

Angela looked up with a sad smile. "She's not weeping anymore and she seems to be sleeping peacefully now. I think she'll wake up soon."

Mira smiled at the girl. She had fallen into hero worship now and Mira was hoping that when Ranma woke up that she wouldn't disappoint. "We've collected the bodies and given them a proper burial now. We've also processed the remaining crew. It appears our ship was targeted because we were the only ones using shipping route 503 on that day, no witnesses. They also claim that they would rather die than divulge who their captain was but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

Angela looked up at Mira with a little worry in her eyes. "You told me that he wanted to come back for us, well for Ranma. Do you think he's going to come after us?"

Mira held back her emotions. She didn't want to scare the girl, but the man, while insane, appeared to be sincere about his threat. "Don't worry about that right now. We're in a heavily armed cruiser instead of a transport. We should be fine."

They were broken out of their conversation as they heard a groan from Ranma. They both smiled as they saw her yawn and sit up. She looked right at them and then down at herself. She frowned as she saw she was wearing a hospital gown. "Uh, ya got my old clothes?"

Mira shook her head. "I'm afraid they were too torn. All we have are standard issue GP uniforms and casual wear on board."

Ranma sighed. She'd just have to hope it wasn't some girlie getup. "I guess it'll hafta do. So where am I anyways? And why ain't there any windows?"

Mira slowly breathed in and then sighed. "Your currently in outer space. You were picked up by some slavers when they made a pit stop on your world."

Ranma blinked. Aliens? Seriously? _Oh well, bound to happen with my kind of luck._ "Uh, then can you take me home?"

The woman started wringing her hands and looked pitifully at the girl. "No."

Ranma mouthed out what she said. "N-o."

Mira nodded. "Well, not no in the sense that you can never go back. It's just that you'll have to be debriefed and put up by someone. You can't live on your planet anymore but you can visit. The reason is that when you burned out the nanites, you actually fused some of them into your physical structure and they can't be removed. Effectively, you are what we term as a 'contaminated being.' It means that you contain technology in your body that is too advanced for your civilization."

Ranma turned her head to the side. "Huh?"

Mira frowned but decided to dumb it down. "You have alien technology that can't be removed and thus you cannot live on your planet because it would be harmful to others on your planet."

That caused Ranma's eyes to widen. _I can't go home. I can't see mom or dad. I can't kick Herb's a... _Ranma's eyes widened. _I can't change back. Shit! I almost forgot. _Ranma's fists then balled up and she started breathing hard. She didn't turn to the women in the room, she wanted them out for now. Her words came out tersely. "Leave me alone."

Mira looked at the girl with pity before grabbing Angela and pointing towards the door. They both left the room as Ranma fell into her stormy thoughts.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Mira walked down the hall towards communications. She was deep in thought as to what she should do about Ranma. DNA tests had concluded that she was a human from Earth. She couldn't fathom what the girl was going through as she had told her that she couldn't go home, well at least live there anymore. The anger and sadness the girl portrayed after she had told her had her worried and she had had a guard posted to make sure she wasn't hurt and to make sure she didn't hurt herself. She broke out of her musings as she opened the door to a secure communications room on the ship and locked the door behind her. She had received a notice to make this call to none other than Seto after she had delivered the report.

She dialed in the number and waited. The screen came to life and she was greeted by the visage of a neutral faced Seto. "Good day First Detective Mira. I would first like to commend you and your crew for your actions and console you for your losses. Your quick actions and judgment show good character."

Mira nodded. "Thank you but our escape really didn't have anything to do with our crew. It was Ranma. The girl from my report that helped us out. If it wasn't for her, we would be in a slaver's market by now."

Seto frowned a little at Mira's comments. "Maybe, but you were able to keep a level head during the whole affair and that is commendable. I am curious though as to how a Earth human displayed those powers you reported as are a number of other noble Juraians now that the report has undoubtedly spread around thanks to gossiping at GP headquarters. That girl is going to need some rather high level security in the near future."

Mira pursed her lips before speaking. "And our mysterious kidnapper?"

Seto's eyes became stony at the mention of the man. "A yes, Dugal."

Mira blinked. They never got a name for him. Seto merely waved her hand as she saw the look on Mira's face. "I already knew of him dear. He's been a thorn in my side for many years. One that I hope to pluck out rather forcibly which brings me to my next topic. I'm reassigning all of you to the Academy for protection. That goes doubly for Angela and Ranma. I'm actually sending another human from Earth there now as he was picked up by accident for an enrollment to the Academy. He has also exhibited some unique abilities but none that would draw the kind of attention that Ranma's abilities do. Your little debacle has set a precedent so I'm going to use it."

Mira slowly nodded her head until she realized something. _When did Ranma sign up for the Academy?_ "Wait, when did Ranma sign up for the Academy?"

A genuine smile crossed Seto's face as she held up her fan. "Well, I picked up temporary guardianship of Ranma after the report and signed her up. If she wishes, then I'll adopt her as my daughter. It will be some time before she can go back to her planet and she needs someone to look out for her. I wish to talk to all of you aboard my ship and iron out all the details so I will be picking you up a day from now after the cruiser you're on enters Kupri Belt. Good day Officer."

Mira saluted as the communication ended.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Mira looked back at the others as they looked around in wonder or unease. She laughed a little to herself as she saw the nervous look on Amanda's face. No doubt she had heard the stories of the Devil Princess and as a common citizen of Jurai she had some fear instilled in her. She had to admit that she had been nervous when she first boarded this ship as well but she now knew that the Devil Princess was only devil to those that she was displeased with. Deira and Czeska were looking around in wonderment as they passed through a wide open plain in the middle of the spaceship. Angela was playing with her tail nervously, but was also looking around in wonder. The one that had her worried though was Ranma as she was simply following them with a dead look in her eyes.

They made their way to a small villa made by roots to see a woman with sea green hair and red eyes waiting at a table for them. "Come and sit down. There is much to discuss."

All of them sat down and faced the woman in front of them. A servant walked in and set some tea in front of them. Mira was the first to pick it up and take a sip. "Thank you Lady Seto. I must admit I do not know this blend."

The eyes of her crew mates widened slightly at the familiarity that Mira had shown to Seto. Seto chuckled. "Good I hope. It's a type of Oolong tea that I picked up on Earth during my last visit. Although I see our resident Earthling hasn't decided to partake in it yet."

All eyes turned to the sullen figure of Ranma. She had her hand around the tea cup but her eyes were still expressionless. Seto frowned as she saw Ranma's state. She looked over at Mira and nodded to her. "Mira, Ranma follow me. Would the rest of you stay here?"

Everyone watched as Mira, Seto, and Ranma walked out of the room. They then tried the tea. Deira, Czeska, and Angela spit it out upon trying it while Amanda took another sip.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Seto closed the door behind them as the others sat down in some open chairs. Seto turned her attention to Mira. "Why didn't you report her condition?"

Mira sighed heavily. "She just woke up before I went to call you. I didn't think her depression would last this long."

Seto shook her head. "Dear, she just got told that she would have to leave her home world for a long time. How do you think she would feel?" Seto turned to Ranma. "I know you are aware of what's going on dear so please tell me what is troubling you."

Ranma slowly turned her expressionless eyes on Seto and said in a dead voice, "I can never change back."

Seto blinked. She hadn't expected that. She thought she would say 'Why can't I go home?' "What do you mean?"

"I can never be a man again."

Seto blinked and blinked again. _A man? What did that mean? Did they change him into a her through some experiment?_

Almost sensing her question, Ranma replied. "A curse. It changed me into a girl with cold water and hot water back into a man. I was beaten and the curse was locked. Only revenge awaits."

Seto narrowed her eyes. She then walked over to the red head and whacked her on the back of her head. "Get over it."

Ranma seemed to come out of the trance at once and whined out, "What didja do that for lady?"

Seto laughed out loud. "I've seen my share of emotional repression techniques dear and have dealt with them. The only thing I can tell you is this. Get over it and move on! I will not have my daughter live in self denial!"

It was Ranma's turn to blink. _Daughter?_ "I ain't your daughter."

Seto smirked as she sat down next to Ranma. "Well, you need a guardian out in space and you won't be able to return to earth for one to possibly two years before you learn everything you need to know. I am thinking of adopting you because without someone backing you, you will end up living in a slum and most likely will never be able to go back home at all."

Ranma digested this for a moment. "But what about my folks back home?"

Seto shrugged her shoulders. "You'll still be Ranma, their daughter..." She noticed Ranma wince at that statement. "... on Earth's records, but outside Earth you will legally be my daughter."

Ranma rolled it around in her head. "So I accept being your daughter and I get to go home in one or two years and if I don't I'll never get back home?"

Seto smirked. "Is it really that bad?"

Ranma sported a similar smirk. "I guess not, but why one to two years?"

Seto leaned back in her chair; she knew she had won. "You need to go to the Academy of course, even if you don't become a police officer. You still need to learn about space so the school will help with that. It will take you that long to truly become integrated into space life and pass the GP Academy. You must also come to terms with the fact that, while you can visit your friends and family, you cannot live with them anymore unless they swear to secrecy about what you now know. Is that acceptable?"

Ranma's smirk widened. _A year or two to train so I can beat the snot outta those bastards. Yeah, it'll work. Just don't like having to go back to school._ "It's a deal."

Seto smiled as she shook Ranma's hand.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Three figures were talking calmly amongst themselves as they headed back to the open air room. They could hear an argument going on as they entered. "... horrible! I mean what the hell is this shit! It's like drinking grass!"

Another voice chimed in. "It most likely isn't something palatable for your species. All you had to do was ask for a different drink. What will Lady Seto think of you making such a mess by throwing your cup at the wall? I mean she could have us executed by just claiming that we were disturbing the peace on HER ship. We have no lineage protecting us."

A hand settled on Amanda's shoulder as she finished the statement. "An agreeable sentiment my dear. I do so hate messes on my ship."

Amanda nearly jumped out of her skin at the touch and voice. Seto laughed heartily as she, Ranma, and Mira sat back down. "I am kidding my dear. I've flayed nobles for less, but I understand what's going on so I have no qualms. One of my maidens will clean it up later."

Seto unfolded her fan as she sat down. "Now that I have helped to alleviate some of Ranma's fears. I have some announcements to make. You all are in quite a predicament. Very few have escaped the clutches of your former captor alive so I commend you; however, even fewer people have escaped from him and survived his secondary attempts. Yes, he will come after all of you. He sees this as a game, a very dangerous game mind you."

Angela began to cry. "I don't want to die!"

Seto closed her eyes and slowly opened them again as she looked over Angela. "Do not fret dear. I will do my best to help you and the others though there are others things in play that may make it hard for even me. All of you are going to be assigned to the GP Academy. The officers will become staff and Ranma and Angela will become students. Ranma and Angela will room together along with someone who is an heir to one of Jurai's better martial arts schools. Even Dugal isn't stupid enough to make a direct attack on the Academy, since it's located near GP HQ. The most likely time he will strike will be when the practical exams and training periods begin. I'm currently running through some ideas for what we will do then. Officers will receive orders from Mikami as to what they will teach. I hope this is agreeable."

Deira stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Agreeable! I'm not teaching some snot nosed brats!"

Seto leveled a deadly glare at the woman. "I could just put you on a ship then. I am not technically your supervisor even though I control most of the interests of the GP, but a word of warning. You have a snowball's chance in hell against Dugal."

Deira sat back down grumbling. "Fine, I'll teach some damn brats."

Seto sat back and waved her fan in front of her. "Good. I'd hate to hear about something bad happening to you. Now since we will work together, I wish to hear about your lives, special abilities or techniques, and any other interesting things. Why don't you start us off Mira as most everyone knows about me?"

Mira nodded her head. "I'm First Officer, First Class Detective Mira Kuro of the lower house of Misaki Kai. I am from a lower noble family of Jurai. I have no special abilities but I was in the top tenth percentile of my graduating class. I've been on about 50 missions so far and have only failed on two occasions."

Amanda stood up and looked around before speaking. "I'm Second Class Mechanic Amanda Tuo, a common citizen of Jurai from the fourth planetary space station of the Jurai system. I have no special abilities but I am working towards First Class mechanic. I've never really been outside the system and GP HQ until now."

Deira stood up next. "Second Class Gunner Deira Slove. I'm a Dragoth from the Antilles System. We're known for our superior strength, heat resistance and overall charm though I'm not sure why people don't understand that. Not much to say about my life except no one gets in my way for long."

Czeska rolled her eyes and spoke from her spot. "Yes, charming, I'm sure. Anyways, I'm Second Class Detention Officer Czeska Birath. I'm a Wau from the Therra system. We're known for our sense of smell, loyalty, and enhanced strength and speed. I enjoy a good long soak in hotsprings and want to settle down on my families ranch after I've finished my five year contract with the GP."

Angela twiddled her thumbs together as all eyes fell towards her. "Uh, Cadet Angela Spiels. I'm from the Antilles system as well. I'm from the Basilisk tribe. We're known for stealth and speed. I like to collect shiny rocks and hang out with my friends at the passing merchant market ships when they come through the system. I'm planning on becoming a medical officer."

It was then Ranma's turn as they turned towards her. She looked at them and shrugged. "I'm Ranma Saotome, the heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. I'm from Earth. Uh, special techniques... Where to start? Let's see, there's Mouko Takabishi a ki attack, Hiryu Shoten Ha another ki attack that makes a tornado, the Amaguriken which is a fast punching technique, the Umi Sen Kan techniques which make me invisible, the Yama Sen Kan techniques that cut through anything, haven't quite got the Breaking Point down yet, Hidden Weapons space, ki detection, uh know I'm forgetting some."

They all looked at her like she was crazy except for Seto who had a calculating look and Mira who had a pensive look. Respective thought processes were interrupted by Deira. "Bullshit. Some of that stuff sounds made up."

Ranma frowned and stood up. "Then how about I show you."

Ranma took a funny stance and disappeared. All of them looked around wildly for the girl only for her to tap Deira on the shoulder as she appeared out of thin air. "Ta-da."

The startled Deira jerked to the side. "The hell!"

Mira saw this display and then nodded her head. "Well, she did show us the Mouko Takabishi before when we battled the Siphore and some of the slavers. Actually, I want to know what the Shi-Shi-Hokudan was. It was.. unpleasant."

Ranma shrugged her shoulders as she sat back down at her place. "Ki attacks are based on emotion. The Mouko Takabishi's based on confidence and it's my creation so nobody else know how to do it. The Shi-Shi-Hokudan was something I learned from a friend and it's based on despair. It's a more powerful technique but it has a drawback. It puts the user in an cycle of despair if used too much and it messes with your psyche. I only use it as a desperation move."

Mira nodded her head. Her statement explained a lot. "You know an attack like that would probably kill a telepath or empath. You need to be careful with it."

Ranma frowned as she thought about it. "Don't really wanna kill anyone if I can help it, though I've learned the hard way that sometimes there's no other option."

Seto moved over and hugged Ranma. "I am sorry to hear that you have lost your innocence at such a young age but at least you are able to admit it."

Ranma squirmed a little in the hug before responding. "I guess."

Seto let go and clapped her hands. "Well, now that business is over. I think a small meal will do."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma stood in front of a red door while trying to pull her pink dress further down. It was embarrassing enough to be wearing a mandatory skirt but it had to be pink to boot. Ranma rang the buzzer on the side of the door. It quickly opened to reveal Angela who tackle hugged Ranma. "Oh, Ranma-oneechan! I was wondering when you'd get here. You've gotta see what Seto gave us. We've got an NB reasoning unit, Juraian subspace closets, a private subspace holo-room, and she even got Platinum club credit cards for both of us!"

Ranma cleaned the wax out of her ears after the squeal and pushed the excited girl off of her. While the girl wasn't a fiance, it was still creepy the way the girl clung to her. "Ah, that's uh, great. So this our room?"

The room was a standard GP dorm with three open bunk beds, a bathroom and a common room with a table a half floor below the beds. What was uncommon were the four wooden cylinders and the round ball with a pink hair bow on top. Ranma watched as the now detached Angela retrieved the ball and brought it up to Ranma. "Wow, look at this NB! We're so lucky. This is like one of the most awesome accessories. You can program these guys to do almost anything."

Ranma rolled her eyes while looking at the ball. What the hell was a ball going to do? Angela's giddy explanations were cut short as the doorbell range. Angela jumped over Ranma and answered the door. She would have tackled this person too if a wooden sword hadn't appeared beside the green-girl's neck. Ranma heard a cold voice from the door. "Who are you to attack me?"

The haughty tone made Ranma groan. She didn't need another Kuno. She moved beside Angela and moved the bokken away with one finger. She then looked at the owner. She was a slightly taller brunette who was wearing something that was a cross between a kimono and what Seto had been wearing. "Are you the ones that Lady Seto has adopted?"

Ranma scratched the back of her head. "Something like that."

Ranma cocked an eyebrow at the girl as she had pointedly turned her gaze to her. "The council of noble houses is in an uproar that someone with your abilities is not bonded to a tree. Half are in shock that a human like you would have such power and the other half is salivating over the thought of marrying you off to one of their sons. Considering the station you will be taking, however, that will soon be remedied."

Ranma blanched. "I don't need more fiances."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "That is not what I meant Lady Ranma. You will most likely go through the tree ceremony at some point in the near future."

Angela interrupted them. "Uh, maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Angela Sp.. I mean Angela Kamiki."

The brunette inclined her head. "Sakura Kanemitsu of the Kanemitsu Ryu."

Ranma puffed out her chest. "Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

Sakura shook her head. "That was your former name Lady Ranma." Ranma's eye twitched at the word Lady being used before her name again. "You are now Lady Ranma Kamiki. Do remember that for now."

Sakura stepped into the room and shook her head. "Is this it? It hardly seems accommodating."

Ranma grumbled under her breath as the door closed. "Why do I gotta be stuck with a Kuno?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma looked around at all of the assembled recruits. _Why was pink the standard for female cadets? And why were most of the boys wearing paper bags over their heads?_ Ranma then noticed the man at the front of the room reading some gibberish poem. Now that guy really reminded her of Kuno. "... and so class representative Seina Yamada, from Earth, will make the freshman speech!"

Ranma watched a short, black-haired boy make his way to the podium woodenly. She then felt a shift in aura and a danger sense go blaring as he picked up the microphone. She pushed her roommates to the ground and yelled "Cover your ears!" just before Seina spoke and the speakers exploded.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was laughing at Sakura. She hadn't heeded Ranma's warning and had to have her eardrums reset. "Shut up! How did you know that was going to happen?"

Ranma shook her head. "How could I not? His aura started flaring when he picked up the mike so it was obvious something was going to happen."

Sakura stopped rubbing her ears and turned to Ranma with a quirk in her eyebrows. "What do you mean by his aura flared. I saw nothing."

Ranma grinned toothily while shaking her head. "I thought you were a master of your school or something and you can't see auras. It's the state of one's life force and when it flares like that kid's did then it usually means an attack or something powerful. Come to think of it, he didn't seem to be in control of it. You know that's kind of like Ryoga and his..." Ranma's giddy expression left her and her eyes drooped. Her hand clenched and unclenched as she started to breath hard until she pushed it down and took on a neutral expression. "Yeah, just like those bastards back home."

Angela looked at her friend worriedly and did the only thing she knew would cheer someone up. She hugged Ranma. This did two things: one, Ranma broke out of her impending soul of ice; and two, Ranma became nervous. "Ah, thanks I guess Angela. Look, can we just get back ta the room?"

Sakura had slowed down while she watched a bouncy Angela and a nervous Ranma walk in front of her. The being known as Ranma Kamiki was starting to interest her. _Maybe Lady Seto stumbled onto something with these Earthlings. Lord Tenchi certainly turned out to be a surprise._

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey sis, they've given us the week off except for physical training and that doesn't start until tomorrow for the girls. You know what that means!" Ranma let out a non-commital grunt as she rolled herself around her bed. She was used to waking up early, but to a cold splash of water, not a happy-go-lucky girl.

"Huh... Wah, don't know what your talkin bout." Ranma was roughly pushed out of bed.

"OOOOh! Come on, shopping! Lady.. I mean mom didn't give us more than our single uniforms and two pairs of formal wear. We need a better wardrobe. I'm sure Sakura would agree." The other girl who had been rudely awakened by the activities narrowed her eyes at the hyper active lizard girl.

"Shut up and order our breakfast if you want to get out so bad. It isn't like curfew is upon us and we need to be out and in beforehand." Sakura rolled over and put on her slippers while stretching out.

Ranma trudged her way down to the table where the food had just appeared. It was strange to her how much the paltry meals seemed to fill her up even though the meals on the road and at the Tendo's didn't. It was a mystery for another time. The bad thing about the food though was that it was nowhere close to Kasumi's standards; hell, he had made better tasting stuff on the road. Ranma looked up and groaned as Angela flung her uniform at her after she finished eating.

"Why do we need to shop? These clothes are supposed to clean themselves." Angela pouted at Ranma's whine.

"You sound like my old boyfriend sis. I mean honestly. You need to live a little." Angela pulled out her purse and started on her makeup.

Something finally clicked in Ranma's mind after the last statement. _Wait, sis, mother._ "Wait, why are you calling me sis and Seto mom?"

Angela's brow furrowed. "You didn't listen to me when we were in transit to customs did you? I told you that Seto adopted me with you. It's part of the culture of my tribe. I think I've heard it called a life debt before by some of the mammalian races. Anyways, if someone from my tribe has their life saved by someone else, then that person becomes a member of their lifesavers family either as siblings or spouses so I asked Seto to adopt me with you to satisfy our traditions. Thus, I am now your sister."

Ranma shivered a little. This was one of the few times she was thankful to be a girl. It meant no new fiance this time around. "Ah great. So, how long are we going to be shopping?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma never thought someone else would actually tire her out. She was kind of surprised that Sakura could still stand with the way she was breathing and supporting herself on a post. "C'mon guys! We still have the shoe stores and some video stores to find. We can go out for some food afterward."

Ranma prayed that the excitable girl would stop only at one shoe store. The load wasn't considerable thanks to the fact that Ranma had learned Hidden Weapons space. In fact, Sakura and Angela had been overjoyed when Ranma had shown her that she could do that, especially when the young Basilisk woman had bought two mascara cases and a basket full of clothes and knick-knacks. Ranma was really glad that she had learned this technique not because she couldn't carry what they bought but because she would be embarrassed showing what they had bought. The fact that Angela had forced her to buy five sets of bras and panties didn't help.

Ranma was overjoyed when she found out that there were three shoe stores adjoining a video gallery. It meant that she could drop down and rest beside the now barely conscious Sakura. The drool and blank eyes just meant that the girl was tired. Ranma pushed them both up onto a bench and fell asleep.

Ranma didn't know how long it had been but she was awoken by an irate Angela. "Hurry up, there's this place some of the teacher's talked about that has a good spread. It's near Washu's pore and we aren't too far away come on."

Ranma grabbed Sakura and pulled her along.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma had to admit that the little place Angela had picked out was nice. It was a small, quiet restaurant that had a good view of an unusual bay. The only other people in the restaurant were the cook and three people in a booth behind them. She could tell that two of them were female GP officers and the one with short black hair facing away from her was probably a student. The blonde woman pointed to the chef and told the black-haired kid, "Remember to call her Granny and yell it cuz she can't hear that well!"

Ranma then noted the woman with long brown hair try to stop him but it was too late. Ranma once again felt something like a small flare in ki and decided to cover her ears again. She could slightly hear the boy yell "Granny!" and then watched as the chef produced a demon-head technique as she started yelling at him to not call her 'Granny.'

"Lady Airi! What are you doing working in a restaurant!" Ranma glanced over to Sakura who had stood up and walked over to the counter.

Ranma watched as the green-haired woman shook her head while cleaning her hands. She walked around the counter and put a hand around Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura! It's been so long since I've seen you. I'm frankly surprised. I didn't think my stuck up little god-daughter would show up here unless your father was dragging you in."

Ranma and Angela sniggered as Sakura's face flushed red. "I am not stuck up. It's just that there are exacting social standards."

Airi rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'm sure Kanemitsu was the roll model for _those_ exacting standards. Hmmmm?"

Sakura flinched back. "Father is unique."

The black-haired boy decided to join the conversation. "Wait, wasn't Kanemitsu working for Seto?"

Airi turned her attention back to the boy. "Oh, that's right! I suppose I should make introductions. This is Seina Yamada. He's a new recruit from Earth. Seina, this is Sakura Kanemitsu. Daughter of Kanemitsu."

Ranma had hopped out of her seat at that point got up in Seina's face. "You're from Earth!"

The boy tensed for a moment before nodding. Ranma grabbed him by the collar. "Where are you from? How did you get here?!"

Ranma's tirade was broken as two angry women flanked her. The brunette clamped her hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing to Seina?"

The blonde also tightened her grip on the opposite shoulder. "Yeah, what's the big idea?"

Ranma didn't particularly acknowledge them as she stared down Seina. "Because I'm from Earth."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Airi had managed to diffuse the situation and moved everyone to the patio while she served them. "I remember Seto mentioning you would be joining us. Ranma correct?"

The red head nodded and Airi continued. "I must say that I'm impressed by the reports I received on your apprehension of the slaver vessel that picked you up. The GP and Royal family are in quite an uproar over some of the things you did."

The blonde woman slammed her hands on the table. She pointed at Ranma with a shaking finger. "She was the one that apprehended that slavers' vessel single-handedly! You expect me to believe that this little girl actually took out a crew of over 300 slavers in full plate armor and class B weaponry with her bare fists. And there's no way she beat a damn Siphore with an energy attack!"

Airi developed an angry tic above her eyebrow as she swatted the back of the woman's head. "Stop spewing out classified information Amane. Besides, it was in a report written by First Class Detective Mira and confirmed by the forensics crew."

Amane sat back down while looking at Ranma. "And my promotion was denied why? It's obvious Earthlings have some strange and useful powers. It's a waste to deny that potential."

Airi smacked the woman in the back of the head. "And a felony to interfere with their developing world unless there are mitigating circumstances or family involved. You're lucky that you're not in jail. I wouldn't use Ranma's example for a good case. She was kidnapped unwillingly from her planet. Seina's involvement in the pirate capture was the only reason why you aren't being court martialed."

Seina waved his hand slightly to grab the attention of the others. "Ranma said she was from Earth, right? Why didn't you erase her memories? She could've gone back home."

Airi frowned. "She's tainted."

She saw Ranma anger slightly but continued quickly to dispel the apparent slight she had unconsciously made. "The slaver's used a type of control nanite to overwrite GP enhancements and limit normal abilities as well. Ranma found a way to burn out the control nanites but they fused into her physiology so that they can't be fully removed. She has the same classification as an enhanced human in the case of primitive world regulations so she can't just be sent home with a few missing memories. If nothing else, I doubt the royal family would just let her alone after her performance."

Ranma's anger diminished but was replaced by apprehension as the brunette woman slung her arms around her in a hug. Ranma felt very uncomfortable and was about to push her way out when the woman slackened her hold and said, "I'm so sorry Ranma. That must have been quite an ordeal. I can't imagine what it would be like in a situation like that."

Amane nudged the brunette with a mischievous look on her face and her hand over her mouth. "Oh Kiriko, you swing that way then."

Kiriko flared with an angry red glow. "AMANE!"

Ranma shrugged as she inched away from the woman and diffused the short feud by speaking. "Eh, it was nothin. Well, except for the Siphore thing. I've fought demons, Phoenix gods, martial artists, half-dragons, and a lot of other things but the only thing I've fought worse than that thing was some of the creations 'Kane made."

Everyone blinked at that and Airi raised a skeptical eyebrow. "So this Kane has made something worse than a Siphore? And what do you mean you've fought demons and gods before?"

Ranma looked at Airi and dryly spoke while counting on her fingers. "1. Akane's made things in tha kitchen that either eat through any substance or come alive with tentacles, slime, and other things that violate every order of the natural world. 2. Most of the demons I've fought were pretty wimpy so I ain't really gettin' inta them. 3. I've fought the Musk. That's where the half dragon came from. They're a race that's half-animal, half-human. 4. I've fought in more esoteric martial arts styles than most people even know about. 5. I killed the Phoenix god Saffron of the phoenix people. They look kinda human 'cept they aren't and they have wings and talons like birds do. I didn't like that I had ta kill him but it was the only way I could save Akane's life."

This really got Airi's attention. "Wait, I've never heard of these Musk or Phoenix people. And you killed a god?"

Ranma shrugged. "Most people have never seen 'em. The Musk and the Phoenix live in a remote part of the world and rarely interact with most people. As for Saffron being a god, I think he was only a demi-god. He could regenerate from any wound no matter how grave, could fly, and shot fire out of his hands that could burn anything. I remember that we leveled most of a mountain range fighting one another. I had to destroy his entire body to defeat him and then I had to bring Akane back to life. Thankfully, he was reborn outta his ashes as an egg or I'da never forgiven myself for it."

Amane was the one to butt in this time. "Wait, you leveled a mountain range as collateral damage, killed a demi-god, and brought someone back to life?"

Ranma nodded her head and then shook it. "I helped level the mountain range and killed Saffron but 'Kane was a slightly different story. See Saffron turned her into a desiccated doll and I had to get water from the dragon tap to restore her back to normal. The problem was that during the fight she technically died to save me from one of his fiery blasts. I still went for the tap after I killed Saffron in a fit of rage and restored her back to normal but she was lifeless in my hands. I kissed her and she came back to life. I think that's it."

Angela wrapped her arms around Ranma and swung around her. "Wow! That's just like a fairy tale, except I'm not sure who the prince was."

Airi had a different take on the story. _Well, well, this is interesting. Seto will definitely want to know this. If half of what this girl claims is true, then I believe we've found a diamond in the ruff so to speak. And from the way she described it, it sounds like she'd do quite well in any polygamous marriage that Seto set up for her. I better not tell Seto about that though. _"Yes quite interesting. Now if you wait a minute, I'll make some dessert."

Airi turned back to the kitchen and the rest of them turned back to the meal that Airi had brought in before they started talking. Sakura scowled at the way Ranma ate but kept her displeasure to herself. They were halfway through their meal when a glove landed on Seina's hand. "Huh?"

"I, Seiryou Tennon, challenge you to a duel Seina Yamada!" They all looked over at a pink-haired man in a GP instructor's uniform with various sea life attached to him.

"Seiryou? Duel?" It was a bit muffled thanks to the fork in his mouth."

The man laughed and ran his hand through his long hair. "Hah, are you so scared that you can't answer properly! My Amane is not for your filthy earth scum hands!" Seiryou then noticed Ranma and hearts formed in his eyes. "And who is this?! A wonderful pig-tailed goddess. Come to me Amane, pig-tailed goddess."

He didn't finish his step towards the table as red and blonde blurs shot forward. The red blur hit his gut and the blonde one hit his face. "No more KUNOS!" "Die Seiryou!"

Airi shifted his trajectory from the hits and he was redirected from his flight path into the kitchen to the off-world packaging deposit where he was immediately wrapped up. "Where should I send him?"

Amane smiled wickedly. "To the farthest regions of he universe!"

Airi snapped her fingers and the man was gone. Amane put her hand on Ranma's shoulder and smiled. "I think we'll be good friends."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

This was one of my first tries at fanfiction.


	10. Chapter 10: New Cadet

**New Cadet**

**I do not own Ranma ½ or Tenchi Muyo GXP. This one definitely has bashing in it.**

**Chapter 1: Kaboom**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Raj and Kenneth Barl were eating ramen in their observatory above earth. It was a boring outer rim post that should have little to no action and that's why the both of them had signed up for it. They just sat down to eat when something unexpected happened.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Splat!" Raj's and Kenneth's ramen fell on the floor. Both of them groaned. Sure the floor was clean enough to eat off of …. but still. It was also improbable to hear anything but themselves in space but it happened. Ken opened up a screen showing the outside security footage and before Raj could ask, Ken had manned the transporter and beamed something inside. Raj was stunned at seeing the red-headed girl in tattered clothes laying unconscious in the transporter.

"Hey Ken! Where did she come from?"

Ken turned back to Raj. "As soon as she wakes up, I'm going to ask her out."

Raj planted his muzzle in his hand. "Not that,what is she doing here?"

Ken worked the computer for a second. "From the sensor's log, it appears that she launched herself off the planet and hit us. I don't think she meant to do that though. The log shows high-bio energy signature from when she left the surface and gets the same reading from her. The pattern's not exact but it points to Juraian type energy. I can't get a good match on DNA, but there are a number of strands that would indicate some type of Juraian ancestry."

Raj pulled up his own screen and looked through a list of names. "Not on the list for visitors or known inhabitants. I guess we need to fill an actual report." Ken turned on his 'why me face.' Raj just sighed. "Fine. I'll fill out the report while you make a decent dinner for all three of us. And put that girl on your bed with a life pack attached. I can hear her breathing, but I still bet she got some damage from exposure to open space." _She should be dead._ "If she's still unconscious after we finish the initial scans, we'll do some deep medical scans and call for help. Now get to it."

Ken hummed happily as he set to work while Raj groaned and pulled up several incidence forms.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ken and Raj had just finished supper. The girl was still unconscious and they were starting to get worried. They put her on their medical bed and turned on the medical diagnostic program. It seemed pretty advanced to them considering how backwater this planet was but the dancing crab was just ridiculous. They could only gawk at the results.

"Whoa, Raj. You seeing this man."

Raj nodded. "She's packing enough energy to support a C-class transport cruiser and the energy seems to be rising. Her healing is unbelievable. The radiation damage has already healed, frostbitten and burned tissue is already replaced, and the lungs are nearly back at full capacity." _The old scar tissue and knit bones are a little worrisome though. If a being like her can take open space even for a few minutes and live, then whatever gave her those scars all over her body must have been a real beast._ _It's like she's been constantly fighting in a war for years._ "There's nothing to suggest why she's still asleep though. We need to call this in. An injured Juraian noble all the way out here is a bit much."

Ken scratched his chin. "You know we could be handsomely rewarded for rescuing a Juraian princess."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll be living the good life from now on." Raj envisioned booze, women, and money all around him.

Both of the boys started imagining cozy beaches with a lot of hot babes...

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Lady Seto was lying down on her bench when an alarm blared and an incoming message was received. She sighed, hoping that it wasn't another attack by the good luck fleet. She had just sent Seina out to confront them.

"Lady Seto, we have intercepted a message from earth. There is a report of an injured Juraian from the space observatory over earth. She appears to be stable but unconscious." Minaho looked over at the lounging green-haired woman.

Seto sat up and quirked an eyebrow. "Is it someone I know?"

Minaho shook her head. "I can't say for certain. Medical scans were sent with the report. The funny thing is that the person has a number of genetic markers that match with the Kamiki branch of the family. Something like a great great well.. grandniece. It doesn't look like anyone from the Masaki line." _The scans also show numerous scars and callous tissue from years of fighting. Hmm, better examine her myself before letting her go to the bath with Seto._

Seto's eyebrows raised even further. One of her close relatives had either survived the pirate raid that had decimated the Kamiki house or had children as a slave. She thought that she had lost all of her close family from the Kamiki branch when that attack had occurred. "Send a message to Washu and the GP that I will handle this matter personally. Jump to Earth commander Minaho. I would like to see if I have a grandniece."

Minaho actually looked happy for once. _If she has a someone else to.. fawn over, it'll give us a break. Yes!_

"Get to work Minaho!"

"Yes ma'am!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma awoke with a splitting headache. She remembered the shocked look on that pompous half-dragon's face when she finally copied his flight ability and then proceeded to blow him away but something went wrong and the energy mixed and exploded, violently. She shook the cobwebs out of her head. _Alright, time to get the kettle. _She then noticed her surroundings. She was wearing a well-fitting shirt and skirt. She was also lying down on a funny medical bed. She sat up and faced a young boy and a .. humanoid dog?

"If ya'll don't mind, I gotta go do something. I don't want to know why I'm dressed like this but could ya get my old clothes."

Raj looked at Ken. He shrugged. "Had to throw them out. They were torn to shreds."

Ranma's head sunk down. "Then could you at least get me some guy clothes. I don't like skirts."

Raj scratched his head. "We..."

Ken clapped his hand over Raj's mouth and shook his head. "...don't really have anything else, but help should be coming soon so you could ask them."

Ranma stared at the strange dog-like creature. _Hmm, must be a really hairy Musk._ "Don't suppose you'll let me leave now would you."

Raj just turned his head to the side. "Huh? We're on a space station. There is nowhere to go."

"What?!" Ranma ran out of the room and to the window. She could see the earth below and stars all around. "Dammit! I got blown into outer space."

"Yeah, about that. When you launched from the surface, you sort of destroyed a mountain." Raj and Kenneth had followed the red-head out into the living room. Raj nodded in contemplation."It's good there were no casualties."

Ranma sat in thought for a second. _Wait, mountain destroyed! The kettle!_ She got down on her knees. "Dammit, the kettle is gone. I can't get the cure."

Raj and Ken blinked again. Ken coughed slightly. "What cure?"

Ranma eyed the duo. "Eh, it's to take care of a curse."

Ken smiled at this. _Time to spring my trap with a good hook-line. _"Hey babe I'll cure your curse with my sweet lips."

Raj slapped his hand over his face as Ken went into his dating speech.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

The Mikagami set orbit near the earth observatory and Seto beamed into the living room area with Minaho and one of her handmaidens in tow. She was treated to a red-headed girl with a red-headed boy in a headlock turning him purple while the Wau tried to stop her. She chuckled lightly at the display. They stopped and looked up at her. "Oh, don't stop! This is quite entertaining."

The Wau fell into a salute while the red-headed male fell to the floor unconscious and the red-headed girl simply stared at the woman. Seto then noted that the girl's eyes widened and she took a combat stance. The girl's aura became visible and she seemed ready for anything. Seto quirked an eyebrow at this. "Don't worry child. I am not your enemy though I am curious as to who you are."

Ranma didn't relax from her stance, but the battle aura receded. "Hah, I'm not goin' to fall for it lady. Every time someone as powerful as you shows up, it turns into a fight for my life or an attempt to marry me. I ain't gonna trust ya just yet."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "So you've had to fight to survive? How did you know I was powerful by the way?"

Ranma looked at the woman like she was insane. "You're kidding right? I mean you at least have 2 or 3 times the amount of ki that Cologne or Happosai have and you can't sense ki. You don't really carry yourself like you know much more than a family style though so I guess ya just built it up without any knowledge of how much. Ya look younger than they do though."

Seto smirked with her lip curled up. "Quite the compliment. I believe we haven't introduced each other yet. I'm your great aunt, Seto Kamiki Jurai and this is Minaho Masaki Jurai."

Ranma scratched the back of her head. "Aw, yeah. I'm Ranma Saotome... wait did you say great aunt?"

Seto nodded. "These young boys did some testing while you were unconscious. It would seem that you are a relative of mine."

Ranma sat in thought for a bit before responding. "Pop never mentioned any relatives. Although, he did tell me that my mother was dead. Are you on my mom or dad's side of the family?'

Seto shook her head. "I don't know, but I should be able to tell if I see him. Why don't we go visit your home?"

"But Seto, you can't just..."

Seto waved her hand. "This is an exception remember. She is a member of my family. She and her immediate family should know."

"But we have yet to confirm..."

Seto pulled Minaho to the side. "I feel the power flowing through her. She has yet to obtain her tree or the waters of life but both Mikagami and I feel it in her. In many ways, it's very similar to that of our dear Tenchi."

Seto turned back to Ranma. "Now come along Ranma, I need you to tell me where you live."

Ranma nodded her head and Seto walked along with Minaho and the attendant following as they beamed out of the asteroid observatory.

"Uh, Ken."

"Yeah, Raj."

"Let's eat some Ramen."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

A bright flash in an alley revealed the forms of Seto, Minaho, and Ranma. Ranma was staring around in amazement. "How do ya keep doing that Auntie?"

Seto beamed at that response. _Already calling me Auntie_. "Ah, it's a secret you'll be learning about soon enough. Now which way is your home."

Ranma pointed to the right. Seto noted that the red-headed girl was now on high alert, as if they would soon be under attack. She didn't have to wait long as she and Minaho were pushed to the side by Ranma as the wall next to them exploded outwards. The shards missed Seto and Minaho but collided with Ranma.

"Ranma, prepare to die!"

Ranma flipped through the air and faced the black-haired, bandana wearing boy. "Huh, whatcha pissed at now P-chan? Did ya at least get the kettle out before the mountain fell?"

"Hah, that was destroyed with the mountain! Now hold still while I kill you!" Ryoga raised his umbrella, but it stopped moving. He looked to the end of it only to find that Seto was holding.

He blushed looking at the beautiful woman. "Uh, mind letting go? I kinda gotta kill this guy."

Seto's red eyes bored into the young boy. "I just got reacquainted with my long lost niece and I'm not about to let you hurt her. You've got one shot. Let go and cease what you are doing!"

Ryoga tried to look away from the gaze, but it continued to bore into him. He dropped his umbrella and faced the woman. "Yeah, well Ranma's an honor-less bastard. He's a coward for always running from fighting me."

Seto ignored the pronoun and moved on. She had an even sterner look on her face. "Honor-less? You're the one that performed a sneak attack on her! And it doesn't look like she's running from a fight to me. Don't you dare insult my grandniece! You're insulting her and the royal family when you do that!"

"Look, Ranma's just... Wait, did you say royal family?" Seto nodded and Ryoga continued. "Uh, what's the relationship again?"

Seto sighed. "I'm Ranma's great aunt and I'm also the grandmother of the empress." _Of Jurai._ "So show a little respect!"

Ryoga was floored. Ranma was the empress's cousin?! "Bullshit! There's no way..."

Ryoga petered out as Seto bored into his face with a deadly gaze. "Do you really want to challenge me on that? Now Ranma, let's get moving."

Ranma broke out of her daze and nodded dumbly before continuing to lead them to the Tendo's. _I'm a member of the royal family, but pop couldn't be part of it so it's gotta be mom. Ya woulda thought pops would have already drained the country dry if he knew that._

Minaho just shook her head. This was going to be a long trip. Ryoga followed silently behind them.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Kasumi answered the door to find Ranma with Ryoga and two strange women. One was an older sea green-haired woman and the other was a black-haired younger woman about her age. "Come in please. If you wait at the table, I'll have tea and cookies out in just a minute."

Seto smiled. She liked this one. Her calm peaceful manner was charming. "Why thank you dear. At least some people around here have manners."

Kasumi blushed at the praise as she led them to the dining table. No sooner had they entered the room than they saw two men playing shogi. When the bald one looked up from the game, Ranma groaned loudly. _Damn it! I forgot that I can't change back til I find the stupid kettle. Why didn't I go back to the mountain to find that first? Now the old man's gonna chew me out._

When Genma saw his son, he was disappointed to see that he was still a girl. "Ranma my boy, why are you still a girl? How can you stand being such a weak and cowardly girl!"

Genma didn't know what hit him as Minaho had moved around the table and clocked the oaf sending him into the wall. She then said in her most innocent voice, "Oops. I guess I don't know my own strength." _Please no more interruptions. Seto's got that 'There is going to be hell to pay' twitch in her eye._

Ranma sweat-dropped at the show of force. "Uh, that's my pop."

Seto shrugged her shoulders. "He deserved that I suppose. Well, let's get down to business."

Soun took this moment to approach. The women seemed too old to be fiances but one could never be sure. "Umm, if I may be so bold, what is your business here?"

Seto smiled slightly. "Oh, I just want to know all about my grandniece here. I just found out that she's a long lost relative."

Soun looked at her confusedly. "Who?"

"Why Ranma of course? I just found out after she was rescued when that mountain blew up."

Genma was back on his feet again. "How can you be so pathetic boy? You had to be rescued by some weak and worthless women. Why I could..."

He didn't say another word as a fan was stuck to his throat. "I suggest you don't say another word."

Genma unknowingly tapped into past experiences. "Yes, No-chan."

This caused Seto to quirk an eyebrow. "Oh, and who is this No-chan."

Genma sweated even more as he could feel the fan being pressed against his throat. "Uh, nobody important."

Seto removed her fan and became silent for a moment. She then calmly spoke in a commanding tone. "Sit!"

Genma was sitting at the table in a flash. Seto turned to Ranma and Minaho. "Why don't you sit as well? I'd love to hear about your life Ranma."

Ranma nodded and sat down. Soun, Ryoga, and Minaho followed suit. Ranma started to talk. "Well, I guess the first thing that I should say is that I'm really a guy."

Seto raised an eyebrow at this. "I wondered why your father had called you son. My question is how are you a boy when you have those impressive assets?"

Ranma blushed a little before continuing. "Ah, it's a curse. Cold water I'm a girl, warm water I'm a boy."

Seto's eyebrows really raised at that. "That is quite interesting. I'd like to see it if possible."

Ranma hung her head at those words. Before she could answer, Ryoga did it for her. "Hah! She's stuck as a girl because she couldn't get the magic kettle to remove the lock on her curse."

The room exploded into a tirade from the two fathers.

"Ranma how could you fail!" Genma jumped up and grabbed Ranma by the collar.

"The schools will never be joined!" Soun weaped as Genma struck a pose.

"Wait, I know! You can marry Soun. He's a Tendo." Soun turned to Genma and clasped his hands.

"Are you sure Saotome?" Genma nodded fervently.

"Of course, the school's must be joined!" Both of the men hugged and separated.

"If you say so Saotome." Both of them turned back to Ranma.

They were interrupted by a very irate Ranma. "No way! I'm not marrying Soun. Ain't no way, ain't no how!"

"You don't have a choice! We made a pact to join the schools. You will marry a Tendo!" Genma said in a huff.

Seto broke into the conversation with a playful smile on her face. "I didn't know men were such good matchmakers. Do you have any proof of this vow?"

Genma blustered for a second forgetting the ferocity of the woman before him. "Listen here woman! This was a sacred vow we made before our children were born. Honor is on the line here. Now butt out of where you do not belong you weak woman!"

Seto's smile turned into a cold frown. Minaho inched away from the table and pushed Kasumi back into the kitchen just as she was bringing out snacks. Little lightning bolts started flickering around Seto. "Get out of my sight vermin."

Genma started dancing around as lightning bolts fell down around him. He suddenly took a funny stance and disappeared. Seto raised an eyebrow. "I see that he's good at running away."

Ranma snorted. "Typical pop."

Seto chuckled to herself. "Yes, men tend to run at the first sign of trouble. Don't you think so Ranma-chan?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so- hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Seto shrugged. "It means what I said. Why are you getting so worked up dear?"

Ranma spat out. "Cuz I'm a guy!"

Seto moved over quickly and cupped Ranma with one hand. "I don't think so and I certainly haven't seen any proof yet."

Ranma had turned pale at the contact. "Look I really am a guy!"

Seto sat back and removed her hand. "If and I say if you were a man, then you can no longer change back into a man according to yourself and the others here. If that's the case, it would be best to start accepting that sooner or later."

Seto turned to face a blushing Soun. "So what is this marriage contract about Mr. Tendo?"

Soun coughed slightly before replying. "Well, Ranma here is supposed to marry one of my daughters so that our martial arts schools can be joined."

Seto flashed a knowing smile. "Oh, is that all. I think I can arrange that."

Minaho stepped out of the kitchen and started crossing herself. Seto had that same look when she started pressing Seina together with Amane, Kiriko, Ryoko, and Neju. "Um, Seto-sama, we must be going. Seina should be reporting his battle with the good luck fleet soon."

Seto sighed. "Is it already that time? Then I'm afraid we must be going."

Seto stood up and faced Ranma. "Come along dear. It seems that your father has abandoned you so I'll be acting as your guardian for awhile."

Ranma stood up and followed. She was still uncertain of the woman, but if staying meant marrying Soun, then she figured a getaway would be good.

"Wait, what about the schools?" Soun wouldn't let them go without an answer.

Seto shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be back in one month. Whichever daughter or daughters want to marry her, have them decide by that time. I would definitely support Kasumi if she decided to do so."

Kasumi blushed a little. "Um, I'll think on it."

Seto nodded and walked out the front door followed by Ranma and Minaho. When they reached the far side of the gate, all three vanished.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

All three figures reappeared on the deck of the Mikagami. Minaho walked over to the command deck while Seto motioned for Ranma to sit with her on her bench. When Ranma was seated, she almost jumped out of her skin when a light screen popped into existence in front of her.

Seto turned her attention to the screen. Seina could be seen on the screen rubbing the back of his head with flushed cheeks. "Uh, hi Seto. We uh completed the mission and destroyed the good luck fleet."

Ranma moved her hand back and forth through the screen with a perplexed look on her face. She jumped back when a blond woman and a black-haired woman popped onto the screen. "Hey! Why'd you cut off our vacation time for this? According to our logs, you're currently at Earth. Why couldn't you do this?"

Seto laughed heartily. "Well, I had to pick up a relative of mine and settle some issues. Why don't you greet them Ranma?"

Ranma sat back and scratched her head. "Uh, hey! I'm Ranma Saotome. Uh, how does this thing work?"

The brown-haired girl took up the screen while looking worried. "You didn't pick up another Earthling, did you Seto?"

Seto laughed and smiled. "Don't worry Kiriko. She is from Earth, but it so happens that she's a recently discovered relative of mine. She managed to manifest her powers and ended up blowing up a mountain on Earth. The resulting blast sent her flying into outer space. So far she's managed to entertain me. Maybe I should introduce her to Seina."

Kiriko's eyes flashed for a second. "No!"

Seto waved her hand at the girl. "Calm down. It was only a suggestion. Besides, she already has another engagement."

Kiriko visibly relaxed but frowned. "And what are you planning on doing with her? How do you expect her to acclimate to space life? How do you plan to keep her safe?"

Seto tapped her finger on her lips and then turned back with a vicious grin on her face. "I know! I'm going to get her her very own tree. It'll also help when I announce her lineage to the public. I imagine that she'll have very interesting life. The GP academy wouldn't be a bad idea either."

Kiriko almost looked gobsmacked. "A tree now! Are you crazy Seto? And putting her in the academy would be just as bad."

Seto carefully schooled her face as her expression fell into more of a pout. "Well... I could always just take her under my wing and make her my protege."

Numerous frantic voices shouted out in unison. "No! The tree and academy are fine."

Seto nodded her head. "Good. Now, I'm going to reward Seina and the rest of you. I've reserved a private villa at vacation planet V2X9. Go, have some fun!"

Seto ended the communication at that point. She chuckled and then started laughing out loud before she felt a tugging on her sleeve. She looked over at Ranma who had one eyebrow raised. "Uh, don't mean to bother ya or nothin but what're ya'll talking about."

Seto patted her hand next to where she sat and watched as the teen sat down nervously. She noted that when she lightly put an arm around Ranma that she tensed up and made a mental note to look into it later. "I was discussing your future Ranma. Since you are a member of my family and apparently my charge now that your father has abandoned you, I must see to your care. The problem now is that knowledge of your heritage cannot be hidden. The information was sent through GP headquarters which means everyone in the galaxy knows by now that you are my niece. Many powerful people will want to kill you or manipulate you for what may seem little or no reason. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that this does not happen. I will get you a tree, I will teach you personally, I will have you guarded, and I will make sure you get an education. You're the only child left from my side of the family other than my children and grandchildren. I will treat you as my own daughter."

Seto noted that anguish, hope, and sadness all pass started playing across Ranma's face as she spoke. Ranma's face became stony as she stared into Seto's eyes. Seto saw the girl roll her tongue across her lips and teeth before she spoke. "Do you mean it?"

Seto blinked. It was a very straight forward question but she felt there was a deeper meaning to it. She gently rubbed her hand through Ranma's hair and watched as the girl flinched like she would be struck because of the contact. _I see. _"Yes I do dear. I won't press you to do the things I ask of you but you must understand that things can never be the same as what they were. You will have to adapt to your new life. When you feel like it, I would like to hear more about yourself. I'll explain some more later. You look tired right now and I imagine you would like to sleep."

Ranma nodded her head and stood up. She turned back to Seto while rubbing the back of her head. "Thank you."

Seto nodded and motioned for one of her handmaidens to lead Ranma to her bedroom.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

As Seto rolled some ideas through her head, she flipped open a communication relay. A girl with greenish-blue hair appeared on the screen. "Noike, I'm currently in earth space right now. I'm planning to visit tomorrow with a surprise. Toodles."

She watched the confused look appear on Noike's face before turning the display off. She chuckled to herself before turning in for the night.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Seto sat at her breakfast table gracefully eating ….. "SLLLLLLLLLPPP!" Gracefully eating... "Pafff da egff." Gracefully eating... "Buuuuuuuuuuuup!" Gracefully eating... "SLLLLLupppp!"

Lady Seto's eyebrow twitched as her new niece/daughter continued to inhale her food. Once the girl let out a contented sigh, Seto finished her meal and faced the reclining girl while favoring her with a frown. "Why did you eat like that dear?"

"Huh?"

Seto rolled her eyes. She knew this was probably going to be hard. After all, it had been a thousand years since she had last had a teenage child. "Why did you inhale your food? It's bad manners dear."

Ranma rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Uh, well. You see. Pops kind of stole my food all the time. Said it was trainin. Had ta inhale my food or he'd eat it offa my plate."

Seto sighed. She'd just have to take this slowly and find out her quirks one at a time. It couldn't be that bad, could it? "I'll be teaching you proper grammar and etiquette later. For now, how would you like to meet some relatives. One of my adopted daughters, great grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren are actually living on earth right now and since we're in the neighborhood, I thought we might go visit them."

Ranma had never actually met any relatives other than Genma and now Seto so she nodded her head in approval vigorously. Seto smiled. "Good but first, your attire needs to be changed. It is quite dirty and not appropriate for a formal meeting. I'll have the maids bring you the proper attire."

Somehow that statement sent a cold chill down her spine.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Noike, Sasami, and Ayeka were all standing near the end of the dock waiting for Seto to appear. She had been rather elusive and they were starting to worry about what her plans were. A light shown for a second and two figures appeared on the dock. One was Seto and the other was a red-headed girl wearing a simple red Juraian dress similar to the purple one that Ayeka wore. She also seemed to be embarrassed. "C'mon Auntie. I can't wear this thing. It's too girly."

Seto smiled and waved her hand. "Come now Ranma-chan. You do need to wear appropriate attire now. You will have to learn to be more womanly eventually."

Ranma paled at that comment and was about to speak when she heard someone cough. She turned to see three women on the dock. The one with short teal hair spoke first. "Lady... Er, mother. Is she the surprise you were talking about?"

Seto's smile broadened but not in her usual menacing way. "Why yes actually. I would like all of you to meet my great-great grandniece Ranma. She's a long lost relative from one of my siblings that must have survived the pirate raid all those years ago. Low and behold, she showed up on earth when her powers manifested. I just wanted to introduce her to family."

The teal haired woman smiled and bowed slightly to Ranma. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ranma. I welcome my new member of the family. I am Noike Kamiki Jurai, Seto's adopted daughter."

The purple-haired girl made a similar bow. "And I am Ayeka Masaki Jurai, Seto's granddaughter." She then gestured toward the smaller blue-haired girl. "And this is my sister, Sasami Masaki Jurai."

Ranma bowed to them and introduced herself in the usual manner that she did. She scratched the base of her ponytail when she came back up. "Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome, heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

Seto's eyes lit up a little as something she had observed before clicked in her mind. "Yes, you are the heir to your father's family art. Aren't you? Would you also like to learn the Juraian sword arts and martial arts styles? They all belong to our family and have thousands of techniques."

Seto wasn't prepared for the industrial strength glomp from the girl. She saw Ranma's eyes glitter with the excitement of a child about to get their favorite present. "Really, you got some techniques that you're going to teach me."

Seto peeled Ranma off and patted her on the head. "Yes dear, among other things that I'm going to teach you."

Noike and Ayeka looked at each other for a moment and confirmed their fears. Seto was getting ready to make her apprentice. Ayeka motioned toward the house. "Seto-sama, Ranma-san, why don't we go in and have some tea and cookies. Sasami just finished making them."

That was all that Ayeka needed to say as Ranma was now pulling Seto along toward the house. All three raised an eyebrow at how much leeway Seto was giving this new child.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

When Seto and Ranma entered the house, they were greeted by an elderly man and a boy with black hair and a pigtail. Ranma raised her eyebrow. Maybe she really was related to these people. She could tell that the boy had a strong ki signature and the look was pretty damn similar to his own. She was brought out of her thoughts as the smiling older man greeted them. "Why hello Seto! It's a pleasure to see you. And who is the young lady with you?"

Seto smiled back while she motioned for Ranma to sit next to her at the table. She then introduced the other two who sat down beside them at the table. "This is Yosho Masaki, my grandson." She then motioned toward the black-haired boy. "And this is Tenchi Masaki, my great-great grandson." She then patted Ranma on the shoulder. "And this is my long lost great-great grandniece Ranma. It seems that one of my brothers or sisters made it out of the pirate raid alive and had children. Low and behold, I found her after she blew up a mountain here on earth."

Ranma waved sheepishly at the other two as they both raised their eyebrows while looking at her. Yosho was the first to speak. "Hnnn, I suppose that's the energy flux Washu detected not too long ago. Mt. Horai correct."

Ranma nodded and blushed. "Uh, I didn't mean to do it. Well, I was kind of fighting a dragon and..."

"A dragon!" Everyone looked at where Tenchi had stood up with wide eyes.

Seto merely waived her hand. "You're surprised by that Mister 'I tear apart the universe every time I have a power meltdown.' Is it that hard to believe? I'm sure there's some race out there that resembles them."

Ranma nodded her head and put her fist in her hand. "That's it. I forgot, he's part of the Musk race. They're humans from China that've been mixin themselves with animals for the last couple thousand years. Well, he's the prince, the half-dragon guy. Man was Herb pissed over nothin."

Seto sighed, the girl's grammar was atrocious. "Yes, well, I came here to introduce her. I'm sure she'll be coming by to visit quite a bit since she's from earth so I thought this would be a good place for her to stay when she does. I'm afraid her father flat out abandoned her when I showed up."

Yosho frowned. "What did you do grandmother?"

Seto chuckled and flapped her fan. "Oh nothing. He was being rude so I simply had a talk with him and he ran off like the ghosts of hell were after him."

Yosho was about to comment again but was interrupted as Ranma started laughing out, "Ha, that was so funny! It never gets old seeing that damn panda run with his tail between his legs. He deserved that. 'Noo, Noo-chan."

Ranma's mocking tone of her father's words brought something else to mind. "That reminds me. Yosho, I want you to do a search for this girl's mother. I heard her father call her No-chan."

Ranma stopped laughing as she sat up with a stony expression on her face. "Pop said she was dead."

Seto gave Ranma a dubious look as she sighed. "And do you truly believe that. Your father gives me the impression of a slippery snake. I want to see if she is alive or not."

Yosho coughed and looked at both women. "I will see what we can do. I'm sure Washu can find her. What is your father's name so that we can start searching?"

Ranma responded. "Genma Saotome."

Ranma then felt a spike of heated energy coming from the old man. Ranma rolled out of her sitting position and into a fighting stance. The old man slowly looked up a her with flustered red cheeks. He then bit off his words. "Where. Is. That. Filth?"

Ranma didn't move an inch, but responded in a chuckling tone. "Last I saw him was the Tendo Dojo in Nerima, Japan. He's been drinking and moochin off the Tendo's for awhile now. So what's the fat ass done now cuz if he sold me to you at some point and stole me back then I don't swing that way if ya know what I mean. Or did he steal somethin from ya? If it wasn't sold off to a pawn shop, then he's probably already defiled it."

Yosho only seemed to get more angry before he was broken out of his thoughts as a commanding voice took over. "STOP! SIT DOWN YOSHO! BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!"

Both were now seated and quiet. Seto turned to Yosho first. "What did that man do?"

Yosho schooled in his features and let out a long breath before speaking. "He stole Achika's jewelry. Including her wedding ring. He also stole some of the scrolls with a few of the basic stances of our sword art written on them. He then had the gall to defile Achika's death marker while drunk. To top it all off he scrawled No & Gen with a heart around it onto the sacred tree. You know which one Seto."

Ranma held back a whistle. Her old man really pulled all the stops here. She was brought out of her musing by the serious tone in Seto's voice. "I see." She didn't want to voice that at least two of the things that Genma had done were punishable by death with Ranma sitting there.

Seto then turned to Ranma and said in an icy tone, "Care to enlighten me about your father 'selling' you off?"

Ranma sweated a little as all eyes were on her again. "Uh, well. He kinda engaged me to a bunch of people for food, money, or booze. Couple times he'd abandon me with someone that wanted me and then he'd come back at night and take me back. Did most of that during the ten year trainin trip he took me on. Can't believe he traded me for only a fish, some rice and a pickle one time though."

Seto narrowed her eyes further. "And what happened during this training trip?"

Ranma looked at all of the eyes looking at her in rapt attention. _Oh the hell with it._ "Started when I was five I think. Pop left home with me and we spent the next ten years on the road trainin so I could carry on the Anything Goes Martial Arts School. He trained me in things like the Ca-Ca... those furry things. I had speed drills like swatting at hornets while being tied to a tree, outrunning wolves with weights and steaks tied to me, running behind a train he tied me to, and stealin my food to make me fast with my hands or go hungry. He got the bright idea that he could make me fly by throwing me off of cliffs. He had me steal things for stealth training until I figured out that stealing was bad. Jusenkyo. He at least managed to teach me tha art though."

Seto was clinching the table with her hand so hard that it cracked some. Her left cheek was twitching as well. "Yosho. Do not kill that man. Simply bring him to me. Ranma, do tell me the full story when we're back on the ship with every gory detail."

Yosho nodded. He really couldn't think of a worse punishment than to send that man to his grandmother for her brand of punishment.

It was then that Ryo-Ohki showed up. "Meow."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Three people watched as a red blur ran around the house like a madman. "AUUUUUUUUGHH! Get it away!"

All that time the little cabbit happily chased her as it meowed thinking this was a game. Everyone was wondering what was going on until the red blur met a corner and went into a fetal position. Seto was the first to speak. "Ranma what..."

She was interrupted by a deep guttural meow that didn't come from Ryo-Ohki. They all stared at Ranma as she came up on all fours. All the human intelligence had drained from her eyes and she had taken on a more feral disposition. The scene was interrupted as a head floated through the wall right in front of Ranma. "The hell's with this racket."

Everyone pointed to the corner and Ryoko slowly turned her head. She didn't know what it was but she had the sudden urge to get away. She managed to phase back through the wall in time to miss five ki claws moving through the space she had once occupied. Said ki claws extended far enough to slice apart a chair on the opposite side of the room into five pieces.

Nobody moved as the catlike girl sniffed the air and padded around. She then turned to Seto and looked at her puzzlingly. Ranma moved around Seto sniffing her and then decided to rub her head on Seto's thighs. Seto slowly reached down and petted Ranma. Ranma responded by rubbing her mouth along Seto's hand and started purring. Seto sat down and Ranma moved into her lap. Her purring increased as Seto continued to stroke her head and scratched her behind the ears. Ranma laid down and purred as she drifted off to sleep in Seto's lap.

Yosho and Tenchi had been watching the girl the whole time. The ki claws alarmed them as they could mean something else. They were stunned when Seto managed to get the girl into her lap. Once they felt Ranma was no longer a threat, they sat down and looked up at Seto to see her crying. Seto, the Demon Princess of Jurai, was openly weeping before them. This was something that no one had witnessed beforehand unless it was from the woman laughing herself to tears.

They were about to comment when Seto beat them to the punch. The voice was soft but loud enough to hear. "My poor Ranma-chan, what has your father done to you? "

Seto sat up wiping her tears away. She turned to a side door. "Come in. Haven't you been there long enough?"

Five people fell out the door in a dog-pile. Sasami, Noike, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi were all sitting there. They quickly moved over to the table and sat around Seto. Mihoshi started scratching Ranma's head. "She's so cute."

Seto smiled. She always loved how Mihoshi always seemed to bring the best out of people even if she was a walking disaster. "I know dear."

Ayeka coughed slightly bringing attention to her. "What happened when she started acting so weird I only uh, heard some of what was said?"

Seto laughed while shaking her head. "Really dear, try being less transparent sometimes. I don't know much more than you. She's just a little enigma that I picked up earlier today. An enigma I plan to adopt as my daughter."

Yosho nodded his head. "I suppose that would be a good idea, but what of her mother?"

Seto frowned while stroking Ranma's hair. "Her mother doesn't deserve this child right now if she's still alive. If she let that oaf take her and do Tsunami knows what to her, then she will have to earn the title of mother back."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 2: Broaden Your Horizons**

When Akane and Nabiki had returned home from school, they found their father crying and Kasumi humming happily in the kitchen. What surprised them though was Ryoga sitting with what looked like a contemplative face sipping tea next to their father. Nabiki raised an eyebrow as she never expected the most dense of all the martial artists to be thinking long and hard about something in their dining room. "Yen for your thoughts Ryoga?"

Ryoga broke out of his contemplation to look at the Tendo girl. He seemed to be measuring her or something. "Call my debts even and I'll tell you."

Now that shocked Nabiki. Ryoga had very little debt owed to her, only 2000 yen, but she did have blackmail material on him that was worth much more. "And this information is worth 2000 yen?"

Ryoga nodded. Nabiki smirked. She was curious now. "Deal."

Nabiki sat down across from Ryoga and started sipping on tea that Kasumi had just brought in. "Well, I attacked Ranma as usual, but found him, er well, her with another woman. Not a fiance because she was too old. I found out that Ranma didn't get the tea kettle of liberation and it was destroyed so he's stuck as a girl permanently now."

Nabiki spit out her tea. Her cash cow had lost. She only had a few people bet that Ranma would get permanently stuck as a girl but now she had some markers to pay. She was going to lose money. She was about to storm off but Ryoga continued. "... The funny thing though is that the older woman grabbed my umbrella and held me back from beating Ranma. She actually held me back with her strength alone. And then something weird happened. I called Ranma an honorless cur and she lit into me. She went on about how I ambushed hi.. her and that she was Ranma's great aunt. What's even weirder was she said that she was the emperor's grandmother and Ranma was the emperor's cousin or something."

Nabiki's temper did a 180 as she turned back to Ryoga. A malicious smile was on her face. "Go on."

Ryoga nodded and took another sip of tea. "Well, I followed them back here to the Tendo's. When we got here, Genma and Mr Tendo got after Ranma about being stuck as a girl. Genma suggested switching the engagement to your father to satisfy the agreement, but the old lady said something about men and matchmakers. Genma got mad and got in her face. That's when the old lady became really scary and Genma ran off. She then talked to Mr Tendo about coming back in one month to determine who would marry Ranma and said something about Ranma being her charge now or something like that. She then left with Ranma and some servant woman that I didn't notice before."

Nabiki's smile was now nearly to her ears. Ranma was freaking royalty and the servant was an obvious tip that the woman was loaded as well. Maybe Ranma wasn't such a bad choice after all. She needed to play her cards right. "Anything else."

Ryoga looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think she said her name was Seto Kamiki something or other. I didn't catch her last name but those were her first and maiden name."

Nabiki handed Ryoga a thousand yen note. Ryoga looked at Nabiki like she had grown a second head. "Don't spend it all at one place."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Seto watched her new daughter as she slept on the bed next to her. She gently stroked the red-head's hair. She thought about what Washu had told her and frowned.

**Flashback...**

Washu had put a probe on the sleeping girl's head. Seto watched the googly eyes flash and chuckled to herself at how silly the contraption looked. She then heard a ding and watched as hundreds of screens popped into existence around them.

Washu whistled next to her as her wide eyes flitted across the screens. "What a mess! This is as bad if not worse than Seina's data. Her personality is fractured and her physical health is atrocious. The only thing holding this girl together is her life energy. In fact, I've never seen this level of control in life energy in any creature."

Seto frowned at that assessment and watched as Washu flipped through several screens. "Hmm, those claws weren't light hawk wings but they could still manipulate matter. They have a very short range and a lot less power than light hawk wings, but much more control and finesse than the wings do. Whatever gave her this ability though left some deep mental scarring. It'll take time to figure out how to heal that."

Seto thought for a moment about what Ranma was talking about and the appearance, no the sound that Ryo-Ohki had made. "Cats. I remember Ranma started talking about a training technique but quickly stopped talking about it. It had something to do with cats though."

Washu nodded her head and kept typing and pulling up screens. "Yes. I think your right. The smaller scars are consistent with cat claw marks and the shear number of them... What worries me though is how old these marks are. She would have only been five or six when she got these. The number of cuts though, considering blood loss and infection that would have occurred from this many, is worrisome though. She should have died from something like this. It's a miracle she isn't dead, but eventually these scars, along with the others, are going to start affecting her movements and quality of life before she turns 50. I'll make a custom nutrient and protein supplement that should fix the physical malnourishment and scarring. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave the mental healing to you Seto. I'll give you my full findings later."

Seto nodded as she stood up with Ranma in her arms. "I'm afraid I'll be leaving you prematurely. Washu please send the supplement to my ship."

**End of Flashback**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

A large gathering sat around the Tendo's table that night: three Chinese Amazons, a chef, three sisters, and two half drunk men. Nabiki was sitting at the head of the table and clapped her hands to get all their attention. She had made a killing for this session on their usual topic Ranma. "Alright, I'm sure you all are wondering why I charged so much for the meeting tonight."

Everyone there nodded. Ukyou slapped her hand on the table. "It better be good. 20,000 yen isn't easy to come by you know."

Nabiki sported a feral grin and cracked her neck. "Ranma's stuck as a girl. Permanently this time. No way to change back."

There was a clamor as the fathers, Akane, and Ukyou started yelling as one. They were interrupted by Cologne beating her stick on the table. "I know that already. I was hoping to see if a cure could be found or see if the kettle turned up soon. You are wasting my time."

Nabiki's smile widened. "Oh, that isn't all. Apparently, Ranma was saved by someone that turned out to be his great aunt when he blew up the mountain. She also stopped an attack by Ryoga with one arm."

This brought the silence she had been craving. The stupefied looks from all people present, including the old matriarch. She then continued. "Lo and behold, this woman also turns out to not only be Ranma's great aunt but the grandmother of the emperor."

Genma burst out of his seat gripping the table. "What!? Nodoka's related to the emperor!"

Nabiki smiled as another tidbit of information fell into place. "Oh, who's Nodoka?"

Genma began to sweat and looked around before diving through the door and running off to parts unknown. Nabiki shook her head. "That. Is going on his tab." She turned around to face everyone else. "Now onto the fun part. The woman took Ranma and said she would be back in a month to settle the fiance mess. She doesn't believe that Ranma is a boy and without a way to change him back we don't really have much clout in the coming debate unless other measures are taken."

Cologne was the first to catch onto this line of thought. "My great granddaughter will not use Jusenkyo to become male. Although, I don't suppose the Kisses will be appreciated at this point. I may want him in the tribe but I'm not stupid enough to force a foreign dignitary's relation to join my tribe. The only thing I might consider now is Mousse marrying her to link her family to our tribe."

Mousse looked at her like she was crazy, well looked at flower pot. "I'm not marrying Saotome."

Shampoo also expressed her feelings. "No, Airen no marry duck boy. We just use water, make Ranma half-man again."

Cologne wrapped her cane over both their heads. "No and no. The water will no longer work on son-in-law and Ranma has beaten Mousse in combat multiple times. Since she is fully female now, she technically owns him. Males defeated in combat by an outsider woman are the property of that woman unless they are married, and as Mousse is a bachelor, he belongs to her. The Kiss of Death is null due to the clause about foreign dignitaries. We don't need the Japanese government meddling in our affairs. She can either keep Mousse as her servant or marry him now. I'd prefer it if she marries him to strengthen our relations."

Nabiki clicked her tongue and thought for a second. She was going to use the old bat to get her some Nannichuan water, but since she still had some plans, she would have to find another route. _Oh well. _"Well, we all have a month to start making our cases. I think this woman is a no nonsense type so don't try pulling your usual tricks and traps people. You all are going to have to win by your own merits."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma woke up with with something soft in her face. She blinked a couple of times and tried pushing herself up. She suddenly stopped when her hands hit the squishy things in front of her face. Ranma slowly looked up to see the smiling face of Seto. In the blink of an eye, Ranma was in the corner of the room hunkering down with her hands over her head. Seto frowned as she got off the bed and approached Ranma. She then heard a mantra. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She lightly put her hand on Ranma's shoulder only to have the girl flinch at her touch. "Ranma, what's wrong? Why are you cowering like this?"

Ranma stopped shivering and slowly turned to look up at Seto. "You aren't going to hit me for touching you there?"

Seto shook her head and chuckled. "No dear, you simply woke up in that position. Nothing to be ashamed of. Why would I hit you?"

Ranma stood up and they both calmly walked towards the bed. "Now tell me dear. Why would you expect to be hit?"

Ranma frowned and sighed. "Akane Tendo. She's one of my fiance's and she hits me any time that she thinks I do something perverted. She even hits me when I just talk to a girl. An' the others glomp me or sneak into my bed at night and make it look even worse."

Seto let this sink in. Lover's spats were quite common and something like Ranma described was all rather common among the more jealous in a love triangle. She chuckled thinking of Seina. "She's jealous then."

Ranma nodded her head. "I know, but she never gives me a break."

Seto hugged the girl lightly and was rewarded as Ranma didn't flinch back this time. "I told them that I would resolve this fiance situation so would you like to tell me more about it so I can help you with it."

Ranma smiled. Seto really did care. "Okay, the oldest was with the Tendo's. I'm supposed to marry one of the daughters to continue our martial arts school. Akane got picked. I like her but she just gets too jealous. Nabiki, Kane's sister, is a... well she likes to handle money. She's pretty but she can be hard to handle. Kasumi's the eldest and the sweetest one there, but she's almost like a mother to me. Ukyou's a good friend, but she's just that. Shampoo... don't wanna go there, er, well she just wants to drag me to this village in the middle of nowhere and make me her slave. Kodachi, she's just a murderous nut that would either kill me or keep me in a drugged up coma."

Seto whistled at the list. "You're father I presume?"

Ranma nodded her head and frowned. "There were a lot more but I managed to get rid of those. It's just those girls left."

Seto sat in contemplation for a second. "Ukyou and the Tendo girls sound nice enough. Why not them?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "I know picking one of them would be the best option but I pick one and the others would lose honor an' attack the one I chose."

A smile crept onto Seto's face. "Chose, you don't need to chose dear."

Ranma looked at Seto like she had grown a second head. "Huh?"

Seto waved her fan in front of her face. "Why Ranma I must tell you a bit more about our culture for you to understand..."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki was flipping through some interesting bios that her network had gathered. Apparently, Ranma's mother was known quite well among the older matrons of the Nerima beauty parlor. She was a kenjutsu specialist, flower arranger, and a respected woman that held onto the older beliefs. She was also a certifiable nut. Outside of the older social circles she was shunned by the younger generation as her ideas of manliness and how young women should behave was not only expressed in her words but actions. She had repeatedly tried to help some young men find a wife and their mistresses or had dragged several girls into a kimono shop for a fitting.

What interested her the most was how this Seto Kamiki woman fit in. She had found through records that the Kamiki name showed up around the 1100's as a young man named Jiro Kamiki set up a small fiefdom and led a respectable sect. What was strange though was the fact that Jiro had no children and disappeared from record until another Kamiki showed up on record in the 1820's. He also called himself Jiro Kamiki. This Jiro Kamiki somehow reestablished the noble house of Kamiki. What caught her eye was that this Jiro married a woman who was a relative of one of the earlier emperors in the 1840's. They had a child named Hiro Kamiki in the 1850's. Hiro went on to become a respectable merchant but had no children until 1930 when he had a daughter named Sakura Kamiki. Sakura Kamiki then married a man from another well to do house, one Gendo Hime, in 1960 and they had female child named Nodoka Hime the following year. Nodoka Hime married one Genma Saotome, not from a noble house, in 1978 and had a child one year later.

The problem came with Seto Kamiki. She showed up on record around 1810 but was not listed with the other Kamiki as a relative. Her name was listed without association previous to that point and her listed children and grandchildren went under the family name Masaki, but the Masaki family that was listed under her was established from the 1280's. What was even more strange was that there were no recorded deaths for both Kamiki families until Sakura Kamiki who died in a car crash in 1972. The Masaki family had listed deaths, but, with the exception of an Achika Masaki, all of the Masaki deaths had a repeated pattern. All of them were a single male dying at the approximate average lifespan for the current generation. What was stranger was that upon the event of these deaths, a male heir of around 20 years old would appear to take over the Masaki estate even though this person did not exist on record beforehand. She could understand this happening sometimes as old records tended to get lost over time but after the fifth generation following this pattern she became suspicious.

After more digging, she found out that there had only ever been the one Seto Kamiki. She appeared in record in 1810, but not again until 1982 when she was cited for loitering around a storefront. _The hell. Either these people are hiding their names or... Cologne's supposed to be 300 years old but she looks it. This Kamiki woman was supposed to look like she was in her early thirties. No it has to be even though it seems impossible. The Masaki men are the key. The way the post changes hands screams that it's the same person taking over again and again, but that would mean that he's nearly 700 years old! And Jiro Kamiki... If the same theory holds true, then he would have been over 700 years old as well. What's even more interesting is that they always spring up as a lower noble house with no evidence as to how they did it. Wait! There was one reference._ Nabiki dug around the reports. She then found a report of some legend centering around the Masaki estate's shrine.

Nabiki read the report softly to herself. "...And so Yosho Masaki plunged the glowing Tenchi-ken (Heaven and Earth Sword) into the foul demon that burned the lands and the sword stuck fast. Yosho then took the body of the demon and sealed it in a cave using his sword as the key to its imprisonment. Yosho then spoke to the people: 'Hear me now. I shall now make a shrine here and keep faithful watch over the demon so that it may no longer burn the lands. My faithful watch shall never end.'" Nabiki paused for a second as something started creeping into her mind. Seto claims to be the grandmother of the current emperor. These people were older than dirt or something else was going on. Yosho used a sword called Heaven and Earth to subdue a demon that no one else could and then sealed it. He then proclaimed that he would forever watch over the damned thing. She then noticed the last person in the Masaki line and that both this Katsuhito/Yosho(?) person and Tenchi were both alive and on record.

Nabiki's thoughts suddenly started to become more coherent and she started to sweat as she realized the implications of what this all meant. She rushed over to the phone on the nightstand. She dialed as fast as she could. Beep, beep. "Yes, it's me Nabiki. I'll pay his price; just have that Touma guy send the water over in heavily sealed barrels. Absolutely water-tight mind you... Also, I want you to send me some of the more obscure translations of some legends. The ones I specifically want are the ones on the Orochi and Kusanagi, Masaki and the sealing sword of Heaven and Earth, and any of the more obscure stories about Amaterasu and her siblings."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was looking around at the huge trees surrounding her as she walked down a wooden walkway with Seto and two of her handmaidens. She had never seen such a beautiful landscape. It was more grand than the forest on Seto's ship and that was saying something. She was broken out of her musings as a large man with a giant beard stretching across his face approached them. Seto waved to him and he bowed curtly. Seto then turned to Ranma as she smiled. "I'd like you to meet my husband Utsutsumi. He is the guardian of the trees. Unfortunately, he is not allowed to leave his post unless it is for important state affairs so he doesn't get out much."

Ranma bowed to her great great uncle. She wore a cocky smile as she came back up. "Uh, I'm Ranma, yer uh, grandniece."

He sported a similar smile. "It is good to see some fire in you young one. You will need it for the selection ceremony. The approval for your ceremony just came in."

Seto flashed her fan out and hid her smile. "I'm glad they did as I would have been most disappointed if my dear grandniece had been turned down."

Utsutsumi kept from cringing at her response as he knew what a disappointed Seto could do. "Follow me and we shall get you ready for your ceremony."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Curly we need some heavy tranquilizers stat."

A flying plate almost hit the silver-haired attendant. "I'm not going back out there! She'll kill me."

"How can she throw like that?"

"It's just a ceremonial dress princess." Another plate crashed against the wall as the green-haired attendant dodged some forks that impaled themselves above her head. "It's not that bad is it."

Ranma screamed. "I ain't wearin no wedding kimono."

Seto was sitting back laughing. "Isn't she just a lively child."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

After Seto stopped laughing and stepped in, Ranma settled down. "Now Ranma dear. It's not a wedding kimono and is required for the ceremony. You are not going to have a wedding... today. It's either this or round the clock surveillance and guards with little ability to go outside on your own."

Ranma froze for a second. _Don't want to be cooped up and coddled like some kind of princess. Well, this should be over quickly though._ "Alright Aunty."

"Good, now behave for the attendants. Besides, you don't want to upset your Uncle Utsutsumi, would you? You'll get a surprise at the end of this if you behave."

"I'll behave Aunty." Seto smiled as Ranma calmed down. Having the child around her and all the interesting situations she got into excited her. She also knew that while Ranma didn't notice it, she was changing ever so slightly. Some of the rough edges were starting to smooth and what was once a boy in girl guise was slowly becoming a tomboyish girl.

"Good, I'll meet you after the ceremony." Seto left the room with a smirk on her face. _Never a dull moment with this one._

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma walked into the the door of the tree vault with two guards trailing her leaving Seto behind. She was wearing a white Juraian kimono with a large white hood.

When she was inside, she was greeted by Utsutsumi. "Why hello Ranma. It's a pleasure to meet you again. Why don't we get started? It can be quite daunting looking for a tree."

Ranma nodded her head. She left the antechamber with him and stared at the huge complex housing the trees. She could feel tremendous amounts of ki flowing out of all of these trees. They're ki was caressing hers and vice versa. It felt quite peaceful to her.

"Hey, Utsus... I mean Uncle. How do I select a tree?"

Utsutsumi nodded his head sagely. "Well, we find a tree that is willing to bond with you and you with it. Its a mutual relation..."

Utsutsumi was cut off by a rustling noise that suddenly grew to deafening proportions. Both he and Ranma looked up just as a slew of roots fell down around them. The roots seemed to batting at each other with sturdier roots winning out.

Utsutsumi gasped. "By the name of Tsunami! What is going on?"

"Uh, Uncle, is this bad cuz..." Ranma was cut off as a large pair of roots ensnared her from behind and pulled her into the morass of roots. Utsutsumi gasped in shock and tried to follow only to be blocked by the wall of roots. Then, just as suddenly as they started, the roots receded back to their trees.

Utsutsumi turned back to his stunned guards. "Find Lady Ranma now."

The guards spread out searching the many trees until one called out and motioned to the other. Utsutsumi was happy to find Ranma unharmed but was in shock to find what tree had selected her. It was the Hime. The one stubborn tree that had absolutely refused all candidates with the exception of its first owner which had been the only female empress that had been the state head of Jurai rather than her male spouses. This tree was heavily sought after because it was one of the pillars of the House of Jurai and anyone selected by it was not only immediately initiated into the house but would also be put in as a candidate for succession of Jurai.

Ranma stood dizzily up and said, "Anybody catch the number of that bus."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

In a dark meeting room...

"What do you mean Hime chose her?" A large man in the shadows yelled at a guard from the tree room.

"It is just as I said. The trees seemed to go crazy trying to grab her and then Hime beat them all back to get her. There is no record of this ever happening before."

"Hmmm... This actually could work to our advantage in several ways. Lady Seto may have done herself in by adopting that earth whelp. Good, now go." The guard bowed to the darkened man as he left.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma exited the tree vault with torn clothes and messy hair. It looked like she had been in a fight, but she didn't look too worse for wear. She then noticed Seto who was giggling at the gate. "What happened Ranma-chan? Did you fall into a bush or something?"

Ranma crossed her arms and pouted which in turn caused Seto's smile to widen more. "Was the trees fault, damn fightin over me and all!"

Seto raised an eyebrow and turned to her husband who coughed. "Yes. Actually they did fight over her. Literally. I've never seen the trees send out roots to actually claim a candidate. What was even more shocking was that Hime chose her and won out over the other trees."

Seto's eyes really widened at that statement. The last time she had been through the tree vault Hime was still a seed floating over a patch of grass. Granted that seed was well over 1,000,000 years old and she had visited the inside of the vault 300 years ago, but that meant that Hime had finally taken root and was still a relatively young/older than dirt sapling. "Well, I'm sure this will circulate many different circles. This is the best and worst thing that could have happened."

Ranma looked at Seto with apprehension. The way she stated that sent a shiver up Ranma's spine as if the to warn her of the impending doom, but of course Ranma had to open her mouth. "Whatcha mean?"

Seto turned back to Ranma as she considered a simple way of stating everything that might happen. "You are now a direct candidate for empress which means that you are now the most sought after bachelorette in the universe, the biggest target on every assassin's hit list, and one of the most influential noblewomen, other than myself, that exist in the universe. Now let's get you started on the basics of tree care."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki had a smile plastered across her face as she finished hiding the last of the barrels she got from a man named Touma. He had even been kind enough to give her a demonstration with a passing rat so she knew the product was good. Once those were securely hidden in a place that not even Akane would look for 'ingredients,' she turned to another barrel that she had managed to get through other means. She took the stopper out and carefully poured the contents into a thermos which she immediately sealed.

She whistled on her way out the door. She had an appointment to keep and some information to gather.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

This is anther old one that I've cleaned up. It took a little longer due to its length.


End file.
